


Will of D.

by UnknownRegion



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, OC is Ace's Uncle, Reincarnation, Romance is not my forte, Slow Burn, Timeline Alternations, Undecided Relationship(s), Unexpected crewmates!, information broker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownRegion/pseuds/UnknownRegion
Summary: "I am an informant. I know things. Most of them unfortunately not pleasant."- Portgas D. RouxBeing reincarnated into the One Piece universe is not what one would expect after dying. Especially when the 'character' you've been born into is someone who technically doesn't exist. Were things supposed to remain the same, or were you suppose to change them? Only time will tell, supposedly.





	1. D. two siblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenderlessPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderlessPerson/gifts).



> I do not own One Piece, obviously.
> 
> OC (Roux) will be paired with a man. Making this slash/yaoi. There will also contain slight shoujo-ai.

"Nii-san. Nii-san, wake up! Mou~"

The blanket burrito on the sofa simply wiggled its butt in defiance, causing an angry tick mark to appear on the beautiful woman's temple.

Her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed as she glared at the blanket burrito, her hands on her hips. When she leaned closer to the sofa, her elegant ankle-length white dress fluttered slightly and revealed that she was wearing sandals on her petite feet.

She was a slender woman with wavy strawberry blonde hair and a pink hibiscus flower situated on the left side of her head. The freckles on her face made her look all the more adorable as she pouted.

"I'm pregnant."

Much to her annoyance, the blanket burrito only then did untangle itself in a hurry and revealed the face of an equally beautiful young man. His expression was of shock and his face pale of colour, causing his freckles to be more prominent.

Due to them being siblings, his hair colour was the same as hers, being strawberry blonde as well as wavy, just reaching his shoulders compared to her long length.

When he stood, he was on the same eye level as her.

She knew it irked him greatly because even though she was tall compared to other women, the average height of a man his age would still be a head taller.

Maybe it was due to them being twins that their appearance was so much alike. He could be mistaken for a boyish woman, whilst she could be mistaken for a slightly feminine man if she were to cut her hair short and wear bulky clothing. Perhaps this was also the reason why he was dressed in an overly 'gentlemanly' manner.

The long black overcoat he usually wore was now draped over the back of the sofa along with his grey blazer, and without them, his shoulders looked slender rather than broad. The rest of his three-piece suit was wrinkled and his hair a mess, showing that he had been sleeping for quite some time, even though the sun was at its highest right now.

"Imouto... surely you jest?"

She could only roll her eyes at his overly gentlemanly way of speaking as well. Yes, he grew into that habit due to having been teased for his girly appearance during their childhood. She disapproved but didn't have the heart to tell him off.

Besides, it was partially her fault for encouraging him back when they had been teenagers.

"Nope. I've been wanting to tell you this for ages."

She showed her brother the pregnancy kit, which caused him to sway on his spot. If not for his quick reflexes, he would've fallen on his ass. He grabbed onto her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes, gold clashing with brown.

"Who? Who's the bloody pervert, uh, I mean, the father of your unborn child?"

She snorted unladylike at his words. He had always been overprotective of her. Which was, truthfully, adorable in her eyes. 

"You don't know him."

"My dear imouto, I hesitate to ask, but was it a one-night sta- geh! You crazy bitch! Why did you hit me?!"

He held onto his face as he gave her the stink eye. It only made her want to coo at him when she saw tears welling up. Knowing that he would react like an angry kitten if she were to voice her thoughts, she merely smiled and patted his head soothingly.

Ah, teasing him was such a fun activity. 

"I've known him for a year now. You simply didn't get a chance to meet him because you're always working, nii-san. When did you arrive back, anyway?"

He swatted her hand away, which only made her giggle. So cute~

"This morning. Is there anything to eat? I'm famished."

"Is food the only thing on your mind? Geez, nii-san. You're such a glutton. I hope this little person here doesn't take after your appetite."

"And pray tell why would they take after me? That's your baby, not mine."

"We're twins, nii-san. If they're a boy, they might even look like you!"

"..."

"Oh, wait. You look like me. I hope if I have a son, he'll take after his father. I don't want him to have a feminine face like yours~"

"... Your words are as hateful as always, imouto. How the people here think you're an angel is beyond me."

The two siblings made their way to the dining table whilst bickering, him being constantly teased whilst she continued to poke at his manly pride. When they sat in their respective seats, she gestured for him to start eating.

Unlike the usual, however, he simply stared at her rather than gobbling everything up.

"... How long?"

"Almost nine months."

"Nine?! I would have never guessed. You look as thin as ever, dearest imouto."

"Naturally."

"Wow... You're going to be a mother soon. Heh. I'm going to be an uncle. Rouge... Our family is expanding! Isn't that simply marvellous?!"

He burst into giggles (though he would've denied that), the grin on his face stretching from ear to ear in pure happiness.

She joined her brother in his giggling, his energy contagious. Inwardly, she was relieved that he has accepted her baby into their small family. Now all that was left was to introduce Roger to him.

When she opened her mouth to tell him about her lover and soon-to-be husband, she couldn't get the words out. Big fat tears had started rolling down her brother's cheeks, his expression twisted into something she couldn't identify. As if realizing that he was crying, he covered his face with his hands, his shoulders trembling as he stuttered to get his breathing under control.

She felt her heart leap to her throat at the sight of her strong brother's broken form. She didn't know what triggered this. And this distraught her greatly.

She hurriedly stood from her seat and went to his side, kneeling down so that she could peer into his face. She placed her hands on his, wanting to pull his hands away but not daring to.

"Roux..? What's wrong? A-are... Are you not happy?"

"N-no... Rouge... I am. I am happy. Ve-very happy..."

"You're crying, nii-san... I... What did I do wrong?"

She couldn't hold back her own tears from falling, but she made sure that her voice was steady and calming. He had always been there for her, so this was her turn to be there for him. 

No matter what, she loved her brother dearly. If she had to choose between Roger and Roux, she would unhesitantly choose the latter. 

"Nothing. You did, sob, you did nothing wrong, i-imouto..."

"Then what is it? Please. I just want to understand so I can help you."

"... Your health..."

That reassured her, calming her heart rate down as she partially understood his concerns. She had always had a fragile constitution, so having a child was a risky thing.

She had to dispel that idea of his. 

"I'll go into labour soon, nii-san. There have been no complications so far. I'm alright. I won't leave you."

"T-the," he choked on his words, his breathing picking up speed. "Ex-exe, then... twenty... No no no no..."

Her brows furrowed in concern, not knowing what his words mean nor what was triggering him into such a state. 

"Roux...?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh? W-what are you sorry for?"

He fought to get his breathing was back under control, and after a few minutes of silence, he removed his hands from his face and placed them on her cheeks. Their foreheads touching as his reddened eyes stared into her worried ones.

"Did you go to the hospital for a check-up?"

That made her pause. 

Did she?

Oh, dear. She forgot... She should've gone routinely! 

"I can go now-"

"No! I, uh, I mean, there's no need. I have knowledge in midwifery so..."

At his loud exclamation, she always reeled back in shock. Only his hold on her was preventing her from doing so.

He seems to notice, so he quickly apologized as he guided her back into her seat.

... Wait. Her left eyebrow raised slightly in confusion. Does he have knowledge in midwifery? Huh. Strange. She didn't know that. 

"I'm fine now, imouto. I apologize for my behaviour."

"... You have nothing to be sorry about, nii-san. Just... Just tell me if there's something wrong, alright? No secrets."

He kissed her cheek before he moved to his own seat. 

When he grabbed his chopsticks, his expression was already back to its usual 'gentlemanly' mask of politeness. 

"No secrets. Ittadakimasu."

He stated _sincerely_.

She inwardly sighed.

He had lied.

It was an easy to spot sign after living for twenty-two years. Besides, they were twins. The expression they make and the tone they speak in when they lied was identical. She had practised spotting these signs, even having looked in the mirror to confirm once. 

Obviously, he had wanted the topic to be dropped. 

It was also obvious that if she pointed it would, he would tell her in resignation. She might be a little devil, but she would never be so insensitive at a time like this. 

Time to switch topics. 

"So how was work, nii-san?"

It was a routine question.

Her brother's occupation was a high paying one with a high mortality rate. He wasn't a pirate or a marine or even a fighter. So she worries constantly when he disappears over a long period of time. Many people probably don't even realize that there was such a strange job in the first place.

"Hm. See for yourself, imouto. I was assigned to Nico Olvia this time. West Blue."

She was handed a wanted poster of a gorgeous woman with straight white hair and almond-shaped blue eyes. The woman was frowning and standing in front of a blazing inferno.

Whilst the photograph was of excellent quality, it only caused her grip on the poster to tighten. To get such a sharp close up at the perfect angle, her brother would've needed to be near this dangerous criminal. He could've gotten burnt or killed, especially with how high her bounty was.

Rouge wasn't one to judge someone based on their bounty, but because this concerns her brother's safety, she would often fret whenever she sees that the people he was assigned to had nine digits in their bounty. 

As she fidgeted inwardly, she tried to keep her cool as she looked at her brother. He was eating enthusiastically as if nothing was wrong. In fact, he was consuming them at twice the speed of a normal person. How he did it whilst still looking like a prince, she could never find out.

"Your photography skills have improved, nii-san."

"I appreciate your compliment. Will your lover be coming any time soon, imouto? Meeting the sperm donor of my nephew or niece is a must, yes? Or maybe a call? I would love to talk to him. In fact, why don't we do so immediately?"

He was already half-way with pulling out his personal baby den den mushi. 

She only raised her brow at him, looking unimpressed. 

"What's the rush, nii-san?"

"Out of brotherly concern, that's all."

"... He's not your brother."

"Aha! I knew it! So you're not serious about-"

"Yet! He's not your brother-in-law **yet** , nii-san! He has proposed to me. I only delayed my answer because I wanted to tell you about this first. Who would've guessed your job would be nine months long this time?"

"Uuuu..."

"Your pouty face is so cute!"

"Don't call a man cute, imouto! Anyway, I want to get to know him better before I give my seal of approval."

"Yes yes."

"What's his name? How old is he? What's his occupation? Can he support you? Is he tall? Is he handsome? Am I more handsome? I'm the most handsome man in your life, right?"

"Roger. There's no need to know his age. Pirate. Yes. Yes. Yes. You're prettier. You're the most beautiful man I've seen in my whole life."

"Before I start lecturing you about the dangers of being with a pirate or even your backhanded compliments which are truly piercing, by the way, let's backtrack to 'there's no need to know his age'. Imouto. How old is he?"

"Older than us."

"... How old is he?"

"... If I tell you, will you freak?"

"... Rouge..."

"53."

"WHAT?!?!? You're 22!"

"Love knows no boundary."

"How about jail?!"

"I'm of age."

"Rouge... whyyyyyy..."

"I fell in love, nii-san. Anyway, no. I will not give you his number. But the last I've heard, he is at-"

She was interrupted by the sound of fists knocking rapidly on their front door. Her brother raised an eyebrow and made a move to get up, but she waved him down. She knew that even though her brother looked fine and healthy, he was severely exhausted. Especially after traveling from West Blue.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by the mail man. He looked sweaty and sleep deprived. He spoke with a monotone, as if he had been repeating his words for quite some time.

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am. The World Government has an urgent news to spread. They demanded for all couriers to hand these out to each and every home whilst the News Coo are to deliver to each person on the sea."

The second she was handed a newspaper, he tilted his hat down and hurried towards the direction of the other houses.

After locking the front door, she made her way to the dining table whilst unrolling the newspaper.

What was printed on the front page shocked her into stillness. Her expression must've been bad because her brother was immediately by her side.

"Rouge? What's wrong?"

She wanted to tell him that everything was wrong, but her voice refused to cooperate. Her mouth was moving, yet no sound came out.

Her brother pulled her close to him, which caused her to instantly wrap her arms around his torso.

"I-it's... It's R-Roger... He's- uu.. uwaaa!!"

She couldn't finish her words and burst into tears. The newspaper in her hand fluttered to the ground as she released it in favour of grasping the back of her brother's shirt. She felt him shift slightly so that he was able to see what was the cause of her distress.

The front page of the newspaper showed a big photo of a man on his knees on a wooden platform, with two swords being positioned on both sides of his neck. He was grinning dementedly at the cameraman.

There were many words, but what attracted the siblings' eyes was a quote.

"My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place."

This wasn't how she had wanted to introduce her lover to her family.


	2. Gol D. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet...

"Imouto... Are you sure this is safe for the baby and yourself?"

Her brother placed a hand on her flat abdomen, his frown and pouty face making her want to coo over how adorable he was.

It has been eight months since Roger's execution.

Eight long months she had mourned for his death. 

She had once been tempted to give up and just fall into depression, but the child in her womb kept her from doing such a thing. Roger's legacy would live on if she had anything to do with it.

What her brother was concerned over was justified, though. She was supposed to have given birth long ago, but she used Haki to delay her child's birth.

It was painful and strenuous, but she persevered. The Marines were still scouting the island for any newborns and pregnant women who were almost due for delivery, believing that any of them could potentially be Roger's.

Just a month more and they'll be gone, she told herself repeatedly. She just needed to wait two more months, a month extra, to be safe. A total of twenty months.

The experts in the military had tracked Roger's movements over the year, and it led them to Baterilla. They suspected that he had been visiting a lover. They were right, of course. Not that she would tell any of those assholes. The satisfaction of hiding just beneath their noses made her want to climb the tallest mountain and cackle down at their futile attempts.

"For the last time, nii-san, yes, it's safe. And even if it isn't, I'll make sure it's safe for him, at least."

In order to protect their unborn child, she had no choice but to delay her childbirth. She had to make sure that they had no connections to the Pirate King whatsoever. In fact, even Roux would've been endangered if she became known. So it was with that train of through did she keep reminding herself that it wasn't time yet.

Not yet.

_Not yet._

**Not yet.**

She could only thank her lucky stars that her brother was with her throughout this difficult period. His support gave her the strength and determination needed to persevere.

Roux removed his hand, his lips pursed in disapproval, but was quick to shift his attention elsewhere. Now he was staring at the front door, his eyes narrowed. Sometimes, she had to wonder if he truly did not know Haki - Kenbunshoku Haki to be more precise. His whole body was tensed as if prepared for flight. Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, there were three sharp knocks.

He gently guided her to the sofa and sat her down before he opened the door.

"Is anything the matter, Commodore?"

She fought to keep her body from tensing when she heard him. The Marines sure were persistent - having sent even a Commodore to scout the villages on this island.

She strained her neck to see, but it was impossible due to the furniture blocking her line of sight.

"Sir! Fleet Admiral Sengoku was under the impression that you were ill. He sent me to check on you and if you're well enough, to give him a visual."

Her breathing picked up at the news. Was her brother in cohorts with the Marines? Wasn't he working for the newspaper company? And even so, why was a measly wanted poster photographer even in touch with the highest ranking Marine officer? What has her brother been hiding from her?

"That is kind of Sengoku-san to worry about my health, but as you can see, I am perfectly fine. I am simply taking time off, Commodore. Will you pass that message to him on my behalf?"

"I'm afraid that you'll have to tell him yourself, Red-sama."

Red- **sama**?! What?!?! Who?!

Rouge was dizzy from even hearing that. Someone was actually referring to her brother with - **sama**?! Why?! And who was _Red_?! Sure, the name Roux meant red, but was it a code? An alias? A secret identity? 

"... And why is that so?"

"May I come in?"

"We can talk at the back. Follow me."

The front door was closed and she heard footsteps fading away. They must've gone to the garden, where she had installed a few outdoor benches a few years back.  
Her hands were balled into fists as her mind worked overtime.

* * *

It was an hour later did her brother re-enter the house. She was instantly by his side, patting him up and down in search of any injuries.

"Imouto." He grabbed her hands and brought them to his chest, his expression tight. "You have nothing to worry about. I am not wounded."

"Thank goodness... After Roger, I'm not sure I can trust a Marine to not take away another one of my precious people."

His smile was weak as he chuckled, his golden colored eyes dull and tired.

"I'm afraid that my services are needed elsewhere, imouto."

She sucked in a lungful of air at hearing that.

"W-why?"

"I... Look, Rouge. Let's take a seat first."

They moved to the sofa again, but this time, he sat next to her, their thighs touching in a comforting manner. 

"Nii-san?"

"I love you, Rouge. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course. And I love you too, Roux. What's wrong...?"

He blew out a sigh, causing her to interlock their fingers together in reassurance. His hands were noticeably colder. 

"I work with the Marines. Only the higherups know of my connection to them, though. And some errand boys, like the Commodore earlier. I didn't tell you this because I didn't want you to worry. Especially after what happened to... Roger..."

"Shh... It's fine. No matter who you work with or what your job entails, I will always worry about you, nii-san. You may not be a fighter, but I know you are quick on your feet."

Her brother rested his head on her shoulder, which made her return the favor by resting her cheek on his head.

"Your trust in me truly warms my heart, dearest imouto." She brought her free hand to run through his silky hair, which made him lean into her touch all the more. "But I can't stay any longer. It's been nine months and they're getting anxious."

"... Two months. Just two more months... Please, nii-san. I don't care what your job is, or who you are connected to. I just want my brother at my side when I give birth."

"I know. I know, imouto. That's why I'll come back on that day."

He moved slightly so that his head was resting on her lap. She touched his frowning brows and smoothened them, causing his eyes to flutter slightly. She loved the color of his eyes; of how they reminded her so much of the setting sun. Beautiful and alluring, but with a tint of bittersweetness that would always make her wonder 'why?' and 'who put it there?'. She loved them, but feel them too weary, too jaded, for someone in his early twenties. 

"Isn't there any other way to delay your return?"

"I can't excuse myself with _maternity_ leave. I dare not tell them about you. In their eyes, I am the last of my family."

"Why is that so?"

His lips pursed and he looked away, refusing to answer. It made her close her eyes in resigned acceptance. She knew that everything he did has a reason. And usually, those actions were done to protect their tiny family of two.

Sometimes, she truly hated how weak her body's condition was. Everything fell onto her brother's shoulders the second they had ran from that horrid orphanage. And she could do nothing but watch as he takes on dangerous jobs in order to put a roof on their heads and food on their table.

"It's ok. I trust you."

"Thank you, Rouge."

"Just make sure you're back by the 1st of January, Roux. I want him to be a new year's baby."

"You have my word."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight."

"I'll cook up a feast."

Brother and sister smiled at one another, their eyes bright with familial love.

* * *

She breathed in and out, mentally counting ten seconds before pushing again. The agony made her scream; it was worse than any pain she has ever felt before, but she bit her bottom lip to silence herself. There was no need to alert her neighbours to what was happening.

However much she persevered, she was exhausted and at her limit. It has been hours since she went into labour, having lost track of time after the pain became too much to bear.

The tears wouldn't stop as she lay in bed and balled her fingers into the sheets, squirming and trying to push the baby out of her womb. If her arms were long enough, she could image herself pulling out the cause of her pain. Having to give birth alone was a nightmare. And the reason she did not admit herself into the hospital was that she didn't trust them. Patient Confidentiality was not something a small village like theirs would have. 

She started her ten seconds countdown again, but she only made it to five when she had to force down the scream from leaving her lips. The contractions came back with an absolute vengeance, clawing down her pelvic region and stabbing her womb mercilessly. 

"Rouge!"

The voice was like a ray of light to her.

She struggled to turn her head, but she didn't need to. Her brother was already by her side, hovering like a protective shadow and wiping her forehead with a cloth as his tearful eyes stared straight into hers.

"I'm sorry for being late. H-how do you feel? Do you need anything? Water? Towels? P-pain meds?"

She huffed out a slightly delirious giggle, pain all but forgotten as amusement took over. His polite gentlemanly way of speaking was _finally_ broken. He had even stuttered, too! So cute~

"Ju-just you, R-Roux."

She gave him a gentle smile, which he returned. He held onto her hand and allowed her to squeeze it tightly as she continued to push.

He helped her count and continued to encourage her, and whilst she was screaming at the sensation of her entrance being torn as the baby came out, she swore she heard his bones cracking under pressure.

At the sound of a baby's cry, she went completely limp from exhaustion.

Knowing that everything else would be taken care of by her brother, she allowed her eyelids to close. Maybe she could rest for a minute or two. 

She hadn't noticed she had passed out until she was shaken awake by him.

"How are you feeling, Rouge? Have some water. We must keep you hydrated."

She gave him a weak smile as he helped her into a semi-sitting position with her back resting against the headboard. Whilst she was fed water, she noticed how the sheets and her clothing had been changed, and her body clean of perspiration and bodily fluids. When she moved, she felt her entrance was numb, yet taut.

She was slightly embarrassed at that, but thankful at the same time.

"Did you stitch me up?"

The delightful blush that spread across his cheeks was worth asking such an embarrassing question.

"S-sorry."

"Fufufufu! Why would you be sorry? I'm thankful. Where is he, nii-san?"

Her eyes searched eagerly for her baby, which only caused him to grin almost dementedly. 

Her twin walked to a cot nearby, ready to scoop up the baby. Whilst he had his back turned, she grimaced and held onto her chest. She knew her time was coming, having sacrificed her lifespan in order to accomplish her goal of twenty months.

Her fragile body truly was hateful. She inwardly wept as she knew her death would destroy him. Hopefully, her child, his nephew, would give him a reason to persevere.

When he turned to face her with an armful of her child, her expression had already reverted back to happiness. He transferred the precious bundle to her, making sure to support the baby just in case.

Just by that, she knew he would be a marvelous and caring uncle.

"Ace. Gol D. Ace. _He_ picked the name."

"It suits him."

The two siblings looked at each other with matching grins as the baby yawned cutely.

"He's beautiful..."

"Just like his parents. What a looker he'll be when he grows up. Imouto, I'll be right back. You need to eat something."

Whilst her brother went to get some food, she continued to stare at her baby's features. Ace had her freckles. He was, however, too young so she couldn't make out if his features followed hers or Roger's or if he was a perfect blend of them both.

The third option was more likely, but deep down, she had wanted to see a miniature version of her brother before she departs to the afterlife. She had joked about not wanting Ace's face to turn out feminine like Roux's, but to be truthful, she kind of hoped for it. 

 _Hahaha_. Even on her deathbed, she was a little demon to her brother. 

She wished she could continue watching over her boys, she tearily thought. 

"I know this is too much to ask of you, my dear son, but please, protect your uncle's heart. He likes to act tough, but on the inside... He's delicate."

She whispered into Ace's hair, knowing it was silly of her to do so. Maybe it was because she wanted to reassure herself that this was all she could do for her brother.

When Roux came back, he set a bowl of porridge on the nightstand.

"Here, let me hold him."

Without hesitation, she handed her precious treasure to her brother. His smile when he held Ace was the most beautiful she has seen by far.

As she slowly ate (her senses were beginning to leave her), he sat next to her so that she could see Ace clearly without turning away from her food.

"You know, nii-san, a Vice-Admiral came a few days ago." When he froze, she was quick to continue, not wanting him to misunderstand. "His name is Garp-san. Roger sent him to protect Ace."

"Then that's fine. I know Garp. He is someone you can trust. I'll protect this little spitfire too, Rouge."

"Promise?"

"I give you my word."

"Thank you, Roux-nii-san."

Brother and sister sat side by side on the bed, leaning against the headboard. They both cooed at the baby in Rouge's arms, both couldn't be happier with the newest addition to their family.

It was too bad this couldn't last.

* * *

  
"I'm s..sorry... Roux. Forgi..ve me for being... so... selfish..."

"No! Don't leave me, Rouge! Imouto, please... _Please_! Don't leave me...! Rouge! _**Rouge**_!!"

* * *

Roux stared straight into the sunset, his expression of sorrow naked for all to see as he stood at the edge of the island's cliff. In his arms was a sleeping child wrapped in a red blanket, blissfully unaware of his new status as an orphan.

When Roux heard footsteps stopping near him, just a few steps behind, he tightened his hold on the baby whilst turning around slowly.

As expected, Garp was standing there with an expression of sadness and sympathy.

He couldn't help but fall to his knees, unable to prevent the tears from leaking as he stared blankly at the Vice-Admiral, his golden eyes dulled from grief. He wasn't one to cry, especially in front of others, but the heartache of knowing what has to be done was crushing to his consciousness. His shoulders felt heavy from the expectations of the future - of knowing that Ace was to live a painful childhood filled with questions of his own birth, grow into an exceptional pirate with many brothers and sisters, and die young for the sake of the plot.

It _hurts_. It hurts so badly that he was knowingly breaking his promise to his precious imouto. 

And all for this man's unborn grandson.

Never has he been so hateful of having been reincarnated into this world before. Why him? Why not someone else? Some better. Stronger than he.  _Why?!_

"Twins, huh... Sengoku and I had no idea. Now that I think of it, both of your names have 'red' as their meaning. Roux, wasn’t it? Roger heard only good things about you from your sister. Though he did misunderstand, thinking you as her childhood friend from the orphanage.”

The Hero of the Marines murmured, his voice, for once, soft and gentle.

"I didn't know of her pregnancy until nine months later. I suppose we all have things we know nothing of."

"Touché. Will you be the one who takes care of him, Informant Roux? You are what's left of his family."

"No. Both Roger and Rouge trust you to protect their son. _You're_ his family now."

Even though he said that... his legs were jelly and his hands refused to release his hold on his nephew.

"I know you'll make a great uncle. I can talk to Sengoku about you taking a vacation-"

"My answer remains the same, Vice-Admiral Garp, regardless of your words. The only favor I ask of you is that you treat him as your own grandson."

With a shaky resolution, he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled to Garp, his arms trembling when he gently placed Ace into the hands of the Marine. He stroke his nephew's chubby cheeks as he bowed his head, his fedora's brim shadowing his eyes. His fingers then rested lightly on his nephew's chest, feeling the steady and strong heartbeat as his shoulders hunched forward, a slight shudder wrecking his frame.

"Ace." If this was any other time, he would have felt mortified by the way his voice _croaked_. Of how his masks had cracked. Now, he was just too tired to care, "Gol D. Ace. That was what R-Ro-R...  _Rouge_ called him in her final moments. Roger chose his name, from what she told me."

"Will you visit him?"

At those words, he snatched his hand away from the baby like it burnt. He swallowed a few times, but he didn't know what to say. Ace needed to be with Luffy and Sabo. Not Roux. He wasn't even supposed to exists. He shouldn't disrupt the plot any more than he already did. 

Without anything else to add, he turned on his heels, striding quickly away from Garp. Because his fingers still felt the soft skin of his nephew, he clenched them into fists.

He needed to be strong. If he were to look back now... He knew his resolve would shatter.

"Portgas D. Roux!"

Having his full name spoken out loud only made him let out a dry sob. Never has anyone but Rouge (his breath stuttered at the memory of his twin's final promise) said his full name. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to be called a D. 

His voice was watery as he replied, not once turning back.

"Have a good evening, Vice-Admiral."


	3. D.reams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn old men are stubborn.

19 years before canon

* * *

 "Vice. Admiral. GARP!!!" 

Having failed to get the damn old man's attention, Roux couldn't help but yell out Garp's name, his gentlemanly demeanour disappearing as he slapped the Hero's back as hard as possible without the use of Haki.

He was, currently, being carried on the Vice-Admiral's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

How did he come to this, you ask? Well, simple. Let's rewind back to a day earlier.

Roux was humming softly to himself as he stalked through the halls of the Marine HQ, in his hands was a folder, his eyes skimming the words written on the papers without minding anything else.

_That was mistake number one._

Whilst flipping through the pages, his inattention caused him to bump into someone. He would have fallen to his ass if not for the hands holding his shoulders to keep him steady. Quickly closing the confidential folder, he looked up - because the majority of humans in One Piece are tall - and parted his lips to thank the person, but faltered.

_Mistake number two was not hightailing away immediately upon realizing that it was Garp._

"Buahahahaha! What a coincidence! I was just 'bout to see ya."

Roux struggled to keep his composure, but his poker face faltered slightly to show his fear.

It was not that he was afraid of Garp. No. It was more towards being afraid of what Garp might say. After having relieved his nephew to this old timer, he had avoided Garp like a plague. The old man, however, was persistent and selfish, always stalking Roux and gushing about how cute Ace was and how he should visit.

... He just wanted Garp to stop testing his resolve. He had firmly told himself that he would not interfere with the plot, and if that means disappearing from Ace's life, then so be it. A small price to pay.

So, the question was, how did this idiot continuously find him even though he repressed his presence to almost non-existence?!

He suspected Garp had an inbuilt Roux-radar or something. There was simply no other possible explanation. Even Sengoku had a hard time finding him if he didn't want to be found. But this idiot? Ugh!!! How maddening!

"Vice-Admiral Garp. Well, this isn't really a good time. I'm just on way to Fleet Admiral Sengoku's-"

Garp interrupted with a huge grin.

_Not realizing the slyness of this old man's grin was mistake number three. He should've refused stubbornly, or at least jumped out of the window to get away from this crazy old man._

"Ohh? Then let's go together."

"... It's a matter of confidentiality-"

"This must be fate, buahahahaha!! I have urgent things to tell him too~"

The Hero of the Marines then threw an arm over Roux's shoulders and dragged him along to the direction of Sengoku's office. It made his eyebrows twitch in irritation.

 _Keep calm, Roux. Don't turn violent,_ was the mantra that was repeated in his head.

"Is that so? Then I'll let you have a meeting with him first. Actually, I'm feeling quite peckish-"

He was unable to continue his words since they were already there, Garp having thrown open the door without even knocking.

"Sengoku!" The Vice-Admiral's greeting caused Sengoku to jolt in surprise, some of his paperwork falling down his desk.

"Don't just come in here whenever you want, Garp! Get out and knock!"

"No way. That's too much of a pain." Garp replied, a finger in his nose.

Garp then dragged Roux further into the office, seating them both on the couch without even asking for Sengoku's permission, much to the Fleet Admiral's ire.

"Well? What the hell do you want? Tell me quickly and go away."

Sengoku went back to his paperwork whilst he spoke to Garp, his tone of voice giving away his impatience.

"I'm taking leave. Ah, Red too."

"What?" "I beg your pardon?"

Sengoku and Roux replied at the same time, the former giving Garp a sharp look whilst the latter expressed his confusion.

"Then it's settled." Garp stood up with Roux carried on his shoulder, already having walked passed Sengoku's desk.

"Nothing's settled! You can't do whatever you want just because you're the 'Hero' of the Marines, Garp!"

"Huh? What's that? You want me to leave immediately? Yosh! Let's go, Red!"

"I said no such thing!"

"La la la la la~ I can't hear you."

H-how childish!

"Like hell you can't!!"

"We'll be back soon~"

"You're not going anywhere, Garp! And let go of him. He looks unwilling."

"What are you talking about? This was all his idea!"

"I doubt it. Garp. I need him here."

The seriousness of Sengoku's voice caused Garp to halt, the hand on the doorknob twitched, but made no attempts at opening it just yet.

"He hasn't taken any time off for a year. You're overworking him, fool." It was stern. As if Garp was truly worried about Roux's health.

He inwardly sneered at that. Why would anybody be genuinely worried about him? That was simply wishful thinking on Roux's part. Everyone only wanted him due to his role as an informant. The only one who truly cared for him was already forever gone. And what was left of his family would never know of the true him, only his current identity. So what if he overworked himself to his death? Even he didn't care, so why should Garp? He must've misunderstood the old man somehow.

 _Stop hoping for the impossible, Roux. You weren't even meant to be here._ He ruthlessly told himself.

"... Fine. I'll allow a month. Now get out of my office!"

As soon as Sengoku agreed, Garp had already rushed out of the man's office.

_That was the last mistake he made. He should've spoken up. Sengoku would've taken his side and prevented Garp from kidnapping him._

Now, back to the present.

Many would ask why he had not escaped before Garp brought him onboard the huge Navy warship. The answer is simple. Garp, that shitty geezer, had forced a cloth - wet with chloroform - against his nose and mouth, knocking him out cold within seconds.

After he had woken up - his head pounding and his stomach rebelling against him - he was already on Dawn Island, Garp once again carrying Roux on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

How they had arrived here within a day, he had no idea. The only thing he was concerned about was preventing himself from puking his guts out.

Oh.

And Ace.

The shitty geezer was definitely dragging (carrying) him to Ace.

"Garp! For the last time, put me the, _urp_ , hell down... Or i'll, _hrk_ , kill you in your, _gehk_ , sleep... Shit... I'm gonna be sick..."

He didn't even care that his gentlemanly mask was broken nor did he care about talking like a delinquent. All he wanted was to have his feet firmly planted on the ground so that he could lay there like a corpse.

Chloroform + abused stomach + weak constitution = _beyond_ sick.

"We're here!"

He was then dropped carelessly, causing him to whimper as he hit the ground. His hands were instantly on his mouth, not daring to remove them lest he barfed all over himself. When he looked up with watery eyes, there was a familiar looking person standing in front of a somewhat decently sized wooden cottage.

Ah, yes. The mountain bandits' base.

With great effort, he swallowed down the bile and stood up on shaky legs, not at all caring that he was leaning against the Marine's side. Garp himself didn't seem to mind, only laughing loudly as the bandit boss gapped at the two of them.

Whilst she was busy with imitating a statue, Roux observed her with great interest. Dadan was quite the eye-catching _lady_. Her face was more masculine than his, big as well. She has long curly orange hair and was quite overweight. Her clothing consists of a white collar shirt, chequered trousers, and heeled boots. Compared to her massive size, her feet were adorably tiny.

Once again, Roux decided to ignore the unique proportions of the humans in the One Piece world - they were beyond logic.

"G-G-Garp...-san! Why are you here?!"

Dadan snapped out from her shock after a while, her forehead covered in a layer of sweat.

"For my grandson, of course. Ace-chan~ jii-chan and ji-san are here to visit~"

Roux was so disgusted by the baby speak that he forced his legs into moving a few steps away from Garp - the old man looking far too creepy with his current expression.

... _Wait a second._

"J-ji-san?!"

Roux stuttered, his cheeks flushing an embarrassing shade of red at that word. He knew that he was Ace's uncle, but he has never been called _that_ out loud. It made his heart flutter with longing, but at the same time, it reminded him that he _shouldn't_ be here.

"Huh? The brat-, uh, I mean Ace-chan, has an uncle?"

At the glare she received from both Roux and Garp, she looked fearfully away as she 'tactfully' changed the way she called Ace. He seriously hopes that his nephew would answer when someone calls him Ace and not brat. If not, this bandit boss was in a whole world of pain. 

"Yep." Garp replied without missing a beat, causing Roux to pinch his nose in exasperation.

"Garp-san has more than one son?!"

"Yep."

Don't just agree randomly, you senile old geezer! Which part of Roux even bore a resemblance to this idiot, anyway?! To be mistaken for Garp's son... How unpleasant! Roux decided to simply ignore the insane old fart in favor of taking out his irritation on Dadan. Picking on the weak was something of a bad habit of his when he was stressed. 

"Curly Dadan." He called out politely with an utterly fake smile on his lips.

"Ah? What? How did you know my name? Well, forget it. Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand, which Roux took. He didn't release his hold even when she began to tug. He merely tightened his grip, causing her expression to scrunch up in discomfort and hesitancy.

"You and your _family_ committed many, many impressive crimes throughout the decades. As a concerned and law abiding citizen... I feel that it is my obligation to report you to the proper authorities. However, I am a gentleman who believes in second chances. So how about we strike a deal? I don't request the death sentence for you, and you don't tell anyone of my existence."

His polite smile only widened when she gapped and pointed at him, looking at Garp with disbelief.

"Buahahahaha!! Sorry sorry. I forgot about the whole secret relationship thing. Then, Dadan, forget everything I just said."

The only female here appeared to be struggling for words.

Well, he couldn't blame her. She did, after all, just get threatened with execution. Even Garp had not done such a thing, merely blackmailed her with jail time.

"Well, do we have an accord, Curly Dadan?"

"Yes! Yes, deal yes! J-just let go!!"

He complied, causing her to let out a sigh of relief as she rubbed her reddened hand.

Hm. Had he been too hard on her? His behavior wasn't at all gentlemanly. Perhaps he had overreacted... _Ah_ , nevermind. This was a one-time thing, anyway. He didn't plan on coming back here again anytime soon (or ever).

Besides, it was her own fault for looking more manly than him. Was it possible for them to somehow swap hormones or something?

... Wait. Ivankov could help with that, couldn't he? Something to research on. 

"Er, Garp-san? Is your son ok? His smile looks..."

"Leave him be. He's probably daydreaming about stupid things."

Ah. Not good not good.

Roux quickly fixed his expression.

"May we come in?" He asked politely, a disarming smile playing on his lips.

Dadan simply shuddered.

"Yeah. Anyway, who are you?"

"Oh, my. How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Roux. A colleague of Vice-Admiral Garp. I'm simply visiting his grandson. A pleasure, Dadan-san." He tipped his fedora in a gentlemanly manner.

Again, she shuddered.

... Really, what a rude woman.

* * *

Time has never flown so fast. Three weeks have gone by in a flash. Tomorrow was the day Garp and he would leave this peaceful island, with Garp going back to the HQ and Roux taking a detour to North Blue. 

He, however, felt content. Relaxed. After a whole year of overworking himself to forget his heartache, he was finally able to loosen up.

This was a month he would never forget (and he took many photos to remember it by). He had been reluctant at first, but baby Ace had him wrapped around those tiny fingers as soon as he laid eyes upon his nephew. 

As he carried the one-year-old in his arms, the child cooing cutely whilst he drank milk from the baby bottle, he could truthfully admit that he felt alive once again. After Rouge's departure, it had been hard for him to cope. Twins shared a special bond, a connection. On the day she _left_ , he felt half of his soul follow her into the afterlife.

He quickly shook his head to rid himself of those depressing thoughts. He should be focusing on the present, not the past. Currently, he was taking a walk in the forest, having had enough of Garp's loud snoring. How the geezer could eat whilst sleeping at the same time... Well, now he knew who canon Ace got that habit from.

As soon as he kept the baby bottle and burped the child, Ace yawned loudly but struggled to not fall asleep.

He chuckled fondly, knowing how much children disliked going to bed. It was truly a mystery how the minds of younglings work. As an adult, sleeping all day was his dream. To just lay in bed without worries... But, alas, due to responsibilities and duties, it simply wasn't meant to be.

Having found a decently sized boulder to sit on, he slowly began to rock Ace whilst humming softly under his breath, the melody a nostalgic one. It was a song from Earth. A lullaby, to keep nightmares at bay (by Liz Vibert). He had sung this to Rouge every night during their younger days. Now, he sang to Ace. Every night since his arrival here.

 _Bad dreams go away~_  
_Good dreams are here to stay~_  
_Candy canes and lolipops~_  
_Jelly beans and lemon drops~_  
_Ice cream castles in the snow~_  
_Jelly beans all in a row~_  
_Sandy beaches waves go by~_  
_Birds are flying in the sky~_  
_Sweet dreams will come to you~_  
_A memory and a song or two~_  
_You'll hear children laughing and having fun~_  
_They'll all be playing in the warm summer sun~_  
_You'll feel a cool breeze upon your face~_  
_Now you're in your special place~_

When he looked down, baby Ace was fast asleep. Roux couldn't help but grin widely at that.

_Works like a charm!_

Not able to resist, he kissed the baby's freckled cheeks, chuckling delightfully when his nephew scrunched that cute button nose of his in his sleep.

Roux wanted nothing more but to bring his nephew back with him - screw the consequences. 

...

..

.

But he was too much of a coward to intentionally change the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ji-san = Uncle  
> Jii-chan = Gramps


	4. Celestial D.ragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Nobles are a pain in the ass. All of them.

16 years before canon

* * *

 

"Buahahahaha!! Isn't my grandson adorable?!" Garp gushed, practically shoving a photo of his recently birthed grandson into Roux's face.

Roux batted the old man's hand away in exasperation, making a show of rolling his eyes whilst at it. Currently, they were in Garp's office, enjoying a pot of matcha tea and eating fried rice crackers together. After three years of the Marine Hero pestering him non stop, as well as taking yearly time off together, they have become something akin to close friends.

Nowadays, he didn't even bother to act like a gentleman in front of Garp. The old nuisance would only call his _mask_ 'adorable' and 'cute', which only made him want to burst a blood vessel. 

"Yeah yeah. So is Dragon finally settling down?" He asked idly whilst snatching the photo from Garp's sausage fingers, his eyes taking in the chubby cheeks of the future Captain of the Strawhat Pirates. "You got another copy of this, old man?"

"Bah! That useless son of mine is too busy doing whoever knows what. Makino - bless her kind soul - volunteered to look after Luffy-chan for me." Garp plucked the photo from Roux's fingers, quickly pocketing it as the younger frowned at him. "You can take one yourself since we'll be going to Foosha soon."

"I still don't think it is wise of me to visit Ace-kun so often..."

"Even after three years, you're still acting like an idiot. Fool. Blockhead. Moron."

"I don't want to be called all those by _you_ of all people!"

"Buahahahaha!!"

Garp ignored Roux's scathing words and laughed loudly, not at all minding the younger man's ( ~~pout)~~  glower.

With a huff, Roux crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat, making himself comfortable.

"I'm curious, Garp. Who is Luffy-kun's mother?"

"Hell if I know. You're the informant. You tell me, brat! That foolish son of mine is stingy. Doesn't even tell his old man who his lover is."

"Right... I'm an informant, not omniscient. Don't ask for the impossible, old geezer. So, they're not married?"

"If they are, they didn't invite me. Tch. Pisses me off! Oi Roux, tell me where he is. I need to give that foolish son of mine my Fists of Love." Garp whined, slumping down as he sulked childishly. "I'm lonely~ Why doesn't he come visit me? This old man wants to be loved by his son~"

Roux grimaced, scooting further away from the Vice-Admiral. Seeing the almighty Hero of the Marines purse his lips into a petulant pout was so very wrong. In fact, he had to hold back a shudder at the sight.

Having experienced with Garp's whining almost daily, he pushed more rice crackers to the old man, watching as Grap lit up like a Christmas tree and proceeded to shove as much as he could into his mouth, already having forgotten about his bitching.

 _Honestly_... Roux tsk-ed fondly as he shook his head, lips curving upwards into a small smile.

It was at this moment of time that their agreed tea time was interrupted by three sharp knocks.

Garp and he exchanged looks, the former pointing to the door with his cheeks still full, whilst the latter shot him a look of disgust. He truly needed to teach this monkey some table manners at a later date. Roux stood without further prompting, straightening his suit and placing his fedora back on his head before he opened the door.

The visitor, a random marine, saluted immediately, though her expression was of confusion when she saw it was Roux and not the owner of the office. Not that he could blame her. Officially, he held no ranking whatsoever, so nobody outside of a few knew of his existence. Furthermore, he hadn't bothered to wear any of the more distinguished accessories that marked him as his Informant persona. 

"What is it?" He asked with a polite smile, his gentlemanly demeanour back into place.

"Sir! Is Vice-Admiral Garp in?" Due to Garp's Haki, her voice was rather shaky.

The old man preferred to relax his hold on his aura whilst within the confines of his office. Thus when Roux opened the door, some had leaked out, ( ~~scaring)~~ startling the lower ranking Navy officers nearby. Majority of them had even fainted with foam leaking out from their mouths. He needed to commend this person for not shitting herself.

Moving slightly away to allow her entry, he turned his head to the old man who was still stuffing himself silly, looking far too alike a chipmunk, "You have a visitor, Vice-Admiral Garp. I'll take my leave first."

"Sure. See ya later."

After waiting for the female Marine officer to pass him, he exited the office and made his way to Sengoku's. Since he had nothing better to do, he should request annual leave for himself and Garp.

There was a slight anxiety every time he did so, however. He knew he should stop visiting Ace to prevent the alternation of the timeline, but Garp's stubbornness wasn't something he could stop... That was the excuse he gave himself, anyway. And to be completely honest, inwardly, he was glad at having been forced to take yearly leave. 

The toddler would always brighten and grin widely whenever he saw Roux and Garp, which would then make the two (grown arse men) turn into puddles of goo at the sheer cuteness of such an adorable sight. They were whipped and dancing in the little palms of the toddler.

As he was dreamily thinking of his nephew's adorable antics, he missed the expression of those around.

When he stopped in front of Sengoku's office, the Marines nearby collectively breathed in sharply, alerting Roux that something was very wrong. He raised a brow at them, seeing how they were sweating and avoiding the area as much as they could without appearing to be running away from something. 

Before he could manage to ask one in the passing what the hell was making them so nervous, the door opened, revealing a group of people. Roux could only thank his lucky stars that his poker face was solid and well practiced.

He quickly moved out of their way, immediately going down onto his knees as he tipped his fedora forward to shadow his features, not wanting to be seen. The other Navy officers followed his actions, all of them jittery and avoided looking up.

The hateful group of three were Celestial Dragons. They were all in their stupid outfits and appeared to be looking at everyone with an open expression of disgust.

Roux cursed inwardly. His luck was truly rotten. Was it due to his Devil Fruit powers? No, wait. Just because his powers were rotten, didn't mean his luck was also rotten. Ah, perhaps he kicked puppies and kittens during his previous life? No no. Impossible. He would've recalled doing anything that could potentially make his second life's karma points go into the negative range.

He ended up blaming Garp.

"You there. Raise your head -mm."

One of the three World Nobles stopped in front of Roux, their shoes sparkling irritatingly. It caused him to break out into a cold sweat.

Ah, he truly needed to cleanse himself in a shrine somewhere after this. Was it because he stumbled across a black cat this morning?

No. It was Garp's fault. He would continue to blame Garp no matter what. 

He made sure his expression was that of humbleness as he raised his head, his eyes landing on the Noble's chest rather than his eyes.

"Alright. It's decided. I'll make you my wife -mm."

**E-EHHHH?!?!?!**

Roux's expression twisted into horror for a microsecond before he managed to manipulate his facial muscles back into modesty.

"Ah. That-..." He closed his mouth mid-speech, not knowing how to actually talk his way out of this horrible situation without offending the snot-dripping fool of a human being.

He wanted to correct the misunderstanding of his gender, but he knew that if he did, he would've humiliated the Noble - which would then get him killed. Or _worst_... being branded as a slave. He was a 'commoner' and someone 'not worthy', after all. He didn't _officially_ hold a high enough rank to get away with correcting a World Noble. 

The pig bastard's caterpillar eyebrows furrowed when he didn't agree immediately.

His eyes flicked towards Sengoku's office for a second, seeing the Fleet Admiral's expression of alarm, before turning back to the Noble standing haughtily in front of him.

 _Sengoku, you bastard! HELP!!!!!_ As if the Fleet Admiral could hear his inner cries, Sengoku appeared immediately by Roux's still kneeling form. He bowed respectfully to the World Noble as he spoke, "Saint Costurion, if I may have your permission to speak?"

The two other Nobles seemed to realize that something was up because they too turned around to see what was the holdup. Costurion, the bastard, scowled at Sengoku with one of his nose dripping disgustingly.

"What -mm?"

"This **man** is important to the Marines. Without **him** , it would be a challenge to capture pirates with high bounties."

"Man?" The Noble reached out and grabbed Roux's chin, causing goosebumps to appear all over his body. He did his best to contain his nausea as Costurion forcefully moved his head this and that way. "All I see is a woman -mm."

_...!!!_

This damn face of his...!! Roux wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. 

"He is a **man** , your holiness."

"No bother -mm. I don't mind. Take him to the Holy Land -mm." The Noble smirked arrogantly, much to Roux's distress.

Sengoku... Stop this pig! Or don't blame Roux for murdering this disgusting shit of a human.

The Fleet Admiral's expression tightened at the Noble's words. When he made to talk, alarms suddenly started to blare loudly, indicating that there was an intruder in the base.

The two other Nobles immediately spoke.

"Costurian-niisama! We will come back another time. For now, let us depart."

"It is as your sister says. Come. Let us not stay here any longer."

Costurian's expression turned sour, "But chichiue-" He was cut off when an explosion occurred, causing the whole building to shake. That must've spooked the Nobles because they turned to Sengoku with frightened and pale faces.

"Bring us to our ship immediately!" The father of the two brats barked.

"Right this way, please."

When Sengoku's eyes connected with Roux, a silent message passed between them.

_'Hurry up and leave, you fool'_

As soon as the three World Nobles were distracted by another tremor, Roux used Soru and leapt out the closest window, making sure to activate Geppo and air jump his way to the roof. Thank heavens Garp had thought him the six techniques in secret (not anymore after this).

After landing, he fell to his hands and knees in an orz position, his lips pursed as he tried to calm his raging emotions.

That had been... terrifying, for the lack of better wording. And degrading. Humiliating as well.

He had almost been taken as a fucking toy for a Celestial Dragon. If not for the intruder's godly timing, he seriously would've killed the three World Nobles and fled, never looking back. Hell, he wouldn't have cared if he became internationally wanted. Nobody but Garp even knew of his real name, anyway. Furthermore, he could always run off to those parts of the sea where Celestial Dragons dared not traverse through - or even join the Whitebeard Pirates for protection. 

 

After a few minutes, a familiar seagull landed next to Roux. There was a piece of paper in its beak, causing Roux to push himself into a seating position and make a grab for it. The bird obediently stayed in place.

The note was from Sengoku.

Basically, it said to leave HQ for a few months and wait for a call from either Garp or Sengoku. It might take a while for the World Noble brat to grow bored of not seeing Roux, so until then, he should stay far away. Roux agreed wholeheartedly. Next, Roux was also informed that it was thanks to Garp's heroic deeds that he had escaped from the unpleasant situation in one piece. Garp, that insane old man, had activated the alarm and even created those tremors (to be realistic) once he heard what was going on. Roux could've kissed the old man for being such a knight in shining armor. Lastly, there was a mission order of getting the Donquixote Pirates' photos, as well as checking on one of the incognito Marine officers.

Roux raised a brow.

Sengoku was such a bastard. The Fleet Admiral didn't even give him the Pirates' location nor the spy's name.

He sighed out loud.

 _Alright, then._ Time to visit Spider Miles. Thank goodness he already knew that the Donquixote Pirates had already set up their base of operations there. Once again, he mentally threw a rude word at Sengoku. The man should really stop testing him. Did he not already know that Roux's sources and information were a hundred percent accurate?

 _Oh_. Did that mean he won't be able to visit Ace this year? He couldn't risk being tracked by the CP and lead them to his nephew (never underestimate an intelligence agency, especially one connected to the World Government. And unlike Roux, they had plenty of people to spare on the whims of a spoilt World Noble).

_... That's... good, right? He won't be able to interfere with the plot at this rate. So why does his chest feel so constricting?_

* * *

With a lit cigarette dangling in between his lips, he stared at the massive garbage dump surrounding the Donquixote base. It was an impressive sight. If Rouge were here, she would've squealed with pure happiness and started building whatever prank devices she had stored in that devious head of hers. The thought of his twin was bittersweet now thanks to Garp. He misses her so bad, but he knew she would be disappointed in him if he remained in the past. 

As he sucked in another lungful of smoke to clear his head, he spotted two kids running around; a girl with a bow in her hair and a big boy twice Roux's size with bunny teeth. He exhaled the cancerous fumes and discreetly took a photo of the two of them. After he was done with that, he moved to the only building in this dump. Three polite knocks on the door later and there stood Diamante, towering over him with a big ass grin in place.

Ah, how he hated being so average in height. If he were back on Earth, 175cm would be considered tall for a Japanese male... Oh, how he longed for Earth and all its air pollution and global warming. 

With a disarming smile, he spoke in a civil manner as he pushed the brim of his fedora upwards so that his features were not obscured, "Good afternoon. I have an appointment with one Donquixote Doflamingo-sama. I know I am early - and I truly apologize for that - but is he currently in?"

"Who are you?" The pirate asked whilst bending forward so that they were both somewhat on the same eye level.

Roux flicked away his cigarette bud whilst he gave a polite tilt of his fedora to bring attention to the identifying badge clipped to the side of his hatband.

"I am Daemon Red. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mister Diamante."

At the use of his infamous alias and distinguished smiley face badge, Diamante reeled back, his expression having changed to shock before he straightened and took a step back, gesturing for Roux to enter.

"Come in. Take a seat. I'll call Doffy down in a moment."

"Many thanks."

After being guided to a huge armchair next to an equally huge sofa (those were the only seats available), Diamante went to another room, his footsteps indicating that he was climbing the stairs.

Since it might take a while, he placed his briefcase beside of him and leaned back with his arms and legs crossed. He tilted his fedora to shadow his face and closed his eyes, slightly exhausted from his trip. It had taken him a week to reach North Blue, and another to this island. He didn't know for how long he waited, but just as he was about to succumb to his body's demand for rest, many footsteps were heard. He immediately straightened his posture and turned to where Diamante had disappeared to.

Doflamingo was the first person he saw, followed by the rest of his small, but strong, pirate crew.

Roux noted that even the three kids, Buffalo, Baby 5, and Trafalgar Law, were in the room as well. Doflamingo sat on the sofa, his little brother Rosinante beside of him, whilst the rest of the crew stood near the door.

Roux paid them no mind, his attention was on the oversized flamingo the whole time.

Doflamingo, unlike in his anime debut, was wearing a black dress shirt and red tie, along with a pair of three-quarter white pants, dress shoes, and that trademark pink feathered coat. When they finally made eye contact - or sunglasses to eye contact, anyway - the arrogant smirk reminded Roux dearly of that pig who had wanted to make him his _wife_.

Cue shudder. 

As much as he didn't mind experimenting with his sex life, he would not bend over for a disgusting pig to pop his man cherry. 

"Daemon 'Thousand Eyes' Red, glad you could make it." Doflamingo started, his voice deep and smooth. Ah, this was what a World Noble should be like. Elegant and domineering. To be quite honest, Doflamingo was kind of his type. If he were gay, anyway. Actually, when was the last time he took someone to bed? 

"Of course, Donquixote-sama. Now then, I apologize in advance for my rudeness - to be blunt, what information do you seek? I don't mean to rush, but I have another meeting scheduled." Roux smiled apologetically at the younger man as he uncrossed his legs and gathered his briefcase onto his lap.

"I don't mind. You're a busy man, after all. What I want to know is the location of the Ope Ope no Mi."

At that, the whole room seemed to freeze. Rocinante (he mentally checked the marine spy), as Roux noted, had started to sweat heavily. 

"Oh? That would cost you, Donquixote-sama. That particular fruit is called the _Ultimate Devil Fruit_ for a reason. Even the Navy would pay a hefty sum of 5,000,000,000 Beli in order to get their hands on it. Because I sell information rather than the actual fruit, it would, of course, be cheaper than that."

All the elite officers of the Donquixote Pirates showed an incredulous expression, whilst Doflamingo himself stopped grinning.

"What do you propose, Thousand Eyes?"

"I ask _only_ half of that. I'll give you the information for 2,500,000,000 Beli." At Roux's words, veins started bulging on Doflamingo's forehead. He cared not and continued with his words, his polite smile never leaving his face. "If that is too expensive, I don't mind it being exchanged for something of an equal value." 

"And what could possibly match up to 2,500,000,000 Beli?" The pirate's voice had dropped an octave, whilst his Haki had completely knocked out the kids, as well as those that were not his elite officers, which left only Trebol, Diamante, Pica, and Corazon conscious.

Roux hummed slightly in thought, his posture relaxed and not at all strained despite being the main focus of Doflamingo's Haoshoku Haki.

Inwardly, he snorted in disdain. If someone's Haoshoku Haki were enough to knock him out, he wouldn't have dared to make direct deals on his lonesome. Especially to pirates. Some of them have no honor whatsoever, wanting to capture him or make him their personal informant.

He might have a weak constitution and his overall defense was utter garbage, but his offensive skills were quite overpowered. Even Garp had called him a cheat when they sparred. Although the second Garp hit him, he was knocked out cold and took a whole week to recover. Perhaps that was the reason why the old man thought him Rokushiki?

"I would say... _Favors_. How about ten of them, Donquixote-sama? With no time limit." Roux's polite smile turned sharp, his eyes glinting at the oversized flamingo as if a predator looking at its prey. "And all ten can't be refused, no matter what. Ah, but rest assured, Donquixote-sama, I will not take bodily advantage of you in any way - just to be clear."

The veins on the pirate's forehead continued to bulge. It made Rux curious. If the younger man got any angrier, would they burst?

"Ne, D-Doffy..." Trebol, the disgusting snot man, called out with a stutter. 

Doflamingo turned to Trebol, the two communicating silently with just their eyes... Though Roux had to seriously wonder how. They were both wearing sunglasses, after all.

Whilst the two were busy with that, Roux's eyes wandered to Rocinante. He tilted his head to the side slightly and stared unblinkingly at the Marine spy.

Rocinante started to sweat at the attention, shifting uncomfortably and alerting Doflamingo that something was amiss. Roux simply continued to stare, mentally trying to convey a message for the clumsy fool.

The message... went completely over his head since Rocinante did everything to try and not make any eye contact with the informant.

"Is there anything you want from my brother, Thousand Eyes?"

At Doflamingo's slightly protective words, Roux blinked and turned to the Captain of the Donquixote Pirates. Sometimes, he had to wonder how blind Corazon was. Doflamingo truly cared for his brother, but the younger of the two only thought him as someone evil. It was sad, in a way. Roux could tell after watching many re-runs of the anime that Doflamingo mourned for his foolish brother's death. 

Although that might be some of his inner fanboy speaking. _Teehee_ ~

But, anyway, if Roux was in Doflamingo's shoes, he would've also killed his father. If the parents had wanted to live as 'commoners', they should've hidden their status as ex-World Nobles. Or maybe even have the decency to scout their location and neighbors beforehand. Actually, they could've simply taught their children on humbleness and kindness, leaving the Holy Land once in a while as a sort of family trip or something. 

 _Sigh_. The sins of the parents were always a burden to their children. Such a pity...

"I was simply wondering where he had gotten his hat from, Donquixote-sama. I quite like it." Roux took out a cigarette and lit it up, inhaling those deadly fumes in one smooth go. "Have you come to a decision?"

"... Give me thirty minutes. Diamante."

The elite officer stepped forward. "This way, Thousand Eyes."

"Very well," He stood up with his briefcase in hand, tilting his fedora down to shadow his eyes. "But only half an hour. As I have previously mentioned, I have another meeting soon. Oh, and do remember... The Ope Ope no Mi will not always be up for grabs."

He was then ushered into the dining room before being left on his lonesome. He sighed quietly as he continued to smoke. Thanks to his Devil Fruit powers, smoking didn't really harm him, but because of his sister, he had cut down to only smoking whilst meeting with clients (or stressed). He hummed softly under his breath as he sat down on a random seat.

... He was hungry.

Would they be mad if he took some of their food?

After a very long thirty minutes, he was brought back to the previous room. The crew was all awake now, though the kids do still appear to be groggy. Doflamingo pointed to the sofa, which Roux unhesitantly sat, crossing his right leg over the other and ignoring how some of their eyes followed his movements. 

"I have decided. Ten favors."

"All of them without a time limit, as well as non-refusable?"

"Yes."

"Excellent!" He unlocked his briefcase and took out a paper, the words already pre-written. "I've already drawn up a contract. You are welcome to check for loopholes."

Doflamingo took the contract and read it. Five minutes later and the man suddenly burst into laughter, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Amazing! You knew that I wanted the Ope Ope no Mi from the very beginning! Your reputation truly does you no justice. How did you know?"

Roux chuckled darkly, "I am an informant. I know things. Most of them unfortunately not pleasant."

"Fine. Be that way. I like a good mystery, anyway." Doflamingo signed the contract and tossed it back, "Do you want to join my crew? I'd welcome a monster like you anytime."

He caught the contract, made sure that the signature was legit and signed in the correct place, and placed it back into his briefcase. When all was well, he smiled politely at the younger man.

"I'm flattered, Donquixote-sama, but I will have to refuse your offer. I like being my own boss. Is there anything else you would like to know? A person you want to seek?"

"None. If that will be all; I'll be expecting your call, Thousand Eyes."

At the dismissal, Roux stood up and straightened his suit.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Donquixote Doflamingo-sama. Have a good day. You'll be hearing from me within half a year at most."

The reason for why it would be such a stretch of a time was due to the fruit currently being on the opposite side of the world. If he were to give the information now, Doflamingo would take months to reach the location. The fruit wouldn't even be there anymore. So in their contract, it states that Roux would immediately alert Doflamingo once the Ope Ope no Mi was located in North Blue. 

After a bow, he moved to the entrance, but stopped suddenly, his eyes moving to Law. He leaned closer so that his whispered words (taunts) would only be heard by the child.

"Hm hm? What do we have here...? The Amber Lead Syndrome, huh? Must be tough on you, Trafalgar D. Water Law - being the sole survivor of the White City and its affliction. Pity, your father was quite the skilled doctor. Conversing with him was such a fun past time. Did the Marines at least give them a proper burial?" With that, he swept out of the building whilst smiling at the ten-year-old, not caring how the child had sucked in a deep breath, looking shaky and two shades paler. 

As soon as he was out the door, his smile turned wicked. Heh. After giving Doflamingo the location of the Ope Ope no Mi six months later, the pirate would still not get it since Law would be the one who ends up with it. This meant that Doflamingo's services were worth literally nothing.

Ah, future knowledge was the best at times like this. With a cheerful whistle, he used Soru and made his way to his next meeting spot.

His timing made Law completely grumpy since the boy had rushed out to follow the informant, wanting to ask (demand) some things, but ended up missing him by a mere second. 

Oblivious to the fuming child, he hummed under his breath as he Geppo-ed to his next scheduled meeting. Hopefully, that clumsy spy got his message to call Sengoku.

* * *

 

6 months later

Roux stared silently at the still bleeding body of Donquixote Rocinante, riddled with an unnerving amount of bullet holes (this clumsy idiot...!). He grimaced slightly as he squatted, putting his index and middle finger on the man's carotid pulse. It was silent.

At that, he pursed his lips and heaved the heavy body of the younger Donquixote onto his shoulder. He stumbled slightly at the dead weight when he stood, but quickly ran to his small boat the second he regained his balance. As soon as he was on board, he set sail immediately. Only after confirming that nobody had spotted him did he only turn his attention back to the cooling body.

After washing his hands with sterile water, he pried the younger male's lips apart and forced his slender fingers into the clumsy fool's mouth. Once he felt the right second molar, he used Haki to strengthen his digits before he mercilessly pulled out the tooth. He ignored the blood and broke the tooth in half to confirm whether it was the right one.

When a small, half-dissolved pill dropped onto his lap, he grinned dementedly. _Hah_. It had been a tough challenge to sneakily drill this into the clumsy idiot's tooth. He had to drug Rocinante's food and water with slow-acting narcotics before he manages to do the misdeed.

He soon pocketed it away. Once again, he washed his hands with sterile water before he took out a syringe and flicked it with his fingers to remove the air bubbles inside. He then punctured the younger Donquixote's skin. Having hit a vein on the elbow's puncture site, he pushed the liquid slowly into the bloodstream.

It was seconds later that Rocinante's breathing came back, harsh and wet. Roux released his own sigh of relief at that. The younger male's pulse was weak and his lungs definitely damaged, but with medical treatment, he would live. It was then he heard a rough voice calling him out. He looked up and saw a medium-sized ship heading his way, a familiar old man dropping down a ladder from the rails.

He had claimed two favors from this genius scientist, demanding that the old man make him a very specific type of drug as well as provide hush-hush medical treatment. But _damn it._ This better be worth it! Those favors were **VERY** hard to come by! 

God damn World Nobles were all such a pain.

Roux covered his face with his hands, letting out a soft curse at the anxiety he felt. He didn't know if what he was doing was the correct thing; to allow Rocinante to live. But somehow, he couldn't bear the thought of the younger man dying (despite looking the other way when many others died at his feet). This would undoubtedly cause a huge butterfly effect to the plot. Which meant he would have to keep Rocinante away from Law at all costs - which would be beyond troublesome. 

Was this _really_ worth all the risk and trouble?

For now, he would hide Rocinante away from the world. And if this clumsy idiot refused to cooperate... well, Roux was called a demon for a reason. Either Rocinante accepts being bound to his side, or the former Noble would be thrown into the ocean tied to an anchor as fish bait. 


	5. A glimpse of D. future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling people some future facts without actually telling them. How? By being cryptic and mischievous, of course!

15 years before canon

* * *

 "You did tell me you have a personal assistant... but what a surprise. I didn't know you both live together." Garp stared at the disguised Roci for a couple of seconds longer than wholly necessary before he entered Roux's cozy base of operations (the Portgas house, basically) located in Baterilla.    

"Even I have my secrets, old man." Roux followed him inside, tsk-ing softly when he spotted the unmoving Rocinante growing depressing mushrooms in the living room's corner. 

"What does he do? Other than accompany you to seal deals."

"I don't even know. He's my PA but he's useless at  _everything_. No matter how much training I provide him with, he still sets my files - and himself - on fire." He replied with humor as he threw himself onto the sofa, his fedora flying off somewhere as he buried his nose into the cushions. 

Black lines immediately covered Rocinante's form at Roux's unkind words. Roux hid an eyeroll. The reason why he was being so gloomy right now was that his request of getting in touch with Law had been firmly rejected.  _Again_.

And that had been two hours ago.  

Ever since the taller man became his PA, Roux had learned a lot about him. Mostly the best way to tease the naive cutie (it was his new favorite past time). After having saved Rocinante from an unpleasant demise, the Clumsy Idiot (yes, capitalized) had immediately tried to escape via a rowboat to find Law. Of course, Roux forcefully stopped him and mercilessly used his powerful ace in the hole.

To make it short and sweet; Rocinante was blackmailed into being Roux's PA/servant. The details on the 'hows' were censored because they were  _that_  brutal.

"Anyway, what's up? I'm sure you didn't come all this way to comment on my useless PA." He stretched on the sofa and groaned softly when his spine popped in place. 

"Buahahaha! Aren't you gonna tell me his name, at least?" Garp laughed as he went to the kitchen and made himself a pot of tea.

Roux didn't even bother to play host, knowing that Garp treated this house like his home away from home.

"Dapple to all, but you can call him Clumsy Idiot or Dame[1]-Roci." His words came out muffled as he continued to simply lay there. He also purposefully ignored the weak protests coming from said Idiot.

"Buahahaha! As harsh as always, brat! Oh ya, the snot of a World Noble finally decided to stop coming to HQ. So you're welcome to come back anytime. Sengoku won't admit it, but he misses your charming company!"

That caused Roux to spring up, his eyes widened in glee. "Seriously?! It has been a whole year! I thought he would never give up. Aa, I miss annoying the hell outta the old bugger."

"Are you in trouble with a Celestial Dragon, Boss?" Clumsy Idiot questioned, his head tilted to the side as he finally moved away from his emo corner, interested in their current convo. 

"Haa..." He sighed, "not exactly. The snot-dripping Noble had decided on his own that I would make an excellent...  _trophy wife,_  to put it bluntly."

"Wife...? But isn't Boss a man?" Rocinante blinked owlish, his face, which was altered with the help of Roux's contouring skills and false freckles, made him look quite adorable.

Due to Corazon being recognized infamously for being Doflamingo's brother and Rocinante being the adopted son of the Fleet Admiral himself, Roux needed a way to hide this Clumsy Idiot's identity from both the pirate and marine.

He was quite skilled in the art of makeup thanks to having sisters in both lives, so he managed. Besides, Rocinante, even whilst clumsy, was quite good at painting his own face thanks to his experience in being a spy. So demonstrating once was more than enough. 

Now Rocinante, or Dapple, looked somewhat similar to Hei from the anime Darker than Black - what with the dyed black hair and black colored contacts. Eyeliners or eye makeup, in general, made him appear too similar to Corazon, so after contemplating for quite some time, Roux ended up with adding shadows and highlights to change the bone structure whilst leaving the droopy eyes alone. The freckles that were added gave Dapple a more distinctive feature. 

'Dapple' wore a similar three-piece suit like Roux, but in navy blue. His dress shirt was white, and his tie was light grey. The matching fedora he wore also shadowed most of his features, which helped considerably. If 'Dapple' stood silently and didn't do anything, he appeared to be quite the intimidating bloke. 

And just to be extra safe, whenever they went out, Dapple-kun would wear an overly fluffy pink scarf that covered his neck and lower face entirely. And if anyone was wondering, yes, Roux stole that idea from Charlotte Katakuri. Sue him for being unoriginal. Also, it was quite hilarious whenever Rocinante would burn himself whilst he lit a cigarette.

His musings were cut short when Garp made himself comfortable beside Roux on the sofa, a cup of matcha tea in hand.

"Of course he's a man. The Celestial Dragon just didn't care. I'm Garp, by the way - this brat's tou-chan. I'll kill you  _slowly_  if you dare make a move on my son. Now, what have you been up to for the past year, brat?"

He didn't bother to say anything about Garp calling him his son (and please, ignore his cheeks' flush. It was from embarrassment rather than shyness. Really). He knew that Garp was frustratingly stubborn at the worst times, and besides, he found Rocinante's expression hilarious. His PA's eyes were constantly flicking from Roux to Garp to try and find any family resemblance. As if enjoying a comedic show, he made himself comfortable and positioned his feet on Garp's lap.

The old man rested his hands on Roux's ankles, not really noticing or caring how intimate their position was. 

"Gathering information. Selling information. Create chaos with said information. You know... The usual."

"Did you go to visit Ace?"

"... I had no time." 

" _Haaah_? Like hell you didn't. We'll go tomorrow and introduce your cabin boy too."

Roux gave the Garp a weary smile. That forceful attitude was something he had come to miss dearly after spending time away from the unreasonable old man. 

He thought back to a year ago.

His personality had changed quite drastically if he cared to admit. He used to be hesitant in making  **any** and **all**  types of decisions. Thinking too much of the 'what ifs' to truly live properly. 

It took rooming with Rocinante 24/7 to finally come to a realization; the plot had already changed (he had been living alone all this while, so he had not noticed. He wished he had earlier. He could have prevented Rouge's dea-  _no_ , stop. He shouldn't dwell on the past). The timeline had already splintered as soon as he was born. Being related to Rouge was already a drastic enough alteration. This world wasn't fictional. Everyone's fate was not in the hands of one man (or mangaka). 

He wasn't a fictional character. Garp wasn't. Rocinante wasn't. Ace wasn't.  ~~(Rouge wasn't)~~. They all have feelings. Their own thought processes. They weren't simply inked on paper.

The future that he knows, the plot, was realistically speaking, depending on the individual's choices and environment. The world was big enough for Roux to sail freely without stepping on waves. Just to confirm this, he had traveled all across the ocean, observing the younger versions of the Strawhat pirate just to prove to himself that saving Rocinante was not considered an error or a lapse in judgment. The world hadn't imploded.

Baby Luffy was still being raised by Makino.

Toddler Zoro was sneaking around a dojo in Shimotsuki Village.

Baby Nami was still an orphan being raised by Bell-mere alongside Nojiko.

Baby Usopp was still raised by his mother whilst his father was sailing with the Red Hair Pirates.

Toddler Sanji was still bullied by his brothers because of his passion for cooking. 

Chopper still has a blue nose and had already eaten the Hito Hito no Mi, causing him to be an outcast to his reindeer family. 

Child Robin has already experienced the buster call and is on a run from the World Government.

Teenager Cutty Flam was already picked up by the Shipwright Tom and nicknamed 'Franky'. 

Brook was still trapped all alone as a skeleton.

Adult Jinbei still hated humans and was still a member of the Sun Pirates.

The weight on Roux's shoulders was lifted considerably after confirming many other facts about many other characters- _people_ (they weren't characters but people). So he didn't need to worry about them. He didn't need to worry about keeping everything as per the plot. Everyone could and should make their own decisions. That included him, of course. He was more relaxed now, simply allowing himself to enjoy his second life. The only reason why he did not visit Ace was due to some leftover nerves. He needed a push. And Garp, as per usual, was happy to provide.

"What about you, old man?" He poked the Vice-Admiral's flank with his toes, causing the older man to swat his ankles.

"Don't you already know?" Garp raised a challenging brow.  

At that, Roux chuckled, "I know all your about your paperwork and missions, yes, but I was mainly asking about your movements. Do you still visit the brats?"

"Ace-chan calls me a shitty geezer now." Garp hid his pout behind his cup of matcha tea. Roux, on the other hand, howled in laughter, not at all caring that Garp had turned to glare at him in a way that would make lesser men pee themselves.

"Oi, _hahaha_ , Clumsy Idiot. Go fetch us,  _pfft_ , two bowls of fried rice,  _mph_ , crackers." He called out to the chain smoker between laughs. Rocinante nodded obediently, his long legs bringing him to the kitchen in no time.

"It's not funny, Roux-brat! And hear this... he wants to be a pirate! A _pirate_!" The Marine's expression of dismay only made Roux cackle all the more.

"T-that, hahaha!! N-not,  _pfft_ , a Mari-marine like you? oh my god I can't breathe hahaha!!" 

"This is serious, Roux! This is your nephew we're talking about! My grandson is going to turn into a stinky, good for nothing, pirate scum!"

"Hur hur hur~ Perhaps he'll join Whitebeard? Maybe he'll even be one of the Division Commanders?! Oh, I wonder what his bounty will be when he grows up~ Should we bet? I say roughly 550,000,000 Beli when he reaches the age of twenty." 

"Shitty Roux!!" Garp's fist raised, which immediately caused Roux to stop laughing. "Eat this; First of Love, Second edition!"

"Geh!" Roux cupped the heated bump on his forehead, fat tears making a show of wetting his eyes. "What was that for, you shitty geezer?!"

"So it's _your_ fault Ace is calling me a shitty geezer, you shitty brat?! Once more!"

"Stop-  _itai_!" 

"Have you learned your lesson yet?!" 

Their violent banter was suddenly cut short when they heard a crash coming from the kitchen. It only made Roux groan in despair. With a sigh, he hopped off of the sofa and strode to the kitchen - where Rocinante was. When he saw the Clumsy Idiot on the kitchen floor with his legs raised to the ceiling, he couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

What had he been expecting when he asked Roci to fetch something for him, anyway?

"Please tell me you didn't break anything." he deadpanned. 

"Itetetete..." Rocinante moaned as he righted himself. "No... All of my bones are in one piece. Probably."

"Not you, fool. The plates." Roux crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"O-oh. Uh. Yes?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"An answer!" 

" _Haa_... Whatever. Go sit with the old man, Rocinante. I'll clean this up."

"No need, Boss! I'm the one who-" the idiot tripped over his own ankles and fell face first onto the edge of the dining table, causing a waterfall of a nosebleed to spurt. "... I'm alright!"

"Just... Go..." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he counted backward from a hundred.

"... S-sorry..." The younger man's shoulder slumped.

Before Rocinante could dejectedly pass by, however, Roux grabbed the taller man and pulled him down so that they were on the same height level.

"At least your nose isn't broken." He murmured as he gingerly prodded and examine the swollen nose. After making sure that Rocinante wasn't hurt anywhere else, he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to the ex-Noble. "Take this. It'll help with the swelling... Roci." He tested the nickname whilst watching the man's face for any signs of discomfort. 

"Un. Thanks, Boss." Rocinante's ears were red as he avoided Roux's eyes but didn't seem all that bothered by the shortening of his name. Roux made a mental note to refer to Rocinante as Roci from now on. 

After dismissing his PA from the kitchen, he shrugged off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves.

"Yosh. Let's get started."

Within minutes, the kitchen was spotless - not a bloodstain or glass shard in sight. He wiped his forehead, hissing slightly when the bump made itself known.

Well, at least Garp held back.

The first time he received the infamous Fist of Love, he had been knocked out cold for the whole day, causing Garp to fret all over him once he woke up. After having reluctantly explained his fragile constitution and hopeless natural resilience, Garp had taken to giving him the _second edition_ of the Fist of Love. Which basically meant only a microscopic amount of Haki that even a six-year-old Luffy would laugh at.

Yes, he was incredibly weak against physical attacks. Thus the reason for his muscles being lithe rather than bulky. He needed to be fast and flexible to dodge and flee at the slightest of dangers.

When he exited the kitchen, it was to Garp proudly spouting off to Roci about his two cute grandsons (and son, though without directly calling him Dragon). It made Roux feel happy to see the two people (adults) in his life getting along quite fantastically. Despite having forced Roci to call him Boss and treating him harshly for the first few months, he grew to care for the younger man (similar to how he cares for a really clumsy dog?). 

He made his way over and plopped himself on the sofa in between the two, smirking at Garp's irritated look at having been interrupted. He then turned to Roci and proceeded to tell him all about the stupid things Garp had done around Ace, which prompted the old man to squawk in embarrassment and chase him about the house.

Whilst he grinned cheekily, he taunted the Marine for his slow speed.

He dearly wished that days like these would never come to an end.

* * *

"Ouch... Can we take a break now, Boss?" Roci whined from underneath toddler Ace, who was grinning with delight as the boy continued to pull Roci's dark hair, the roots showing a slightly blonde coloring. Roux made a mental note to inform the younger male to dye his hair later on. 

He smirked, merely crossing his right leg over the other as he watched his nephew playing rough with the clumsy ex-Marine spy. They were currently in the forest, with him sitting on a huge boulder and the other two just a few meters away. Garp had assigned Roux as Ace's babysitter whilst he visited Luffy, seeing as Dadan was on an 'errand' with her family.

They would later switch since he wanted to see the future rubberman, too.  

Oh, and if anyone was wondering why Garp didn't just bring Luffy over, Roux has no idea. When he brought that up, the old man had a serious face on as he said that he has his reasons. So he simply shrugged and accepted it. No need to be nosy, yeah? (though he was insanely curious) The two little boys would end up meeting eventually, anyway. 

Besides, he was already providing his nephew with a somewhat decent childhood when compared to canon, always retelling the prank wars he would have with Rouge as a bedtime story. 

"Don't be a baby, Dapple-kun. If Ace-kun wants to be a pirate, he needs to be able to defend himself, yes? So we should help him."

"Your and my definition of helping him is different, Boss! You sadist! Demon!"

"Ah, Ace-kun. Aim for the eyes. A pirate's fight is always dirty."

"Gyaa! Pause! Timeout!"

"If all that fails, kick between his legs. That's every man's weak spot."

"Boooooooosssssss!!"

* * *

 13 years before canon

"... Gaaaaaaaarp...." Sengoku growled, causing both Garp and Roux to turn their heads towards the Fleet Admiral.

They were both currently on their breaks, and since Sengoku's office has the best air conditioning (and is spacious), it became their hangout to the two troublemakers years ago.

Now, in their quest to fight off boredom, they were playing poker whilst the big Marine boss did his paperwork. Strip poker, to be more precise, since Sengoku's golden rule was no gambling with Beli... there wasn't really any other option, ya know? Don't judge. 

Roux's fedora, overcoat, blazer, tie, and vest have been discarded onto the tiled floor, whilst Garp's coat, blazer, tie, shoes, and socks were thrown... somewhere.

"What?" The old man threw a questioning and discreet look at Roux whilst replying to the Fleet Admiral. Roux himself only shrugged, not knowing why the highest ranking Marine was in a bad mood. They had been quiet, after all. 

"This is your son, isn't it?"

A newspaper was thrown to Garp, who caught it effortlessly after putting down his hand cards. Curious, Roux moved closer and read over Garp's shoulder.

...  _Oh_.

The front page of the newspaper had a VERY familiar photo of a man with a tattoo on the left side of his face, grinning 'evily' as the town burned behind him. The article described the things the Revolutionary Army did, including the recent liberating of an island that was under the control of the World Government (coughNoblecough).

Roux took a peek at Sengoku's face, only to glance away with a snicker. Another peek at Garp's face and he had to resist the urge to double his laughter. Their reactions were like heaven and hell. Sengoku looked ready to explode whilst Garp has already burst out into mad cackles. Roux grinned as he threw himself onto the visitor's couch, wishing he had popcorn for what was about to happen. 

As predicted; Sengoku flipped his desk, the paperwork flying everywhere, and grasped onto Garp's collar, shaking the Vice-Admiral violently as he snarled.

"What are you laughing about, you fool?! This is serious! Those bastards-, no, those old men,- _nono that's wrong_ \- the  **Gorosei**  won't accept that a Vice-Admiral has any blood ties to a Revolutionary!! The Leader at that!"

Roux covered his mouth, his eyes tearing up at the hilarity of Sengoku's name calling. Those five elders were definitely disliked! The show didn't end there, however.

"What? Is that all you're worried about?" Garp dug his nose, not at all minding that he was being strangled by the Fleet Admiral. "Just don't tell them he's my son."

"You think it's that simple?!!?!"

"Yep." Garp showed a silly grin as he flicked the booger off his pinky.

"You utter fool!!" A blood vessel popped and with a deafening roar, Garp was thrown onto the floor. "Fix this!"

"Oi, Red. What's his bounty?" At Garp's nonchalant question, Roux grabbed the newspaper and flipped through, only stopping when he found the bounty page.

"Hmm... Dragon the Revolutionary standing at... 450,000,000 Beli. I estimate that his bounty will be over 2,000,000,000 Beli after a couple of years down the road. I can almost guarantee that he will be known as  _The World's Most-Dangerous Criminal_. My Informant senses are tingling-"

He was cut off from further praises and 'guesswork' when his collar was roughly grabbed by an angry Fleet Admiral and he was bodily thrown onto Garp, knocking all air out of his lungs with an "oomph!". 

"Don't sound so proud!! You're both banned from taking any more annual leaves!!"

"Excuse me?!" "Say that again?!"

* * *

10 years before canon

The atmosphere was heavy as Roux and Roci sat face to face on the deck of Roux's small-sized sailing ship (twice as small as the Going Merry). On the wooden flooring in between them was a Log Pose. A shattered one. 

Roux's impassive expression twitched as he continued to stare at the useless device whilst Roci's forehead became soaked with sweat.

"Well?" He asked in a monotone. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

"Please don't throw me overboard, Boss!!" Roci dogeza-ed. 

Roux pinched the bridge of his nose as he patted the head of the hopeless ex-pirate rather condescendingly. _Just great_. Their Log Pose was broken. Now what?

"As much as I'm tempted to do just yet, I can't fish you out myself. Bring me the den den mushi. We'll contact Garp and get him to send us another Log Pose by Coo delivery."

"Aye!" Roci saluted clumsily and rushed to the cabin. The younger man had started saying 'aye' after Roux had told him to do and speak things Corazon/Rocinante would never have done. It was, truthfully, quite endearing. Better than any verbal ticks the younger man's many cousins have. 

Roux could only shake his head in fondness whilst he swept the broken Log Pose into the bin. Even though he was technically the 'boss', he would rather be the one in charge of cleaning and cooking. Especially when there's broken shards and sharp objects involved. Knowing Roci, the taller man would've hurt himself considerably.

When he heard Roci's footsteps loudly coming closer, he turned to face his PA, ready to take the den den mushi into his hands.

Luck has always been a questionable commodity to Roux. 

Before Roci was even near him, the Clumsy Idiot somehow slipped over nothing and sent the den den mushi flying out of his palms.

" _Ah_...!"

 _Splash_.

~~... RIP snail.~~

The two men stared at each other with equally pale faces, the taller looking close to fainting.

Roux decided there and then that he would somehow get Katakuri to join his small but elite(?) team. Or at least get someone who can see a few seconds into the future to prevent shite like this from ever happening again. Or maybe a Merfolk. 

"You... You... imbECILE!!!"

_[Due to the explicit violence, the author has decided to remove it entirely. Thank you for your understanding. Teehee~]_

* * *

Roux was flabbergasted.

It was understandable, of course, given the fact that his ship was currently docked on the island of the legendary HQ of the Revolutionary Army. It had been breadcrumbs of accidences that saw to him being here.

The island, of course, had been coincidentally spotted. Roux was joyful and decided to make a detour to buy a few extra Log Poses, as well as a couple of den den mushis before moving on.

But who knew... As soon as he was within range, he saw the familiar rocky building of the Revolutionary Base of Operations. They truly were both unfortunate and fortunate at the same time.

Roci might've agreed with him if not for his... state right now. The PA was currently indisposed, a twitching pile of limbs due to having been pummeled into a bloodied pulp. Roux truly loved Roci like his own little brother... But at times like this... Let's just say Roux was lucky there was no such thing as child services or domestic abuse hotlines in this world.

It was only after making extra sure that their ship was firmly secured and would not be floating off without them anytime soon did they then proceed to explore. He didn't trust Roci at all after such an unlucky streak. 

"Do you know where we are, Boss?" Roci lit a cigarette as they walked, predictably causing his scarf to catch on fire. Roux, without even looking, took out a bottle spray and extinguished said fire.

"I have my suspicions, yes." He answered with a glint in his golden eyes. "Be on your best behavior, Dapple-kun. We're about to greet the Revolutionary Army."

"Aye, Boss! ... _eh_? R-r-r-revolutionary... army...?" Roci (with his battered face) turned to Roux with snot dribbling out from one of his nostrils, his comical expression of horror clear to see. Roux grinned as he tugged his fedora to shadow his eyes, nodding at the trembling PA. "Uh, Boss? Maybe I should wait back at the ship...?" At Roux's sharp smile, Roci averted his eyes. "Or not."

"Silence and Hide us, Dapple-kun. Let's _bug_ them to hell and back."

"I'd rather we not..." Insert murderous glare from one unamused boss. "Aye, Boss!"

"Good boy. Alright, Dapple-kun. You know the drill. I want each corner explored and no stone unturned!  _Arm_  yourself, my dear PA. This is going to be so much fun...!"

Roci nodded, his expression turning serious as he took out a pen and sketchbook.

Roci, as Roux came to realize over the years of living together, was truly talented in the art of drawing complicated 3D structures, especially landscapes and blueprints. They were his specialties. The younger man was practically born to be out and about for reconnaissance purposes. 

With practiced movements, the two sneakily went around the rocky terrain, not wanting to trigger any unknown alarms by immediately entering the building just yet. Whilst also making sure that Roci remained close to him to prevent the other from tripping all over the place, he planted bugs in certain hidden locations. Especially throughout the area that looked to be the training grounds. He also made sure that Roci saw where he hid them so that they could be added to that book of his.

Roci, as a whole, was truly a blessing to an Informant like Roux. The Nagi Nagi no Mi came in pretty handy as well. Having all the sounds they make be muted was beyond convenient. Roux was still teaching the younger man about the advantages of such an ability - especially for espionage - but sadly, inherent clumsiness wasn't something easy to get rid of. 

"Do you need us to go around again?" Roux asked as the two of them knelt behind a couple of giant size boulders. 

Roci shook his head slightly, his scarf fluttering at the movement. 

"I've memorized the layout, Boss." 

"You're the best, Dapple-kun." He took off the other's fedora and ruffled his hair before turning away, completely missing the reddish hue on Roci's cheeks as the younger man fumbled to tilt his fedora forward, shadowing his features from being seen. 

After confirming that nobody was patrolling nearby, they both dashed to the entrance, with Roux holding Roci's forearm tightly in case the latter tripped at a critical moment. It had happened before, and at this stage, Roux would be a fool to trust Roci's uncoordinated limbs. 

When they reached the building, they quickly parted and placed their backs on either side of the entrance. Since they didn't really need to keep quiet due to Roci's (seriously handy) power, Roux spoke without a care. He could put his confidence in Roci at this job. The man's control over his DF ability was amazing (thanks to the years of acting as a mute).

"Make sure to inform me if you get tired, Dapple-kun. And only move when I say so. We can't make any mistakes since we're up against the _Revolutionary Army_."

"Aye, Boss." 

Roux peeked through the open doors, his fedora tilted back to prevent his vision from being blocked. When he saw that the coast was clear, he proceeded inside.

The pathway was then split into two, which made him narrow his eyes in concentration. He picked up many signs of life mainly coming from the right side, so he peered slightly around the corner to check.

"Come. Move left. Avoid right for now. There's a huge gathering."

The moment Roci was next to him, he held the clumsy PA's by his right forearm and continued walking. They proceeded like this throughout their exploration. With Roux hiding bugs along the way whilst sensing for people at corridors and rooms, and Roci jotting down everything he sees.

The building was kind of like a maze, and if not for Roci, Roux would've already been lost. Perfect memory was useless when everything looked identical. 

Roux didn't know how long they could keep this up for, but he would try his best without risking their lives.

* * *

Day 1

"Five incoming 2'oclock. 30 seconds to arrival." He stated with a frown of concentration, currently using two bobby pins to lockpick the janitor's closet. 

" _Ahh_..." At Roci's 'oops' tone of voice, Roux turned his head slightly to see what was wrong, his nimble fingers not once stopping their activities. His eyes almost popped out from their sockets at the sight of his PA struggling to untie his shoelaces, which had somehow gotten strung together.

At the sound of the closet's lock giving way, he grunted as he bodily picked the former Noble and shoved him inside the closet, not at all caring that Roci had stumbled and fallen to his arse. Without a moment's delay, he leaped in and slammed the door close, just in time too because the five he sensed had just rounded the corner, now currently walking by the closet as they chattered away, oblivious to the two intruders. 

He glowered at the man behind of him, a bucket having fallen onto Roci's head. When Roci only laughed sheepishly, Roux couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He knew that his PA would take ages to properly do his own shoelace, so he dropped to his knees, not at all caring at the meep Roci let out when his balls came close to being crushed by one of Roux's knee.

Due to the closet being so cramped, his forehead was resting lightly on the younger man's chest as he bent his head forward to make work of the strings.

"Damn it, Rocinante! Stay still. Stop squirming...!"

"But y-your knee...!"

"Endure it for fuck's sake. There's no more room for me to maneuver!"

"A-aye."

* * *

Day 2

"It seems they're not moving any time soon. We'll rest here for a bit." He stated whilst peering out from the air vent, listening to the members of the Revolutionary Army discuss their future training and raids. Useful. He decided to leave a bug here. 

"Boss." Roci's voice sounded strained, causing Roux to look at him with one raised brow, inwardly hiding his concern. Since they were inside the vent's shaft, they were both on their stomachs. "I need to go to the toilet."

"... Hold it in." He deadpanned, concern immediately leaving his body in favor of exasperation (again). 

Roci's expression changed into a kicked puppy look.

"I've been holding it in since we've docked."

"That was a day ago! Ngh... You're hopeless. Do you remember where the toilets are located? Make sure they're near the vents. We can't really travel far since these guys seem to be having an indoors day."

"F-from where we first entered the vents."

"That's a fucking three-story climb!"

"Aye?"

* * *

Day 3

"Eat quickly," Roux grunted as he shoved more food into his mouth, not at all caring about table manners right now, "then make sure to pack away some water as wel-"

" _Annhhuugg_!!"

"How the hell are you choking on _pudding_?!" He barked as he quickly slapped Roci's back a couple of times. It was only when the other spat out the pudding that he sighed in relief, shoulders sagging forward. 

The younger man had tears in his eyes as he wiped the saliva off his lips whilst coughing. 

"You know what? I don't want to know. Keep a lookout whilst I get some bottles for us."

"Ay- _cough_ , aye."

* * *

 Day 4

He was flipping through confidential files and paperwork when he heard Roci's alarmed yelp.

His eyebrows twitched _violently_ as he turned to the Clumsy Idiot, only to do a double take when he saw Roci's scarf on fire. That wasn't what made him panic (it was too common of a sight). The worrying thing was that they were in an _enclosed office_ with a _smoke detector_  on the ceiling _directly above_ the fucking idiot. 

With urgency, he tackled the idiot to the ground and pulled out a spray bottle. After extinguishing the fire, he shrugged off his blazer and immediately got to airing the office they were in. 

"Did you try to smoke?!" He glared at Roci, who had stood up and was also waving his blazer around to disperse the smoke from reaching the smoke detector. 

"The nicotine was speaking to me," Roci replied with bloodshot eyes and trembling fingers. 

"... We'll go to the balcony after I finish up here." _This damn addict..._

"Aye..."

* * *

 Day 5

Random soldier A: _"I haven't seen Kuma-san around lately."_

Random soldier B: _"Isn't he on a special mission?"_

Random soldier C: " _Ya shure? Heard Emp Iva-sama asking Inazuma-san 'bout him just yesterday."_

Random soldier A: _"Right?! Isn't it suspicious that he's suddenly-"_

"Boss! Boss Boss! I found something!"

At Roci's excited voice coming from his earpiece, Roux faded back into the shadows and stealthily exited the lounge area via crawling on the ceiling. After confirming that the coast was clear, he dropped onto the floor and dashed into the room next to the lounge, where Roci was. 

"What is it?" He asked as he locked the door before turning to face his PA.

"An Eternal Pose!" Roci showed his discovery with a wide grin. It was pointing directly at this location, meaning that with this Pose, the two of them could come back here anytime. 

What a treasure!

"Good job, Rocinante! Let's swipe that and leave this place. I'm long overdue for a bath."

As the PA walked forward to hand the Eternal Pose over, he somehow slipped, causing his legs to reach for the high heavens whilst the back of his head landed on the floor.

 _Crash_!

The sound of glass was excruciatingly loud and caused Roux to stiffen up in alarm.

... Right. It was decided. The next location they were going to was fucking Whole Cake Island. 

"Roci... Did you drop the soundproof and Hakiproof bubble when you... fell?"

"... I think so." Roci groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Random soldier B: _"Hey, I think I heard it coming from here."_

"Fuck. Have you reapplied the field yet?!" He whispered urgently as he rushed to their exit route - the only open window in the room.

"Aye! Sorry, Boss. My control slipped."

"Forget it. You've done well so far to use your powers without rest. Now, quick. Out out."

"But the Eternal Pose-"

"Is already broken."

"There's a whole drawer full-"

"What?! Where?!" Roux, without even holding back, used Soru to the drawer Roci pointed to. "Out the window. Now!"

Hearing his klutz of a PA doing as he ordered, he narrowed his eyes in concentration and tapped into his Devil Fruit Power. The world around his slowed down - or to be more precise, he sped up.

Without a moment of delay, he slid open the cabinet's drawers and cried out in triumph at the amount of Eternal Pose inside. Without remorse for theft, he took two, closed it, made sure that everything in the room didn't look tempered, and shifted the destroyed Eternal Pose to be situated just right as if the wind had knocked it down from the desk, before following after Roci.

As soon as he was out the window, he released the hold of his power.

Random soldier A: _"This room? Isn't this the storage room?"_

He heard the door unlock and three sets of footsteps coming in. 

Random soldier C: " _Tch. Just the wind. You so paranoid, Justin. Let's go back and drink~"_

Random soldier B: _"... yeah yeah. But I swear I sensed a Voice..."_

Random Soldier C: " _You must've imagined it."_

Roux and Roci looked at each other as they hanged just under the window outside, sweat clinging to their skin as they sighed out in blatant relief.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome here, my dear PA."

"I'm getting tired as well, Boss."

"Hold the bubble until we're back on our ship. Ready?"

"Aye!"

"Let's go."

* * *

The minute they were off the island and back at sea, they fell boneless onto the deck's floor, their eyes bloodshot and their foreheads covered with a layer of cold sweat.

"Boss... Can we never do that ever again?" Roci whimpered as he struggled to turn his head to look at Roux. 

"I concur." He deadpanned. "... Hey, Roci. Quick question. Did we manage to find a Log Pose or den den mushi from them?"

Roci's hand dug into his pockets for a couple of seconds before he tiredly pulled out a Log Pose, intact and in working condition.

"I saw this on our way out."

"... I could kiss you right now, Rocinante. But I'm too fucking exhausted to move. Just make sure you don't break that one, please. Or we'll have to go back to their HQ to send an S.O.S to Garp." He slurred, too exhausted to care about anything but sleep.

Within seconds, he fell into Morpheus' embrace, Roci following after him not a moment later. 

They both deserved it after five whole days of high-pressured espionage and no sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Dame = useless
> 
> Dapple is Don Quixote's old donkey, by the way.


	6. What D. Fudge?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Too much work.

8 years before canon

* * *

 

Roux stretched like a satisfied cat, ignoring the teary-eyed boy who was squatting just in front of him and holding the goose eggs on his forehead.

The idiot deserved it.

Upon reaching Foosha village, Roci had made a beeline to Patys Bar whilst Roux had climbed Mt Colubo to visit his two adorable nephews. Halfway up the mountain, Luffy had, much to Roux's amused fondness, tackled him immediately upon sight. Now, Roux was a gentleman by nature, but once the kid had the balls to cheekily refer to him as 'ba-chan', he instantly gifted Luffy with his own version of the Fist of Love (having his actions be influenced by Garp was not pleasant at all).

"I-itai...!!" The pre-teen pouted before he looked directly into Roux's eyes. 

_Luffy uses puppy eyes™!_

_It's not very effective..._

Roux snorted, having grown used to those looks (especially since Roci would constantly use them after having broken one thing or another). Well, he supposes he could give Luffy a brownie point for trying. Maybe those private lessons in manipulation and trickery were starting to show their results? 

"Hey, Luffy-kun. Where's Garp?" At Roux's question, the kid stopped his futile _attack_.

"Jii-chan? Don't know." Was Luffy's nonchalant reply as he dug his nose, already having forgotten his pain. 

Roux raised a sceptical brow. How strange. Last he heard of the old geezer, Garp was in the area - creating havoc and more paperwork for Sengoku. The poor soul.

"Must be delayed then," he murmured to himself before he extended his hand, "let's go, Luffy-kun. You can tell me all about your adventures with Ace-kun as we walk."

Without hesitation, Luffy grabbed the offered hand, interlaced their fingers together, and started to walk to the Dadan Family base. Luffy was chatting a mile a minute, telling Roux every little thing that happened whilst he was away, their linked hands swinging back and forth relaxedly.

The kid was so cute like this. 

Now, at nine years old, Luffy has stopped wearing t-shirts and was in a red sleeveless tank top. The shorts were the same, and his love for sandals was still strong as ever. Roux recalled the few times he had tried to get the boy to wear proper shoes or boots, but Luffy had complained about them being too cramped for his taste. So with a dejected sigh, he relented and allowed the idiot to run around the forest in nothing but sandals.

Sometimes, he would often forget that humans from the One Piece world weren't fragile like those back on Earth.

They defy all common sense and logic. 

Small cuts and bruises would disappear in minutes, whilst broken bones would mend within a week or less. Hell, even stab wounds don't take long to heal. Some really strong ones won't even die after being shot and stabbed multiple of times ~~(coughWhitebeardcough)~~. Earthlings would consider those feats as nothing short of a miracle. It was too bad Roux didn't have their resilience. His body (somehow even after reincarnation) having been too attuned to Earth's.

After another few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the mountain bandits' home. Luffy pulled him inside, a D grin on his youthful features.

He hummed in approval when he took in the condition of the place. It was good to see that Dadan had taken his words into consideration. A few years back, he had ( ~~threatened)~~  kindly informed her that he didn't want to risk his nephews falling ill due to how sloppy they were in the cleaning department. So, of course, the bandit boss complied with his demands. _As she should if she knew what was best for her._

"It's still early... but would you like something to eat, Luffy-kun?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchens, already knowing the answer from the boy's expression.

Luffy, still holding his hand, nodded eagerly with drool already leaking out from the corner of his mouth, "Meat! I want meat!"

Roux chuckled at the boy's eagerness.

"Where's your big brother?" Whilst asking, he released Luffy's hand in favor of looking through all of the ingredients.

Hm... Stew, perhaps?

"With Makino." 

Roux blinked at that before he opened up his Kenbunshoku Haki.

After having sensed Ace with Roci a few seconds later, he turned it off. Usually, he would've left it on passive mode, but because this was considered to be a holiday of sorts, he preferred to let his guard down and enjoy his time with his family. Garp disapproved, of course, though Roux truly did not know why. The East Blue was only full of weaklings, after all. Uh, apart from his family. D's were all monsters. 

Turning his attention back to the present, he stretched slightly before he began.

Knowing that Luffy wouldn't be leaving the kitchen anytime soon, he paid the drooling kid no mind whilst removing his fedora, overcoat, and blazer, leaving him in only his waistcoat suit and fancy dress shoes. As he made his way to the sink, he dropped those article of clothing on Luffy's straw hat wearing head - grinning when his idiot of a nephew sputtered - and he folded up his sleeves, revealing his tattoo clad forearms.

They were something he had gotten during his teenage years. In fact, all of his tattoos, not just on his arms, were the exact ones he had back on Earth (he had missed his first life, thus why he had gotten them in the first place).

On his left arm, from his inner wrist to his elbow, was a complicated and detailed drawing of two peacock feathers and the Illuminati in the middle. He kinda suspects that the reason his epithet was  _Thousand Eyes_ was due to this particular tattoo. Usually, on islands with insanely high temperatures, he would forgo his coat and blazer, rolling up his sleeves as well.

On his right arm was a sleeve of tribal lines. Simple, manly, and attractive - to him, anyway. Whoever disagrees shall receive a kick to the face. 

Oh, and the latest tattoo he acquired was on his left chest. A mini cowboy hat on an ace of spades, a straw hat with a 'scar' at the bottom left, and a top hat with goggles on it. On the topic of Sabo... he should inform Luffy and Ace that their brother was still alive. He heard from one of his 'Revolutionary bugs' that they found a boy matching Sabo's description. 

 _After_ he prepares the food, of course. Gotta concentrate.  

"Uncle Roux!" 

At the sound of his other nephew's voice, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, his hands not once stopping their activities of chopping vegetables. 

For a twelve-year-old teen, Ace was pretty tall. Almost reaching Roux's chin, in fact. Ace was wearing a blue open front shirt, black shorts, and boots. This one Roux managed to coax into wearing proper covered shoes, much to his inner glee. Now, all that was missing was the cowboy hat. Which was currently on his ship since he had forgotten to take it with him.

By complete coincidence, on his way here, Roux had spotted a familiar looking orange cowboy hat with two blue smileys, one grinning and the other frowning. Not even thinking of anything else, he bought the hat.

He was snapped out of his musings when Ace all but wrapped him in a hug. Due to the difference in body build and muscle mass, Roux's slender frame was completely engulfed. And was that his manly pride he heard shattering? Yep. 

Ignoring the slight envy of his nephew's more manly body, Roux leaned back into the firm chest, his grin almost splitting his face in two with how wide it was. 

"Heya, Ace-kun. You've grown bigger." He turned back to the half cut-up vegetables, not minding that his cheek brushed lightly against an equally freckled one.

"I'll soon be taller than you, Rou-oji." The cheeky brat replied, not even hinting at letting go any time soon. In fact, if Ace had been shorter, he would've clung to Roux's back like a demented monkey. Or a koala. 

Ah, now he kinda wanted to have Ace go back to being a little brat. The freckled pre-teen was so cute back then, always clinging onto Roux. Garp would always get insanely jealous and hit Roux with those dreadful Fists of Love. And when he got scolded by Ace for being violent, calling the old man a shitty geezer, Roux would be the one who got pouted at.

Mou, that old man was beyond childish. 

"I know you will." He agreed in a knowing and indulgent tone. 

"... No fair! I want a hug too!" Luffy pouted before he jumped onto Ace's back, causing Roux to stumble at the added weight. He grunted at that but made no move to shake his precious nephews off, only cheating secretly by using Haki to filter through his muscles. He, unlike the others of his small family, wasn't built for physical strength. Even Luffy would be able to KO him with pure strength alone. 

"Get off, Luffy!" Ace unwrapped one arm around Roux in order to push against Luffy's cheek, causing the youngest D's neck to stretch.

"No!" Luffy blew a raspberry.

It made Ace huff out in exasperation, but even though his expression was grumpy, he couldn't quite hide the fondness dancing in his eyes. 

Roux only chuckled at his two nephews. He loved seeing them happy and unburdened. When he heard Luffy's stomach roar furiously, however, a demand for food, he shook his shoulders slightly. 

"Alright, boys. Get off. How am I supposed to cook with you two monkeys hanging off my back?" That seemed to do the trick. The two had practically flown off of him, drool leaking out from the corner of their lips as they stared at him with stars in their eyes.

Such gluttons... Why was everyone who he considered to be family all have black holes for a stomach, anyway?

... speaking of which. Where was Roci?

"Ace-kun? Weren't you with Roci? I don't see him anywhere."

Ace wiped the drool from his lips before answering, "Not sure, uncle. Last I saw him, he's in Makino's bar - being swarmed by girls."

Roux's eyebrows raised a notch.

"... He's popular with the ladies?" _Him_? The Clumsy Idiot who couldn't even take a shower whilst standing up? 

Ace and Luffy looked at each other as if they had also come to the same conclusion as him. They then shrugged.

"I didn't know being an idiot would get you popular with girls." Ace said to Luffy, his left eyebrow raised in scepticism.

"Is the meat ready yet?" Luffy asked rather than replied, one of his pinkies digging into his nose to show his disinterest in anything that wasn't meat. 

* * *

t took them a total of seven months before they managed to reach the outskirts of Totto Land. They got delayed greatly thanks to his busy schedule and Roci's general clumsiness... And then there was also that one incident when Luffy had snuck onboard his ship and eaten all of their food, thus causing them to stay for another few days to re-stock.

Since his 'team' only composed of the two of them, with Roci being his PA only in name, work and ship maintenance all fell into Roux's hands. His daily life on the sea was hectic and something like the following:

5 AM: Wake up, check on overnight bug recordings + paperwork  
6 AM: Daily training  
8 AM: Shower and get ready for the day  
8.30 AM: Cook breakfast  
9 AM: Wake Roci then eat breakfast together whilst reading the newspaper  
9.30AM: Check scheduled business appointments and continue doing paperwork  
11 AM: Make sure Roci had not burned down the mast then navigate  
1 PM: Cook lunch whilst checking on bug recordings with Roci  
1.30PM: Have lunch with Roci whilst doing unfinished paperwork  
2 PM: Clean up a portion of the vessel then ~~take a break~~ steer the ship  
3 PM: Overview Roci's training  
6 PM: Drop the anchor then cook dinner  
6.30 PM: Have dinner with Roci whilst doing any unfinished paperwork  
7 PM: Check remaining bug recordings with Roci  
11 PM: Check if Roci has fallen asleep or fell overboard, then review all information collected from the bugs  
12 AM: Take a shower  
12.30 AM: Do the rest of the unfinished paperwork and sleep afterward at whatever time (usually 2 or 3 AM)

Heh. It was no wonder he preferred to slack off at the Marine HQ with Garp and annoy Sengoku by playing poker in the Fleet Admiral's office. 

Sometimes, on unlucky days, pirates would spot his rectangular bright red flag ( **not** a Jolly Roger) with a dark red smiley face right in the middle and a hashtag on the top left, and try to make a den den mushi connection or signal to get ahold of his services. Other times, they simply started to fire cannons and make threats.

The former was troublesome if he cared to admit it out loud. For pirates who have honor amongst thieves, things would flow smoothly. But if they were those demanding and arrogant low lives, Roux would often get headaches. Especially when he gets stupid questions and requests like 'tell me where One Piece is!' or 'spread rumors about my crew being undefeatable!'.

It causes migraines.

For those who opened fire without a cause, they were easier to deal with. He would simply send his PA over to kick their collective asses. And if they have a bounty on their heads? All the better!

Even though Roci was insanely clumsy, he was insanely strong as well. With the help of Roux's training menu from hell (One Piece knowledge was handy like that), Roci was probably on par with canon Jinbei right now. Though because of innate clumsiness, fighting for a long period of time wasn't something Roux could recommend.

Many might think that Roci's Devil Fruit Power was useless in battle. But as a certain wise man had said: _"there are no useless Devil Fruit Powers, only useless users"_. The Nagi Nagi no Mi could hide their presence **and** Haki completely, thus the reason for why they were able to sneak around the Revolutionary Army's base for five whole days without someone detecting them.

With the right use, Roci could become a godly assassin.

Too bad he was such a klutz... 

"Do we have business with Big Mom, Boss?" Roci questioned from underneath the patio umbrella.

He was currently seated on the bigger of the two relaxers and leisurely sipping juice from a swirly straw, a bluetooth earpiece hooked on his right ear as he listened to one of the bug recordings. His legs were crossed and his eyes covered by aviator shades, looking far too relaxed for someone that was working.

Roux's eyebrow twitched at the sight.

"You call me boss, yet _I'm_ the one steering the ship." He deadpanned behind the wheel.

"I wouldn't mind steering, Boss, but you banned me from even going near it," Roci answered honestly, having pushed his shades down the bridge of his nose to look up at Roux.

"Has Doflamingo ever allowed you to steer his ship, Roci?" At the younger man's slowly reddening cheeks, Roux continued without a change of expression. "I figured. Ah, forget it. No, we don't have any business with Charlotte Linlin. In fact, I'd rather we avoid her."

"Then why are we here?" Roci flusteredly changed the subject.

"For another Charlotte." He answered with amusement. Seeing that there were about thirty or so smaller islands surrounding Whole Cake Island, he tapped his chin in thought. Which one was it again...?

"... You're a pirate?" At Roci's uncertain tone, Roux wanted to drop kick him. What did the Clumsy Idiot think he would do? Kidnap and ask for ransom?! Roux was a gentleman - he would never fall to such a level. 

"And how - pray tell - did you come to that ridiculous conclusion? Have I ever done anything remotely dastardly?" When Roci opened his mouth as if to say yes, Roux quickly added with a grimace, "Don't answer that. I'm not a pirate, and neither are you. I'm an informant and you're my PA. Simple."

Roci blinked owlishly before he plopped his fist onto his hand in an 'aha, I got it!' way. Sometimes, he truly wanted to see what was going on inside that Clumsy Idiot's head. Maybe a book that contains 101 ways to have an embarrassing death?

"Then what do you mean by that, Boss?"

"You'll see soon, my dear PA," Roux smirked, causing Roci to shiver.

"That expression... I have a bad feeling...!" Roci mumbled softly, but not soft enough. "Uh, Boss? Can I stay on the ship?"

"Rejected." Instant reply.

"Why?!" Roci whined as he placed his glass of fruit juice down to light up a cigarette, for once, not setting his scarf on fire.

Roux was deeply impressed.

"You'll definitely destroy it whilst I'm gone."

"... Somehow, I can't deny it..." His PA slumped further into his relaxer (almost toppling completely backward before he managed to catch himself at the very last second) and pouted, the lit cigarette dangling loosely between his lips.

He chuckled, "Acceptance to your faults is a good mindset to have. It's a road to improvement."

"... So which Island are we visiting?"

Roux snorted at the blatant change of topic.

"Komugi. And careful not to drop your-" Roci's cigarette fell onto his scarf and caught fire, causing the taller man to yelp and stand up - only to slip and faceplant onto the floor. "-cigarette. _Idiot_."

* * *

When they docked at Komugi island's port, Roux almost died from the aroma alone. Many might not know this, but he has a major sweet tooth.

After making sure that the ship was truly anchored, he spotted Roci making his way over, the other having gone silent with a sober expression on his face - the fluffy scarf actually making him look deadly with the combination of his pristine navy blue three-piece suit and fedora. This was what he liked about Roci. The younger man knew exactly when to act serious and when to have fun. It was no wonder Sengoku sent him to infiltrate the Donquixote Family. 

As soon as Roci was beside of him, Roux strode into a random direction, acting as if he had a destination in mind - which he did, kind of. He didn't exactly know _how_ to actually get to Hakuriki Town. He might know most of the future and all that jazz thanks to his One Piece knowledge, but fiction could never beat reality.

Manga readers would simply flip a page and the main character would already be on the next island. In reality, it takes weeks, or even months, to travel to specific islands. Especially if that island was located on the Grand Line; what with their unpredictable weather. The same could be said for towns and villages on islands. 

The citizens didn't look at all worried about their arrival, only smiling with friendly intentions whilst trying to sell them pastries and the likes. The reason? Roux managed to get intel of a grand party being hosted by Big Mom.

Lucky, right?

Anyone and everyone strong enough to come here was allowed entry. Since she was one of the Yonko, she didn't even worry about assassination attempts.  
The party would be in a week's time. And after that party was over and done with, locals would be suspicious of any outsiders who remained behind.

Thus, within this short period of seven days, Roux has to successfully recruit Charlotte Katakuri into his small team. Screw the plot. He wanted someone who could babysit Roci- _ahem_ , he meant, he wanted someone who could help out on the ship.

Two people, no matter how awesome, can't do everything on their own. Roux was severely overworked and dreaded sailing for another day without at least getting someone to navigate and steer the god damn vessel!

"Boss?" Roci called softly, causing Roux to look up at the taller man in question, tilting his fedora upwards so that he was able to see the idiot's face properly. Curse his lack of height. Or rather, curse all those who are taller than him.

"What is it, Dame-Dapple? Do you need the toilet?"

"N-no." The ex-Marine blushed slightly at that, which only made Roux smirk all the more. "Is it ok if I buy some snacks, Boss?"

"I don't mind. Pick whatever you want." He responded with a nod.

Roci immediately brightened, though Roux couldn't really see it due to the ex-Marine's face being covered by that fluffy pink scarf. He utilized those long legs of his to briskly head towards the nearest food stall, with Roux following at a more sedated pace.

The reason why Roci needed to ask permission was simple. Roux didn't allow the klutz to hold onto anything resembling that of money. Not because he was stingy, no. Simply because whenever he did give the other pocket money, the idiot would end up losing it all. Somehow. Roux suspected that the idiot had tripped one too many times and ended up dropping the pouch.

Anyway, other than the no holding money rule, Roux didn't even mind if Roci wanted to buy a branded pack of cigarettes that cost up to a hundred million beli. Being an Informant made him rich, that's why he could ignore the 2.5 billion beli worth of information and unhesitantly offered to seal the deal at the price of Doflamingo's favors.

Favors don't come easy, after all. Especially favors that could not be rejected or denied. 

So the two went store to store, buying as many things as they wanted without even batting an eyelid. The merchants and stallkeepers who noticed their riches were soon swarming them, fighting with one another to outdo the other.

_"Nii-san, yo, we sell the best mocha doughnuts here!"_

_"Hahh?! What are you talking about old man?! We, at MMK, sell the best doughnuts!"_

_"Stop dreaming you both! Nii-san, don't listen to them. You can buy this heart heart chocolate doughnut for your lover there. She would definitely fall more in love with you."_

_"Ah! That's unfair! Come to mine! I use only the best ingredients!"_

_"Hold on! If you want to impress the lass, you would buy my shop's mochi! We come in all different shapes and flavors! They're cute, too!"_

...

On Roux's forehead, hidden by the shadows of his fedora, a vein _bulged_. Just like Doflamingo's. 

Oh, don't get him wrong. There was absolutely nothing wrong with being a woman, but as a man, he preferred not to be **mistaken** **for one**. Do they not see that Roux was as flat as a board?! 

Even though he was wearing a fucking suit, people would often disregard that because of his face. It made him want to kick Roci. Why Roci, you ask? Because next to this tall idiot, Roux looked twice as delicate. And he refused to call himself delicate even in his own mind! 

Roci, on the other hand, didn't know whether to laugh or cry. If he laughed or show any outward reactions, he would definitely be beaten to a bloodied pulp. So inwardly, he cried rivers of blood as the vendors fought to gain his attention by using his Boss as a focal point. Just by looking at Roux's expression, Roci felt the instinct to cower away. The PA, not wanting to aggravate his Boss more than he already was, decided to continue his 'cool' PA facade and ignore the vendors, purposely bending his head forward so that his fedora's badge was seen glinting against the sunlight. 

_"I-isn't that the T-Thousand Eyes's emblem?"_

When someone from the crowd stuttered out those words, their voice shaky and full of fear, the streets became instantly devoid of sounds and activity.

It caused a domino effect as many began to whisper and point at the red smiley badge pinned at the left side of Roux and Roci's fedora. Ah, he had completely forgotten about that. The badge was something similar to his business card. If someone had wanted to hire him for his services, they would know what to look for. And if someone were to use this symbol of his to fake their identity... Well, let's just they would be well acquainted with the Sea Kings from the Calm Belt. 

The vendors had all scattered, nobody now daring to even step in front of their path. This kind of scene was a familiar one. One that he sees often at Sabaody. To be more specific, it was when those disgusting Celestial Dragons would appear. This made Roux shudder. The horror of others treating him like those damn Nobles... he hated it. Though thankfully, they didn't bow or kneel or do something equally as repulsive. 

Knowing that they would not be able to continue shopping for doughy treats after having been recognized, Roux tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes, his lips slightly pursed.

And here he thought them being at Totto Land would change the civilians' reaction to them. They were, after all, protected by one of the Yonko. 

On the bright side, at least it became less crowded here. With a shrug, Roux continued walking, paying no heed to the fearful looks they were getting. Roci too had gotten used to this reaction, so the klutz merely sighed before straightening his back and following after his boss like the dutiful shadow he often portrayed himself to be. 

It was about ten minutes later did they finally manage to find a hotel. Sure, they could sleep onboard the ship without any issues, but Roux wanted to see all there was to see on this island.

... and _maybe_ lick the walls of his hotel room as well.

Don't judge him. He was sure anybody from Earth would have done the same thing.

* * *

Well, that could have gone worst.

The hotel receptionist was a mess. Having recognized his 'business card', the poor soul had almost fainted right there and then. Thankfully, other than the somewhat hilarious first impression, booking a suite was smooth sailing. 

The suite was on the top floor, giving them a spectacular view of the whole island. The size was decent enough, with many comfortable sofas, a small open kitchen, a dining table, a wide flat screen with a den den mushi projector, and all other ridiculous luxury items and decoration (like that edible chandelier, and yes, he took a bite out of it. It was delicious). 

Now, as Roci was on the balcony smoking, Roux undressed and changed into casual wear. It wasn't often that he did.

In fact, he doubted that anybody but Garp has ever seen him in something other than his suits. Roci was always the first to sleep and the last to wake up, so Roux was uncertain if the other had seen him out of his suits before. For his nephews, the most they have seen him being 'casual' was without his coat and blazer when he was cooking for them. And for his business clients and colleagues, he always appeared formal and neat, not a crease in sight. 

So now, he squirmed slightly when he looked at the full-length mirror, apprehension pulling his muscles taut. He was nervous at being seen in anything but his suits.

 _Damn it._..  _He looked overly feminine without his suit,_  he mentally whined, his lips twisting into a grimace. 

He has on a white beanie with a yellow smiley face emoji badge, a beige colored loose fisherman turtleneck sweater, a pair of ripped knee black jeans and sneakers, followed by a mailman messenger bag that contained a few miscellaneous items.

He huffed, tugging the dangling wavy locks that were brushing against his freckled cheeks in annoyance. Oh, wait. He could use _that_ to cover up a portion of his face. 

"Roci!" He barked, his eyes not once looking away from the mirror as he fought to tuck his messy curls into the beanie, knowing that he would look less girly without his strawberry blonde hair showing. 

The younger man's footsteps grew nearer in response to his call.

"What is it, Bos-... Y-you, uh, look... _Different?_ " Roci straightened unintentionally from his lazy slouch as he blinked owlishly at Roux.

"Hand me your scarf." He demanded. 

"Eh?" At Roci's _intelligent_ reply, Roux could not help but to roll his eyes as he turned to his PA, already having given up on his hair. They were uncooperative. 

"Your scarf, Roci. I need your scarf." When he repeated his words in a slower manner as if talking to a retarded child, Roci stuttered out something in reply. Roux didn't quite catch the words due to the low volume, but he shrugged it away as unimportant, impatiently waiting for Roci to unwind the scarf that was currently wrapped around his neck and lower face. 

When Roux reached out a hand for the item in question, Roci made no move to hand said item over and did something completely unexpected. The PA stepped closer so that they were standing just a few centimeters apart, already in the process of wrapping his scarf around Roux's neck gently.

With a huff, he grumbled about not being a child but still allowed the other to help him. When Roci was done, Roux turned back to the mirror, completely missing the soft expression on Roci's face. 

Now, he happily noted, he didn't look all that ( ~~delicate)~~ feminine after having the bottom half of his face covered. Twirling slightly around, he nodded a few times in satisfaction.

"Boss? Where are you going?" Roci asked, his face strangely blank.

"Out. I want to fill this whole place with bugs whilst we're here. We might never get another opportunity like this. Fu fu fu... Now I can finally keep tabs on the Charlotte family personally without relying on my moles!" Roux gleefully replied as he smirked, already he could picture all the juicy details he could get on the Charlotte family. 

After he was done on this island, he would go to the other 34 islands to place bugs there as well. And whilst at the party, he would plant his dear bugs **everywhere** around Whole Cake Island. Ah, chances like these don't come very often. Overconfidence was truly the key to many's downfalls. Linlin should have known better. 

"Should I change out of my suit as well?" At the question, Roux turned to Roci with a shake of his head.

"No. I need you to walk around and shop for supplies. It would be suspicious if the both of us were to completely go off the radar." He went up onto his tippy toes and patted the ex-Noble's shoulder lightly. "And have fun. I already left some pocket money for you on the bed. Make sure to not lose it, alright, Roci?"

"..."

At the silence, Roux frowned as he tilted his head to look at Roci.

"Roci? Rocinante?"

Having been called by his full name, the younger man flinched before making eye contact with Roux - as if just realizing that Roux had yet to leave. 

"Aye, boss. Be careful out there." Roci's smile was a little off, but Roux paid it no mind, too excited to 'bug' this whole island up. 

"I'm always careful. See you later, Roci~" 

With that, Roux left the suite with a bounce in his steps.

* * *

Strange. 

Even after having changed out of his suit and unpinning his red smiley face badge, he was still being stared at. The gazes felt different somehow too (more sharp? Eager?), but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. With a slight crease on his forehead, he buried his nose deeper into Roci's scarf, the smell of tobacco and Roci's unique scent coaxing his muscles to relax.

After managing to push those disturbing stares aside, he began to subtly and discreetly plant bugs under the streets and roads. Why didn't he put them in and on buildings? Because he knew that there would be a reconstruction of the cake buildings once every few years. Only the streets were left untouched, thus leaving him no choice but to dig a hole and put his bugs inside, before thoroughly covering his tracks.

It was completely by chance that he saw his prime target a few hours later. 

Charlotte Katakuri was insanely tall and muscular. In fact, the Sweet Commander was at least three times Roux's size. For someone who was _supposedly_ four years older than Roux, the big guy didn't look a day over twenty-five - though those sharp and intense red eyes did make him appear wiser beyond his years (and a whole lotta intimidating). He was wearing his signature ragged scarf that covered the lower half of his face to his shoulders, an open leather vest with CHARLOTTE written at the back, and biker-cowboy pants and boots combi. 

He was domineering as he was handsome. The pink tattoos only added to his masculine charms... somehow. Roux doubted that he would ever appear masculine with pink tattoos. 

Roux was curious why the Sweet Commander was at an outdoor cafe at such a time, sitting with his legs crossed elegantly, as he stared unblinkingly at the man seated opposite of him. The other man was of average size and wore a dark suit and a matching fedora. Roux couldn't make out anything else since the guy has his back to him.

Seeing that this was the perfect time for a snack break, he took the opportunity and seated himself as close as possible to their table without being suspicious and ordered a cup of espresso and a plateful of pastries, making sure to tip the waiter afterward. He also made sure he was facing the two men. Due to his positioning, he could only see the left side of Katakuri's face, and the right side of the other man's face. 

Katakuri looked as fierce as ever (like a gangster boss), whilst the other man had a creepy smile on his very average features. Surprisingly, Roux didn't recognize the stranger. That must mean he wasn't a pirate with a bounty, a memorable marine, or someone important. How odd. Why on earth would Katakuri be seated with someone entirely _nameless_?

As he pondered, he took a sip from his cup. He couldn't help but hum in delight when the bitter beverage met his tongue. Ah, he should stock up on their espresso before leaving. He desperately needed the caffeine boost.

Wanting to stay for as long as Katakuri was here, he took out a thick book from his messenger bag and pretended to read whilst  _distractingly_ nibbling on the heavenly matcha mochi. 

"So what do you think, Mister Katakuri? I don't usually offer my services for free, but for the Big Mom Pirates, I can make an exception." The stranger's words were thick with confidence as he smiled simperingly. It was a smile greedy businessmen would often use. 

Katakuri, on the other hand, simply continued to remain silent, flipping a jellybean up and down in the air leisurely. Only Roux felt wary of the jellybean (even if that sounded dumb) - knowing full well from his foreknowledge that it could be used as a bullet at any given moment. 

Roux was straining his brain to try and remember if he ever saw this stranger before. He pushed aside Pirates and Marines, focusing more on businessmen - both legit and not legit ones. This time, he didn't anchor his train of thoughts to only the New World or the Grand Line. All four seas were shuffled through with clarity.

There was one thing Roux was blessed (and cursed) with. And that was his memory. He suspects that his ability to recall even the smallest of details has something to do with him being a reincarnator. It was hard for him to forget something, thus the reason why even after more than three decades, he was still able to recall the whole of One Piece, both the manga and anime. It was only because of the brutal side effects that he was forced to lock any and all useless memories away, only to be recalled when needed lest he overdo and burnt his brain and become a drooling sack of meat. 

After shuffling through all of the businessmen in his mind, he finally came to a stop. Like a jigsaw puzzle, the pieces fit together and created a younger version of the stranger with a cabin boy's uniform. _Not a pirate's or a marine's. A cruise ship, then._ A memory of a certain cabin boy slash dealer selling some skank weed to young and naive second-generation rich kids on the cruise played through his mind like some kind of third-rate black and white film. 

Peculiar.

How did a no-name drug merchant from the East Blue travel all the way here? These waters could not be traversed half-heartedly by weaklings. Those merchandise the stranger sold were all low-class shit. Meaning no big shots would want such a shady dealer to be seen with them.  

Roux tilted his head slightly to the side, putting down a half-eaten doughnut so that he could turn a page and took a sip of his espresso, looking deceitful at ease as he _enjoyed_ his book.

Wait... Was this shitty dealer trying to sell those shit to the Charlotte Family?! No no. Don't assume anything, Roux. Katakuri was known for his Kenbunshoku Haki and unbeatable record. That kind of monster didn't need steroids or some other shit to boost his strength.

The whole scenario seemed... _off_... somehow. Something just didn't add up.

"Is that so?" Katakuri spoke, those deadly phoenix eyes not once moving away from the skank dealer. 

Oh. _Wao_. Katakuri's deep voice almost made Roux quiver in his seat. They have a magnetic quality to it. His inner fanboy squealed, begging him to get the mochi man's autograph. Roux quickly slapped his inner self and continued to play the part of a random passerby. 

Ok, so... Roux _might_ have been a Katakuri fanboy in his previous life. He used to gush to his friends about Oda outdoing himself in designing such a badass character.

Don't get him wrong. He wasn't going to recruit Katakuri because of that (he wasn't shallow). Especially after that life-changing decision of not treating everyone like a manga character. He wanted Katakuri due to the man's prowess in Kenbunshoku Haki. Business transactions would be much safer with Katakuri around to deal with possible threats. And with Roci, it wouldn't hurt to have someone babysit the klutz.

Hell, maybe he could ship them together? KataRoci... Hm. Doesn't sound too bad. He was already planning to ship Ace with Marco, and Sabo with Koala, anyway. One more pairing wouldn't hurt, yeah?

Ah? Luffy? No no. His youngest nephew _**can't** _ be paired with anyone. In fact, Roux would kill whoever dared to make a move on his dear Luffy-kun. Such innocence should not be tainted by the evils of this world. Be they Law, Hancock, Nami, or Bartolomeo... Roux would not approve of anyone!!

"Yes yes. So do you agree? I'm a busy man with a lot of appointments." Skank Dealer pushed, his fingers tapping impatiently against the table top.

... _Damn boy_. The trash was looking to be killed! Within seven or so years, Katakuri's total bounty would exceed a billion beli. Even Roux won't dare to disrespect such a man. Especially when said man could look far enough into the future to weigh the options of simply killing someone or not. 

"Know your place," Katakuri raised his chin slightly as if looking down on the Skank Dealer, "small fry." _Ouch_. He swore he heard _someone's_ pride shattering into a billion pieces at that comment. 

Skank Dealer's face turned an ugly shade of red with anger, those beady eyes narrowing as he gritted his teeth. 

Even without heightened Kenbunshoku Haki, Roux knew that the stranger was going to do something stupid. The moment Skank Dealer snarled - no doubt to spew insults - Katakuri spoke with such clear contempt in his voice that even a deaf person would've heard it. 

"I am Charlotte Katakuri. One of the three Sweet Commanders. I will not have you disrespect me, small fry... That is my reply to your... [Who do you think you're speaking with]."

 _Fascinating_. Utterly fascinating. To witness the legendary precognition at work was simply enthralling. 

Skank Dealer apparently disagreed with Roux's internal praises.

The man slammed his palms onto the tabletop and pushed himself up, knocking the chair backward and causing the majority of the customers and waitstaff to look at the cause of the disruption. All of them had an incredulous expression on their faces. Roux couldn't blame them. He was speechless at the stranger's guts as well. Should he give the man a gold star for sheer bravery or stupidity? 

"Who do you think you're speaking with?!" Skank Dealer all but roared, spittle flying out everywhere.

Roux, who had been quietly sipping his espresso, almost spat the bitter liquid out in shock at the man's recklessness. 

Was the dealer _daft_?! His words and action have just been predicted, yet he still continues to act so ballsy?! The customers and waitstaff all apparently agreed with his inner judgment going by the shakes of their heads, clearly indicating how much they disapproved of Skank Dealer's holier-than-thou attitude. Furthermore, they were natives of this island, causing them to side with the Charlotte Family more often than not. 

Unlike Roux, the Dealer evidently didn't do his prep work before coming to Big Mom's territory. Everyone born here was loyal to Charlotte Linlin (despite the fear of her as well), and by extension, her children. Especially the strongest of all her children - Katakuri, the Minister of Flour who governs over _this_ particular island within Totto Land. 

Well, who wouldn't be loyal? Big Mom might be crazy with that disorder of hers, but her dreams are pure. She wants a nation where everyone of all races could live together in peace, thus why the 'land' was filled with people of different races with little to no discrimination. Even the Celestial Dragons and the World Government would not be able to touch Totto Land.

Heh. Even Roux could imagine living a happy life here. If Roux and Rouge had been born here, they would, undoubtedly, be protected from the Marines. That would've been enough for Roux to join the Big Mom Pirates - and maybe he did in an alternate universe somewhere.

"I am THE 'Thousand Eyes' Daemon Red! The demon Informant! Are you sure you want to take such a tone with me?!" Skank Dealer yelled, having tilted his fedora until a red smiley badge could be seen by everyone, causing the entire cafe to suck in a sharp breath of disbelief.

Now, unable to stop himself, Roux _did_ spit out his drink. All over the table. He gagged and pounded on his chest as some of the bitter liquid had entered his airways, causing the nearby customers to stare at him with disgust. Inwardly, Roux sincerely apologizes to Roci for staining the ex-Noble's fluffy pink scarf. 

He must've been too loud because the **imposter** had turned to him, his expression full of _justified_ rage as he spat, "What?! You have a problem with ore-sama?!"

Roux glared, the veins on his forehead bulging. Oh god. How many had already been tricked by this idiot?! Roux's reputation would be ruined beyond repair if he did not feed this asshole to the Sea Kings!

Firstly, Daemon Red has _never_ talked so rudely before!

Secondly, Daemon Red would never NOT smile politely at anyone!

Thirdly, Daemon Red has _never_ broken his gentlemanly demeanor unless angered!

Lastly, Daemon Red was not an ugly mother fucking bastard like this guy!

Not being able to endure it anymore, Roux tugged the (steaming wet) scarf away from his skin and smiled sharply at the guy, his expression gentle yet ominous at the same time. 

"Not at all,  _Thousand Eyes Red-sama_." He said politely as he stood up, his book lay forgotten on the soaked tabletop. If anyone missed the sharp sarcasm in his voice, they must be deaf and daft. "I've heard many things about you. Such a... charming informant. After your talk with Charlotte-sama, would it be a terrible imposition for you to escort me to the harbor? I would like a _chat_ as well."

The imposter blinked dazedly for a few seconds before a leer took over his features, those beady eyes roaming Roux's body up and down and his lips curled into a smirk.

 _What a slimy feeling._ He shuddered inwardly. 

With a slight tick on his left eyebrow, he tugged the scarf to cover the bottom half of his face, ignoring how his skin turned warm at the heat. As soon as his lips were out of sight, he sneered. _Fuck_. He was so tempted to drag this mother fucking... No, wait. _Why_ shouldn't he? Everyone knows how furious Daemon Red would be if he met an imposter.

As if a switch had been turned, he grinned dementedly and approached the imposter, his vision tunneling as he ignored all the whispers from his surroundings. Ah... He truly hated having his reputation _soiled_. 

"My lady." The bastard tried to purr, but he ended up sounding desperate instead, "I would escort you anywhere you want. I am a gentleman, after all-" Before Skank Dealer could utter another word, Roux had reached up to grab ahold of the imposter's collar, making sure to keep his eyes gentle and friendly.

Without further ado, he swiftly tugged the man down and introduced his knee to the fucker's nose, loving the howl of agony the other produced. After letting go, the imposter fell to his knees, grabbing his broken nose as he glared at Roux with murder in those beady little eyes.

"You b-biwtch!! W-who doh yoh thwink yoh-"

"Silence, you in repulsive wanker." He snarled, a foot having pushed the imposter's shoulder so that the man lay on his back. Roux refused to remove his foot, further applying pressure so that the asshole would _squirm_. "I am polite. I am magnanimous. I am a gentleman to the highest degree... I am also _unforgiving_ to those who tarnish my reputation."

As he continued his words, his voice grew louder and more vicious, causing the air to grow thick with tension and Haki. The people had started to thin, making themselves scarce as to not get involved. Roux didn't care about the remaining peanut gallery. His eyes were solely on the imposter.

Skank Dealer must've somehow figured out that he was the **real** Daemon Red because the man's eyes were wide open with fear.

"Oh, and how you have soiled it beyond repair. I was kind enough to turn the other way at such vile arrogance... But the moment you use my name is the moment you cease to exists." When the imposter started to beg for forgiveness, Roux merely chuckled.

"Ah, do not worry. I shan't take your life just yet." As if he was waiting for the imposter to fall into a false sense of security, he went for the metaphorical jugular as soon as the bastard released a sigh of relief. "I'll do so at the harbor. I wouldn't want to ruin such a delightful sweet cafe such as this. That would've been awfully rude of me."

"A-a-ahAAAHHHHH!!! HELP!! NOOOO!! SPAWWE MEEE!!"

Roux ignored the pleads and yells and quickly made work of dislocating the man's ankles and shoulders, not wanting the imposter to escape. As soon as he was done with that, he grabbed the imposter's collar and turned on his heels, dragging the man behind of him as he made his way to the harbor.

All the passerby stared in an equal amount of shock and horror as Roux passed by, a gentle look in his eyes even though his actions were anything but. 

The second they reached the destined location, devoid of any life but theirs, Roux strengthened his arm with a tiny amount of Busoshoku Haki and lifted the sobbing mess of an imposter, dangling the man in the air using only a single hand.

"Tell me all the people you've dealt with, cabin boy." The imposter simply continued to bawl, causing Roux to growl. "I hate having to repeat myself."

He shook the imposter and punched him in the face, already fed up with all the crying. When fuckface didn't stop, Roux continued his abuse.

The second the other man had opened his mouth, Roux made sure to silence him via punches. The imposter seemed to learn after a while, having forced himself to keep his crying to merely tears without sound.

"I'll ask again. Who did you deal with using my name? Don't worry. I'll make sure that your punishment is lenient if you answer all my questions truthfully." He adjusted the scarf so that the imposter could see his lips curve into a polite smile.

"H-how d-do I kn-know if yoou're t-telling the t-twruth...?" The imposter asked with snot (and blood) running down his chin. 

Ugh. Utterly disgusting. 

"I loathe liars. It would make me a hypocrite if I were to break my own words, would it not?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, knowing how to use his soft looks to appear unthreatening.

"O-okay. J-just, please, p-put me down...!" At that, he released his hold, watching with satisfaction as the imposter landed on his ass, not even making a move to stand. 

"Well?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "The names if you will. Tick tock, I am a busy man."

Without any delay, the imposter spew a shit ton of names, stuttering over a few as he tried to remember them all. Roux was quite surprised. He had expected maybe ten or fewer names, but the list continued even after reaching the three digits mark.

_How long had the man been posing as him? How could he have not noticed? Was he that tired to not have realized?_

Outwardly, he kept his expression neutral. Inwardly, he was boiling with rage. He knew he would have to visit _each_ _and_ _every_ one of those people to correct any and all intel trades - and that would take at least a year of travel time. He would be beyond overworked if he had to sail with just Roci for a whole year.

"And Charlotte Katakuri? What were you trying to accomplish by talking to him?" That was the most important at this point in time. If it was something horrible, he would have to personally visit Big Mom to apologize for his ignorance. 

The imposter hesitated, clearly not wanting to speak, but under Roux's death glare, talked reluctantly, "I, _uh_ , I heard rumors... about one of the Charlotte children having run a-away from a political marriage with the g-giants. I wanted to u-use that chance to get i-into their good graces..."

"And how, exactly, would you get into their 'good graces'?" Roux asked monotonously. 

"O-one of my guys... they found out where she is."

Roux touched his chin lightly, his brain's cogs turning at an insane speed. He was looking back into the Charlotte Family history.

"... Marriage Proposal Lola." He suddenly realized, "Captain of the Rolling Pirates and the 23rd daughter of Charlotte Linlin... and Pound. Twin sister to Charlotte Chiffon and was the previous Minister of Chocolate, overseeing Cacao Island. She was a famous chocolatier and is a great swordswoman." Roux continued to murmur, his eyes moving to the left as he tried to recall more information about her, completely missing the wide-eyed look of fear and awe the imposter was giving him.

"You really are Daemon Red..."

The worshipful whisper made Roux snap his eyes back to the imposter, a slight frown between his brows. 

"Indeed. Now, since you've shown such cooperative spirit, I shall proceed with a lenient version of my punishment." As soon as those words left his lips, the imposter started to tremble.

Roux pulled out a gun from his messenger bag and pointed it at the fucker's forehead. Truly, he wanted the ass to suffer more for giving him so much future work, but he was a man of his words. Usually, he would have tortured his victims before feeding them to the sea kings. Now that he said he would be lenient, it wouldn't do to make it any more painful.

"W-wait! You said...! You gave me your word that you would be lenient!" The imposter rushed his words, a look of desperation and terror on his face.

Roux only lifted a brow at him.

"I _am_ being lenient." 

Not wanting to bother explaining his reasoning to a dead man, he pulled the trigger.

The imposter's body fell to the ground as if a puppet without strings. If Roux was still the man he had been during his first life, he would've been horrified at what he had become. Killing wasn't at all difficult after having done that over and over again. Or maybe he was just that detached with his moral compass? 

Meh. Forget it.

He kicked the cooling body into the ocean as he threw the pistol back into his bag.

Ah... 

"I forgot to tell Roci to buy matcha doughnuts on his way back..." He whined as he searched through his bag for some change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	7. Charlotte Linlin, D. dirty old hag!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Linlin. She's one hell of a... lady...

Roux walked the streets of Cheese Island, his jaws moving non-stop as he chewed on the (simply divine) cheese puff in his hands. All of the local delicacies were extremely delicious. Even with two lifetimes worth of baking skills, he could confidently say that he wasn't a match for these chefs. He was, however, seriously tempted to bug all of the kitchens for their recipes, but alas, the kitchens had the most security, shockingly.

Sure, with Roci's (overpowered) Fruit ability, it would be easy to bypass the guards, but Roux was reluctant to overwork Roci too much. Call him soft or whatever, but he took care of those he deemed as his. And as possessive as that sounds, Roux was  **NOT**  at all possessive. Honest.

Anyway. 

His personal mission of recruiting Katakuri into his team wasn't at all smooth sailing. It has already been four days since his arrival to Totto Land, however, the only time he spotted Katakuri... He lost his temper at an imposter. It left a sour taste in his mouth at having blown that rare encounter away. He should've reeled in his temper and hunted down the imposter afterward.

Roux sighed.

He shouldn't think of the 'what ifs' and focus more on what he could do. His eyes idly scanned the surroundings as the cogs in his brain started to turn.

He was sure Katakuri won't be leaving Totto Land anytime soon since Big Mom's party would be in three days' time. Roux also preferred not to use any extreme methods that could potentially turn Katakuri away from him, so that left him with no choice but to purposefully reach out to the Charlotte matriarch in order to get ahold of him.

He seriously didn't want to call Big Mom, though. She was, after all, twice the cheat character as he was. Garp may constantly whine about how unfair Roux was with the immense offensive power his Devil Fruit brought for him but compared to that crazy woman? He shuddered. As much as it pains him to admit it, Charlotte Linlin scares the shit out of him.

With resignation, he finished the last of the pastry in his hands and went back to his ship. After having stored away all the cheesy pastries in the kitchen, he went into his small office and took a seat on his comfortable desk chair, a den den mushi already in position in front of him. The generic snail was colored a deep shade of red with its shell having a smiley face drawn on it. It was as big as his head and was wearing a stylish fedora.

"What was her number again..." He murmured distractedly as he removed Roci's scarf, shivering slightly when the damp air hit his warm neck.

It took a few moments to recall, but after he did, he took at least half an hour to prepare himself.

_puru puru puru... puru puru puru... puru puru puru..._

It was a few heart-thumping moments later that the snail's eyes swirled to him, indicating that the snail's telepathic wavelength has been connected.

_Kachap_

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek when the first thing he could hear from the other end was the loud background noises. Those disturbingly lurid tea party songs always got to him. Why were they singing so damn early, anyway? And did they really have to have such descriptively brutal lyrics?

"Good afternoon, Charlotte Linlin-sama," he greeted politely, a gentle smile on his face. Even though they weren't speaking face-to-face, the den den mushi would imitate the facial expressions of the speaker. Tsk. How he has always hated video calls.

"Red?!" Big Mom's voice was full of enthusiasm, "Haaaaaahahamamamama! I was just thinking about you. Are you finally going to accept my offer to be my 42nd husband? Our children will definitely be strong." 42nd? She truly has come a long way from naming him the 23rd husband. Or the 26th. Or the 27th. Or the 30th. Or the 32nd. Or the 38th. Or the- eh, nevermind.

Yeah... He has been offered to be her husband quite a number of times. Or, like, every time they meet coincidentally at sea, or during business calls, he would be bombarded by that exact same question. Even during her 25th honeymoon, she had asked him that damn question right in front of her newly wedded husband. Talk about an awkward situation.

Anyway.

It was only thanks to his Oscar-winning acting skills that he was able to keep his gentlemanly smile and soothing tone of voice when he replied.

"Lin-sama. It brings me great pleasure to hear that you've been thinking about me," He intentionally ignores her question, already too used to her persistent proposals - which only made him wonder if Lola got that (unpleasant) trait from her mother. "How are you? It's been so long since we've last talked." Roughly a decade, actually. They haven't reached out to one another after Roux had saved Roci.

"Mamamama! Good! But I'll be toasty when I see you later~" Stop flirting, goddammit! "Are you in the area, Red?"

... Let's just... ignore those strange words and move on. Having selective hearing does come in handy when dealing with these type of people.

"That's reassuring to hear. And yes, Lin-sama, I am indeed in the area. In fact, I am actually planning on attending your tea party. I've heard spectacular things and wish to experience them for myself." Preferably without her knowing of his attendance... Alas, that damn imposter truly destroyed his plans!

Big Mom laughed joyfully, "You are?! Haaaaaahahamamamama! Of course, Red! Where are you now?! I'll send my precious children to personally escort you here. Only the best and safest for you, sweetie. Ah, mamamama, I'll have to prepare the perfect accommodation for your stay too! No, wait. There's no need for that. You can sleep with me! Hahahahaha!"

Roux had a hard time holding his poker face together. No One Piece fan out there could possibly imagine how much of a flirt this old bag of bones was. Well, what could you expect from someone who had been married for more than 40 times, yeah? So it's better to simply ignore this side of her personality completely.

On one hand, he could finally get a chance to meet her children, on the other hand, he seriously didn't want to go anywhere near her bedroom. He knows for a fact that he would be raped held back the second they were behind closed doors.

"How very generous of you, Lin-sama, but do rest assured that I have already arrived safely into your territory and am more than pleased with the suite I booked. Furthermore, the pastries your citizens bake are simply divine. I wouldn't mind, however, being escorted to your personal island by a few of your infamous Charlotte children. I've heard much about them and would be more than happy to meet them."

"Then it's settled! Where are you right now, Red?" Her words were loud and fast, showing him how excited she was at the prospect of having him on Whole Cake island.

It only made him want to sigh, however. Flattery and backhanded compliments go way over her head. As much as it was easy to deal with her somewhat child-like and flirty blunt personality, Roux preferred to deal with overly prideful people - in his eyes, they were easier to butter up and manipulate.

"I'm currently docked at Cheese Island," he replied as he started to shrug off his casual wear, "When would be an appropriate time-"

He was interrupted by Big Mom's gleeful laughter, "Mamamama~! What a coincidence. They're all already there! I'll call them now. I can't wait to see you, Red - we'll have such a  _gouda_  time!"

_Kachap_

The generic den den mushi went back to sleep, leaving Roux to massage the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"At least give me some time to prepare... Or elaborate on why they're on Cheese island. Now I'm just curious. And that pun... Oh, that cheesy ass and utterly lame pun... You don't change at all, Lin-sama." He murmured with an exaggerated eye roll.

After discarding his clothing on the back of his desk chair, he moved to the wooden wardrobe. Yeah, he knows. Having a wardrobe in the office was strange. But, well, this room may officially be called his 'study', but Roci referred to it as his man cave, stating that he spends far too much time in here than anywhere else on the ship. Even his bedroom was mostly left untouched.

Could you blame him, though? He was far too busy to waste time moving from one room to another. So he simply has gotten a lovely couch, along with a wardrobe and a mini-fridge.

Now in his stylish dark three-piece suit and matching fedora, he made his way out, not forgetting to grab his spare coat to shrug on - making his shoulder look less narrow.

As soon as he stepped onto his ship's deck, he sensed three strong presences heading towards his general direction, all of them from different locations, and their speed being neither too fast nor too slow. Despite his gentlemanly outward bearing, he couldn't help but click his tongue. He wanted to have Roci here with him to watch his back, at least, when meeting a portion of the Charlotte pirates. And since he left his dear PA back at Komugi island... He has no choice but to discard his current plan and proceed all the way to Plan F; which, he might add, he absolutely has no confidence if it would even work.

Why did he need to discard plan A ~ D, you may ask? Well, all of them involved Roci, one way or another. So damn you, Charlotte Linlin! Simple minded idiots always threw wrenches to his plans. And yes, that meant Garp as well. That shitty geezer...

With a defeated sigh, he jumped onto the wooden docks next to his anchored ship, knowing full well that his nameless vessel was much too small to actually accommodate the Charlotte Family in general. At times like these, Roux truly wished for Nico Robin's Devil Fruit Power. With the help of the Hana Hana no Mi, he would've been able to sail in a bigger vessel all by himself. A one-man  _arm_ y, to put it simply.

... Oh, fuck. Why was he making puns during his inner rantings?! Damn you, Charlotte Linlin!

Once again, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Anyway. Back to the topic.

Why wasn't his Devil Fruit convenient like hers? Anything was better than the power to de-

"Thousand Eyes Red?"

Ah. That's no good. He was so distracted he didn't realize that one of the children were already here.

He turned bodily to the voice, noting (in silent surprise) that it was Oven that had spoken. He could see that Katakuri (chance!) and Daifuku (sounds yummy) were further away, their gazes not leaving him as they walked closer to the youngest of the set.

"Indeed. And you must be Charlotte Oven," the only reason why he wasn't adding '-sama' like usual was because the man before him wasn't a client. Only the Yonko and a few others deserve that kind of respect from him when in a normal setting. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I do apologize for imposing on your and your brothers' time, however."

The short-tempered but loyal man only narrowed his eyes in return, the permanent frown on his face becoming deeper with each word he proceeded to utter, "Why does Mama demand us to escort you? What makes you so special, Thousand Eyes Red?"

Other than being a renown information broker and having three out of the four Emperors, three of the Shichibukai, the Fleet Admiral, as well as the Revolutionary army's leader be unable to touch him due to owing him favors...? No idea.

Roux was beyond amused at his own thoughts, as well as the man who was towering over him as if trying to intimidate him. All he could hear and see was a hissy and declawed kitten trying hard to growl at a lion. If it wasn't considered rude, Roux would've laughed at how adorable the kid was acting. Sure, the triplets were older than his current body, but in mind... He would be considered an old geezer.

"Your mother and I are... close." Which was - as much as he wanted to deny it - unfortunately true. The only reason why they weren't BFFs was due to Linlin's overly flirty personality; which scares Roux away every time they managed to become closer to each other.

"You know Mama on a personal level?" Oven, with his weirdly shaped orange hair and all, looked shocked to be hearing that.

Roux didn't feel offended at the question. He has never met any of Big Mom's children, so they, of course, have never met him personally. Which... To be honest, was weird as well.

Ah, but maybe not entirely so.

For the majority of this life, he had been actively avoiding any and all One Piece characters, after all, and only dealing with them when it concerns his occupation (with a handful of persistent exceptions such as Rouge, Ace, Garp, Luffy, Sabo, Roci, Linlin... and a few others). Such a  **spineless** and  **weak-willed**  person he had been. Looking back, he wanted nothing more but to spit at past-Roux in the face for such cowardice.

He truly needed to thank Garp for (literally) slapping sense into him.

"Why of course. Lin-sama and I have known each other for quite some time." And over the decades of them knowing each other, Linlin got the majority of her blackmail materials and information from him, making many from the Underworld fear her - thus giving her an unfair advantage with her overpowered Devil Fruit powers.

The tall and muscular man was scrutinizing Roux's face, and once again, Roux didn't bother to feel offended at the other's doubt. He did, after all, appear to be in his early to mid-twenties. But considering how people here (in the OP universe) would often than not look their age, it wouldn't be too much of a surprise to be dismissed of scrutiny soon.

Also, everyone knows how crazy Big Mom is. So to have someone say that they are close to her... What a scary notion. Even Roux would pity the poor son of a bitch who Big Mom claims to be close with.

"We meet again, Thousand Eyes," Katakuri stated nonchalantly as he halted just a few steps away from Roux, his two younger brothers flanking him almost immediately after. The man's deep voice truly was magnetic. It demanded attention and compliance from those around him - arrogant yet indifferent at the same time. A contradiction on its own.

Roux tilted his fedora so that the brim of his hat shadowed his eyes. With such a height difference, he doubted they could see the genuine smile playing on his lips, "Indeed, Charlotte Katakuri. I must, however, apologize for my rather unsightly first impression. I ensure you that that shan't happen again."

The eldest triplet closed his eyes in dismissal, causing Roux to let out a soft chuckle. Now, why did Katakuri remind him so much of bratty Ace? Ah, how he misses his two nephews...

He then smiled amicably at the last of the triplets, his gentleman's code not allowing for Roux to leave anyone out, "And hello there, Charlotte Daifuku. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

The man in blue had an unpleasant expression on his face even as he nodded in greeting.

Inside the safety of Roux's mind, he linked the middle of the triplet's face to be that of a yankee's. Which only made him want to cackle uncontrollably. Luckily for his reputation, Roux has always been in control of his actions (unless in the presence of an imposter, which would, unfortunately, blind him with rage).

"Now then, how shall we proceed from here?" He chirped. "I doubt my rather adorable-sized ship would be able to accommodate all of your statures."

"We wait. Then we travel through mirrors." Katakuri, it seems, was considered the spokesperson of their group. Not that Roux would've thought otherwise. The loyalty he shows to the rest of the Charlotte Family made him quite popular within their group - and his mask as the 'perfect' big brother simply put him on a high pedestal.

If Roux remembered correctly (which he did), Katakuri used to be bullied and teased due to his 'pelican eel-like sharp teeth' (which Roux secretly fanboy-ed over) and how he ate. When his younger sister, Brûlée, got her face slashed, he - to put it bluntly - snapped. That warped the rather loving child into this...  _perfect_  being. He trained his Kenbunshoku Haki beyond its limits, wanting to prevent such an incident from ever happening again. Coupled with how he inherited his mother's monstrous strength... It was no wonder he has never lost a single fight.

The strongest of Big Mom's children.

A legend who would have over a billion beli over his head.

"Not gonna ask what brother meant by mirror travel?" Oven's frown deepened (if that was even possible) as he questioned brattily.

Roux decided to answer in a very polite yet condescending manner as if an adult talking to a child, "I need not ask something I already have knowledge of, Oven-kun." The orange headed man looked ready to explode, but before he could, Roux slyly looked away as if oblivious. "Since we are waiting for your younger sister, would the three of you like a cup of tea?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Katakuri hold up a hand in front of Oven, making the latter halt in his rather menacing step. The youngest of the triplets frowned fiercely but fell back obediently, glaring daggers into Roux's side.

"There's no need. She'll be here soon." Katakuri then closed his eyes and crossed those toned arms of his over an equally muscular chest.

Ah, Roux's inner fanboy has already fainted from a massive amount of nosebleed. Luckily for his dignity, he remained outwardly passive, only smiling politely as he nodded at the negative response.

Whilst they waited (Oven the only one seemingly impatient), he lit a stick of cigarette and deeply inhaled the cancerous fumes. His eyelids fluttered slightly upon his exhale, feeling a tingle of relaxation start to build up. And no, he wasn't an addict. Really.

 _puru puru puru_...

Roux blinked.

 _puru puru puru_...

"Excuse me, I have to take this." he smiled apologetically at the triplets as he took out a baby den den mushi that was red in color with a cute mini-fedora on its shell. He then turned his back on the Charlotte children and took a couple of steps away in an act of privacy. The three could definitely still hear him due to their inhumane sense of hearing, but Roux paid that no mind. If he truly needed privacy, he could always... Oh, wait. Roci wasn't here. Fuck.

_Kachap_

"This is Daemon Red speaking, may I know who is on the line?" He greeted as per routine even as he took a drag afterward to soften his irritation at his missing PA.

People might call him rude for answering his 'phone' whilst in the presence of another, but calls from this particular baby snail can't be ignored. He was, after all, reputed to be a workaholic - and this was his business 'phone'. Never has he not answered before.

"C-Calliope. Musik Calliope." The woman's musical voice was trembling as she answered.

"And how may I be of assistance, Musik-sama?" He made sure that his voice was soft and inviting as if he was someone kind and trustworthy.

"I, I need to know who k-killed my sons." She stuttered, her breath hitching.

Ah. This was probably another civilian. An uncommon customer but a customer nonetheless. He would reject no one if he could help it. Unless he could not provide them with accurate intel then he would refer them to some of his fellow Informants who dealt with more mundane matters. And yes, to Roux, deaths were a pretty common occurrence in his line of work.

"I offer my sincerest of condolences, madam." He voiced with as much genuineness as he could manage. Which was none, if one cared to look underneath his polite and gentlemanly facade. "I know this is painful, but I will need to ask you a few questions, most of which would be regarding their murders - if you could provide me with any details, it would be much appreciated." And would make his job much easier.

"Y-yes."

"Worry not, Musik-sama, you need not be nervous when speaking with me. Take a deep breath... Now exhale... Excellent. Now, may I know which sea you hailed from as well as your island's name?" He placed the baby den den mushi atop one of the many wooden posts of the dock, bit his cigarette, and took out a small A5-sized notebook and a ballpoint pen, his hand poised to jot down any and all clues related to the murder.

He didn't truly need to write anything down due to his eidetic memory, but it was a habit of his since these were mainly used for the purpose of triggering a specific memory rather than actual memorization due to him having to constantly push useless memories to the back of his mind.

"... Haa... I'm from Toroa Island - West Blue."

He let loose an encouraging sound from the back of his throat, "Yes I've been there before. Lovely island. The residents are all musically inclined if I am not wrong."

Good. The bugs he placed there were still active so he might be able to 'solve' the mystery of who murdered her sons.

She breathed in shakily, "Yeah... For many generations, we have been musicians."

"What instruments do you and your family play, Musik-sama?" He asked gently whilst inwardly sighing in boredom. Why do gentlemen need to be so understanding? He would rather be like Sherlock Holmes. Blunt and insensitive.

"I sing. My b-boys, they - sniff - both played the violin. They're twins, you see, and... inseparable. They would do everything together. Same interests and hobbies, too." The grieving mother stifled a sob as she continued on. "Pranks were something he liked to play as well. Always teasing our grouchy neighbor..."

"How old are they? They sound energetic."

"Thirteen. Yeah. They are- were. They were very energetic."

Roux tilted his fedora forward so that it shadowed his eyes. He took a long drag from his cancerous stick as inner-Roux went around his brain to flip through his memories, replaying all the bug recordings in the last thirteen years at triple the speed.

"Are their names Banjo and Bard?" He suddenly asked as inner-Roux nudged a bug recording to the forefront of his mind. Of an audio of two children giggling loudly as a man's voice screeched about 'ungrateful brats that need to be disciplined' and 'unamusing japes', their voices getting gradually softer as they moved further away from that one bug.

"... How-?!" She startled with a gasp.

"I'm an informant, Musik-sama. I know things. Most of them unfortunately not pleasant." He smirked as he tucked his notebook away. "Can I confirm with you that you found their bodies just yesterday?"

"Y-yes...!"

"Alright. I know who the culprit is."

"Y-you do?! Please! Tell me, please, Daemon-sama!" She desperately pleaded, the baby den den mushi's eyes going wide and wild - showing Roux how thirsty she was for revenge.

Ah, what a truly horrible world they all lived in.

Roux had to shake his head at the Marines posted on that island. They were a disappointment. They were supposed to be the 'law enforcement' of this world, yet they pretended that everything was alright. He wanted nothing more than to shake Sengoku and force the man to open his eyes and see how lacking his subordinates were. Especially when they were not audited often. Once every three years was not enough!

"Of course," he reassuringly said, before his voice took on a sharp edge. "After I am paid."

The den den mushi closed its eyes, facial features going slack with exhaustion, "H-how? How much? And how am I to pay you?"

"The life of a human is cheap, milady. Human slaves are worth at least 500,000 Beli. More if their abilities are of use. Now, because I only sell information, I care not what you do with them. 250,000 Beli is my one and only offer. Do we have an accord, Musik-sama?" He spat his cigarette filter from his lips, crushed it beneath his leather shoes, picked up the snail, and gently placed it on his palm.

"2... 250,000 B-beli?!" She sputtered in disbelief, then her voice changed to anger. "That's daylight robbery! And how do I even know if you're giving me the correct culprit?!"

"Believe me or not, Musik-sama, I have enough proof that that person is the one who killed your sons. If you refuse payment, I will refuse my services. If that is all, I will hang up now."

"W-w-wait!" Roux hummed loud enough to indicate that he was listening. "I'll, I'll pay. How do I pay you? Are you nearby?"

"Wise choice, madam. I'm sure justice will be served if you were to give the evidence I provide to the proper authorities." He smiled. "Simply deliver my service charge to the village elder. He will know what to do. Once I have received his call, I will then pass along the evidence to you."

At seeing Brûlée walking towards her brothers from the corner of his eyes, Roux pressed his lips into a thin line of impatience.

"We will talk at a later time, Musik-sama. I'm afraid my attention is needed elsewhere." He was tempted to just hang up, but he stifled the urge and waited 'patiently' for her to do so first. Damn Earth customs of never hanging up on a customer.

"R-right. Thanks. I, uh, no... nevermind. Just, thank you, Daemon-sama."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Musik-sama. Have a good day."

Putting away the baby den den mushi, he turned on his heels with a gentleman smile already glued to his face and walked towards the four Charlotte children.

Katakuri has his narrowed eyes open, and before Roux got the chance to open his mouth to greet the mirror lady and ask for a detour, the perfect big brother spoke, "Brûlée. We'll be going to Komugi Island to fetch his subordinate first."

Roux blinked.

Ah. The infamous foresight. Fascinating, but at the same time, completely annoying when done to him.

"Yes, onii-chan." Brûlée nodded in compliance and led the group to a mirror nearby.

Traveling through the Mirro-World was a very unique experience. And dizzying. What with those annoying wiggly designs and disgusting choice of patterned wallpaper and flooring. Not to mention how irritating it felt to be a normal sized human when surrounded by those triple his height.

He first thought that the height difference between Luffy and Katakuri was hilarious whilst he was watching the anime, but when walking next to them in real life, Roux only came up to the Sweet Commander's knee... It wasn't funny at all. And he had to speed walk to stay on the same pace as them. Fuck.

When they (finally) went out of a mirror connected to Komugi Island, Roux couldn't be happier that it was near the hotel they were staying at. Katakuri then suddenly stopped walking not a few steps after leaving the Mirro-World. His brothers and sister looked at him with confusion, but he merely turned to Roux with an intense look in his eyes.

... Ok. Fucking overpowered Kenbunshoku Haki...

He smiled politely as he flared his Haki slightly to alert Roci and have his PA come to him.

As soon as he did, however, Oven reacted almost violently, his gloves glowing orange with intense heat, whilst Daifuku had a hand ready to rub his own body (as dirty as it sounds), and Brûlée already having a mirror out as if to trap Roux as soon as she felt it was needed. Only Katakuri was relaxed.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to startle you. I am only calling for my wayward Personal Assistant. He should be here in a minute or so." They still looked at him with suspicion, but after seeing how their (second) eldest brother wasn't spearing Roux any time soon, they loosened their tensed muscles.

Oven clicked his tongue in annoyance as he crossed his arms, even going as far as to give Roux the stink eye. What a petulant brat! So cute.

Daifuku nodded. Even though his face was like those Japanese delinquents, he didn't act rebellious or cranky - quite the opposite, actually. So cute...

Brûlée kept her mirror away even as she took a step closer to her 'onii-chan'. Roux felt she was quite the adorable child. Her relationship with Katakuri was the closest, and he could see how they cared for each other more than any other of their siblings.

It was a moment later that a tall (though still only half the height when compared to the Charlotte triplets) man in a pristine navy three-piece suit and a matching fedora, polished dress shoes, a pair of white gloves, and a silver briefcase in hand came sauntering over to them. The lower half of the man's face was covered by a fluffy pink scarf and his eyes shadowed by the brim of his fedora, making him unidentifiable. The only reason why the group didn't react negatively was due to the red smiley face badge pinned on the left side of his fedora.

When Roci was near enough, he sped up and stood to the right of Roux, but slightly behind to show that he was 'merely a subordinate' rather than a person Roux treasured considerably.

Roux smiled in a gentlemanly manner as he gestured to his PA, "My PA; Quijote Dapple. Don't mind his silence. Dapple-kun, these are - from oldest to youngest - Charlotte Katakuri, Daifuku, Oven, and Brûlée." He waved to each and every single one of them as he introduced them to his PA.

His PA bowed slightly in greeting without a word.

Not long after they were back again in the Mirro-World, traveling to Whole Cake Island.

Even as he continued to have his poker face on, he knew that with every step he took, more and more cold sweat was breaking through his skin. Not that he wasn't happy to see his old friend again after so long... But that crazy ass personality of hers was something he was not looking forward to experiencing again.

As soon as he left the Mirro-World, he was bodily grabbed and lifted, his whole right side being rubbed against a chubby cheek whilst his fedora had flown to who knows where. He just knew his hair right now was a tangled mess and his suit crumpled beyond help. 

His expression has already twisted into horrified embarrassment as he was continuously cheek rubbed as Linlin squealed and twirled around, her death grip on him leaving him unable to escape her grasp. Curse his weak physical strength! 

"Welcome welcome welcome, Red! It's so good to see you again after so long! Haaaaaahahamamamama~!" Linlin cackled gleefully even as her four children stared at her with wide eyes, and Roci looking panicked behind of them.

"... It's, uh, great to... urp... see you again, Lin-sa... hurp... sama..." He tried to match her jolly tone, but as his face changed to green, he could only continue to fight back the bile from leaving his throat.

Ah... Why did he have to have such a weak stomach...  


	8. D. friendship between two willful demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired and rushed to write this in a day, so my eyes are somewhat strained to edit this thoroughly. If any of you spot any plotholes or grammar/spelling errors, please tell me! I'll fix them... somewhen...╭( ･ㅂ･)و

Roux hid his wry smile behind his cup of matcha tea, tentatively sipping the hot bitter liquid as he watched the _workers_ rush to and fro, preparing for the Tea Party that was scheduled to be in 3 days' time. Unsurprisingly, the bitter tea matched well with the sweet, plentiful desserts that Head Chef Streusen kept delivering to their VIP roundtable. 

Roci was seated silently to his left, looking impassive with his arms crossed and his body language revealing nothing but utmost relaxation. As usual, Roci's acting skills were commendable. Roux, however, knew him too well to be tricked. His PA was nervous, his skin (or what small portion he could see of them) was two shades paler. He was also avoiding the food, too anxious to put anything in his stomach.  

Even though he wanted to reach out and comfort Roci, he held in the urge. He couldn't continue to coddle his PA, though he couldn't really blame the younger male for acting this way. To be in the presence of Big Mom was something not many could withstand. The Haki she continuously emits was beyond overkill.

Roux took a mental note to train Roci's Haki tolerance in the future so this wouldn't be a repeat performance. 

"Here, Red. _Ahh_ ~" Linlin, who was seated to his right, smiled childishly as she neared a forkful of cake to his mouth that was, thankfully, the right portion for him.

He withheld the temptation to refuse and compliantly parted his lips, still keeping his fingers around his cup to prevent his body from reacting foolishly - like swatting the giant appendage away (not that he would do something so suicidal). 

"Is it yummy?"

If it was anyone else that had spoonfed him like a _child_ , he would've punched their teeth in. Big Mom (and Garp because clearly, that man was beyond help), however, was an exception. Rather than her teeth being the one to take damage, it would be his hand that would break.

Not revealing any of his inner thoughts, he only allowed a slight hum of appreciation to be heard, "It is as expected, Lin-sama. Streusen has proven himself worthy of his position as your Head Chef." He licked the smudged whipped cream on the corner of his lips to prove the point. 

"I'm glad. Does this mean you'll stay?" The giant-sized human grinned as she munched on her equally giant-sized cream puff.

"For the duration of Lin-sama's Tea Party."

"Haaaaaahahamamamama~ And more! My kids will all be there. You'll meet them, won't you, Red?" Somehow, he got a _really_ bad feeling. "After all, you need to know your future step-children, right, Red?"

He hid his uncomfortable smile behind his own average-sized cream puff, concurrently delaying his response whilst the triplets, Brûlée, and Roci watched him with various expressions on their faces, "Of course I would meet them all, Lin-sama. Just by the few I have had the pleasure of encountering, I can hardly wait to see the rest of your progeniture... Although I must decline your offer of fatherhood, as... _pleasing_ as it sounds. Family has always been a touchy subject for me, as you should know, Lin-sama."

He purposely added the last bit with a little reprimand in his voice. She knew of his reluctance to start a family, and as immature and bullheaded as she was, respected him enough to not pry deeper. It did not, however, stop her from asking his hand in marriage whenever they meet. 

That personality of hers was endearing as it was infernal. Kind of like a female version of Garp... He mentally shuddered and removed that disturbing thought from his head. Ah, how he loathed how his mind conjured such nightmarish images with such swiftness. Sometimes, he truly wonders why his brain loves to torment him so. 

"Step-children are different from-"

"Lin-sama."

" _Fine_. You can picture them as nephews and nieces. You'll still marry me, right?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

Knowing that _that_ was a hard-to-win battle, he decided that it was high time they moved onto another topic before her children get a seizure from her OOC-ness, "You've yet met my Personal Assistant, have you, Lin-sama?" She pouted at his drawl even as she shook her head.

"I've heard of him." She finally switched her target, her eyes narrowed on Roci's form. It made the latter tense under her scrutiny, "Quijote 'Phantom' Dapple. The infamous assassin that doubles as your PA. His targets don't realize he's there until it's already too late for them. Wanted by the World Government - or to be more specific; the Gorosei -  _alive_ due to his relation to you."

Roci's droopy eyes were slitted as they regarded Linlin as if trying to figure out the workings of her brain. Roux inwardly snorted. The thought process of Linlin forever continues to baffle him, and he deemed it a lost cost. His PA should quit ahead of time before she gives him an incurable migraine. 

"My my, it always amazes me how widespread rumors tend to bend out of shape." He nibbled the dessert in his hand for a short while as his mind raced, "Dapple-kun may have a muted presence, but I can hardly describe him as a highly regarded assassin. He's wanted by the Gorosei, you say?" _Has Roci's identity been compromised?_

"Oya? Does that mean I know something that you don't?" There was definitely a glint in her eyes as she leaned back against her seat, her hands not once stopping in their actions of stuffing her cheeks full.

A flirty proposing and mischevious prankster she may be, but she did not gain the title as an Underworld behemoth due to her brute strength alone (eh, kinda. Like, 80%?). Someone of her status would always have business in their minds, no matter who she relaxes with.

 _A trade-off, huh? You need to be craftier than that if you want me to play along, Linlin dear,_ he mused whilst fingering his fork.

"I'm not omniscient no matter how much you think I am, Lin-sama." He gives her a wary smile, "As much as I would love to know the actions and motives of all the Celestial Dragons, I tend to stay as far as possible away from them." 

"Not that I disapprove, but I thought you like keeping your enemies closer, Red."

"Inapplicable." He bit into his snack more ferociously then intended, eyebrows furrowed in anger at those stuck-up Nobles. Suddenly, his eyes took on a sharp edge as a plan formed, "Especially after my latest encounter with one of them. Unpleasant doesn't begin describing that experience."

Big Mom blinked as she chewed slowly, "Oh? You're making me curious here, Red. Tell me, tell me!" He knew that Big Mom hated the Celestial Dragons as much as he did, so even if he had not worded it in such a manner, his carefully maneuvered expression and body language was enough to fan her flames of hatred. 

With a genuine grimace on his face, he crossed a leg over the other and turned more fully towards the giant-sized woman, ignoring the eyes of her children on him with practiced ease, "I gained a stalker. A very tenacious and distasteful stalker. It is not exactly something new in my trade, but however used to it as I am, his motives make it less than cordial. Borderline disturbing, to be truthful. Would you say I make a good human doll or a concubine, Lin-sama?"

The air in their immediate vicinity froze, dropping colder and colder. Brûlée, who was the weakest amongst the people seated at the VIP roundtable, slumped, her consciousness having left her due to the terrifying Haoshoku Haki Linlin was emitting. Roci wasn't doing any better, his forehead gaining a shiny sheen of cold sweat. Roux was quick to extend his own Haki to surround his PA in order to abate the effects; which made the younger male sigh silently in relief. _Definitely needed more Haki resistance training._

"What did the lowlife do?" Her voice, which was naturally childish, was now low and hard - her eyes icy as she glared at him. He knew that it wasn't aimed at him, yet it still affected him, causing his muscles to grow taut as they ready themselves to act at the slightest of her movements. 

He hummed in fake nonchalance as he grabbed his teacup, swallowing a mouthful for some dramatic pausing, "It's like this--

 

 

"Boss!" His PA cried from the crow's nest, making Roux, who was seated at the deck, grunt in question from his personal relaxer chair that was shaded by the ever soothing patio umbrella, the foldable coffee table in front of him littered with a frustrating amount of paperwork. Damn Sengoku for delivering them via Courier Coo. As if he wasn't busy enough as it was. "Sail Ho! Marine clipper spotted at our 2'oclock. They're giving us a signal; a request to meet. How does ye want me to respond, captain? Shall I scuttle 'em? Or maybe commit some piracy?" He joked.

That made him look up from his paperwork, an unimpressed expression on his face. Roci may be a former pirate (and marine, and World Noble), but did he have to joke like one as well? It was uncouth and uncultured for any member of his sophisticated team to talk in such a manner. It contradicts their uniformed iron-pressed suits and polished dress shoes way too much. 

"If they're not in the Blacklist, give them the go ahead." He stated without responding to the younger man's jest. Spotting Luffy's gift, he placed the paperweight - an ugly rock that Luffy sculptured to be some kind of malformed meat - onto his current stack and stretched, deciding that it would be a good time to procrastinate.

"Aye, Boss!"

He pushed himself off of his seat and straightened his suit, before reaching for his fedora that was hooked on the edge of his chair and plopped it onto his head. With one smooth motion, he buttoned the collar of his dress shirt and fastened his tie. Next was his sleeves, unrolling them before slipping a pair of cufflinks that had a red smiley face on them.

Giving himself a once-over, he nodded his head and headed for the quarterdeck, intending to steer the vessel and meet his soon-to-be clients halfway. 

"Is it a standard ship? Hm, wait. That was an unintelligent question, my bad - standard ones aren't strong enough for Paradise. Is it a standard battleship or a personal one?" He asked once Roci had climbed down from the crow's nest and was in hearing distance. 

"Vice-Admiral Momonga's," Roci replied distractedly as he struggled to tie his tie, his scarf and fedora tucked underneath an arm, and his suit slightly wrinkled from lazing about. 

With a roll of his eyes, he released the wheel and batted the clumsy idiot's hands away. Roci's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Roux pulled the taller man down to fix his tie for him - just like a father would do so for his inexperienced son on his graduation day. 

"Really, Roci, after so many years, you should already be proficient enough to tie your own tie - and no, I won't allow clip-on, for the very last time. There, done." He patted the younger man's chest and smoothed the other's suit from wrinkles, blatantly ignoring how red Roci was. If the clumsy idiot didn't want to be humiliated, he should've learned by now to not act like such a child. With a sigh, he wrapped the fluffy pink scarf around Roci's shoulders, making sure that it hid the bottom half of his face. "Mind the wheel, but don't go off course."

He turned on his heel and swiftly strode to his study, leaving a mumbling Roci behind, his PA not-so-quietly complaining about 'not being a child and boss should trust him more, the demon'. He decided to double Roci's stealth training for that last comment. That would teach the clumsy idiot for being so cheeky. 

Roux prepared a few blank documents and carefully placed them into his silver briefcase. The only reason why a marine ship would request a meeting was obvious; they wanted information on a pirate crew. Since it was by complete coincidence that they crossed paths, it would benefit them to buy the latest Intel that involves their current mission from a neutral third party. If they were from CP, however, Roux wouldn't give them the light of day. 

When he heard a loud splash, indicating that the anchor had been thrown into the sea, he felt his ship come to a slow stop. He stepped out of his study with a briefcase in hand and a polite smile playing on his lips. He handed the case to his PA as soon as the latter fell into step with him. The battleship loomed over their decently sized vessel, engulfing them completely in its shadow.

Before the marines could throw down Jacob's Ladder, he jumped onto the air and geppo-ed to the battleship, Roci following not far behind. The second he landed on the battleship's deck, however, he was greeted by a horde of twitchy Officers pointing their rifles at him. The Ensign of the crew, a woman with long, curly strawberry blonde hair and wide eyes, hurriedly yelled at the lot to put their weapons away, which they complied after _much_ hesitation.

He almost made a comment about insubordination. _Almost_. Gentlemen, after all, don't offer rude commentaries. 

"Informant Daemon Red. Vice Admiral Momonga is waiting for you in his office. If you would follow me, I would lead you to him. Your a- _assistant_ , of course, is welcome to join."

Roux raised a slight brow when the Ensign stuttered on the word  _assistant,_ but paid it no mind. He gave her a polite nod and followed after their guide, Roci's towering height and dour demeanor causing the Petty Officers to take a few steps back as they parted like the red sea. He hid his amusement behind his gentlemanly facade. 

A few minutes later and the Ensign gestured at a nondescriptive wooden door. He knocked, waited for the muffled approval, and entered with Roci half a step behind of him. The Ensign didn't follow, only closing the door behind of them.

"We meet again, Daemon Red, Quijote Dapple." The Vice Admiral greeted as he stood, the mohawk and mustache, as well as the purple and white pinstripe suit looking the same as ever, "Please, have a seat. I thank you for accepting my sudden request."

He seated himself in front of the man's desk and crossed a leg over the other. Roci stood on his right, a protective statue that was subtly looking for any signs of an attack as well as all the exit points and hidden spots that could be used for an ambush. He felt pride at his PA's actions, no matter how common of a sight it was now.

"It is of no trouble, Vice Admiral Momonga. I hope the information I sold to you on our last transaction has been helpful."  

"It has. Tea?" At Roux's nod, Momonga brought out an already prepared teapot of matcha tea. Most of his repeated clients took note of his fondness for matcha, so it was of no surprise that it was served as a drink. The marine poured them both a cup. Roci was bypassed as per usual since _everyone_ knew that the PA would refuse. This was all an act, of course, his stoic professionalism being a key factor to deter the clients from blatantly poisoning Roux's tea. 

"Thank you, Vice Admiral. Now, how may I be of assistance this time?" He asked lightly before taking a tentative sip of the reviving liquid. It made the fatigue he had accumulated from paperwork disappear. High-class leaves were definitely not spared for this brew. 

"I'd like to buy the latest Intel on the Sharktooth pirates." was said straightforwardly. 

Roux tilted his fedora forward so that it shadowed his eyes and traced a thumb on his bottom lip in thought. He set inner-him to search through his 'pirate album' until he came across what Momonga wanted. 

"Ah, yes. There has been an update on them last month. Nothing else in between now and then." Without having said anything else, Roci opened the briefcase he has been holding onto, pulled out a stack of blank documents, and set them on the desk in front of Roux. A black ballpoint pen, elegant and stylish with golden vines engraved delicately on it, was handed personally to the informant. "May I confirm your purchase once more?"

"All Intel that concerns the Sharktooth pirates. Just the crew itself and not their families. Any notable allies would be appreciated. The price is of no issue."

"Mm. Thank you for your purchase, Vice Admiral. Please allow me some time to write down what I know. I assure you that everything shall be up to standard."

"Take your time, Informant Daemon. I already know that you give nothing but the best result." Was said seriously after the man swallowed a mouthful of his own tea.

"Your faith in my services brings me great delight." He gave the marine a genteel smile, "Are you heading to Sabaody Archipelago, perchance?"

Momonga's eyes sharped, "Are the Sharktooth pirates last seen there?"

"My my, answering a question with another question is considered rude, Vice Admiral Momonga," he stated with amusement shining in his eyes.

"And giving out non-answers is better?"

"Hm, you're being awfully cheeky this fine afternoon. Careful, if I didn't know any better, I would think you are trying to rile me up."

"Did I go too far and hurt your delicate feelings? My apologies." The Vice Admiral stated in a wholly unapologetically drawl. 

He shook his head but was inwardly tickled by the man's attitude. Momonga might be a down to earth kind of man but he did have a sense of humor - albeit a dry one. Besides, the marine was punctilious enough to already know the answer to his own question. Their exchange was simply bantering, with him having voluntarily provided an Intel free of charge to show his goodwill.

With nothing else to add, he started jotting down the Intel, his pen flying across the papers. He sipped his own cooling tea every now and then, with Roci having looked away to stare out of the window in boredom. Momonga himself was doing his own paperwork, his high rank giving him a tight schedule. Knowing Sengoku, the no-nonsense old man had definitely given all of his subordinates a short deadline. And unlike Garp, nobody else dared to hand in a belated report. 

The silence was a companionable one, with the sound of pen scratches and sipping as background noises. If only all of his business transactions were peaceful like this, without any subtle powerplay and crafty manipulation added into the mix. Even his dear PA - although still aware in case of any unexpected attacks - was dozing off slightly. 

It was forty-five minutes into their meeting did he finally set his pen down, which Roci pocketed a second later. The serious marine skimmed through the papers with a satisfied glint in those dark eyes of his, humming once in a while when he saw something interesting. Roux took one final gulp of his tea and set the cup down, waiting patiently for the man to complete the transaction. 

"All seems to be in order. How much do I owe you for your excellent service, Informant Daemon?"

"The total bounty of the Sharktooth pirates are 570,000,000 Beli. I'll be taking 190,000,000 Beli." 

Momonga raised a brow at the price, "That's cheap - considering the outstanding quality of your material."

He chuckled, pushing the brim of his fedora upwards to peer at the marine from behind his eyelashes, "Think of it as a special discount for being an outstanding client."

"I see. Then it would be foolish of me to refuse your goodwill." The middle-aged man stood from his seat and walked towards a metallic-looking safe that was probably half-made with seastone. He entered the combination and took out one of the aluminum briefcases inside, placing it gently on his desk and removing a few stacks of greens. After a few more moments, he turned the open briefcase to face Roux. "There's exactly 190,000,000 Beli inside. Please confirm."

Roci stepped forward and placed his own briefcase next to Momonga's before he started to transfer the bills. Once he was done, he nodded at both the Vice Admiral and his boss, silently informing them that the amount was accurate. 

"As always, it has been a pleasure doing business with you, Vice Admiral Momonga. I'll see you when I see you." 

Just as they were extending their limbs for a handshake to conclude the meeting, the door was slammed open, much to the three occupants' surprise. It wasn't at all polite for someone to suddenly intrude on an _important_ business meeting, even when both parties were on the verge of ending it, Momonga's crew should know better than that. Roux huffed. Couldn't the person have waited until they were at least done? Just as he was about to reprimand the ill-mannered bugger, Momonga stepped in front of him and blocked the person from his view.

He was downright frowning right now. No matter how much concern one has for one's subordinate, Momonga shouldn't protect them from Roux's current ire. Let him teach the marine lackey some manners. His eyes strayed to Roci, but before he could speak, his words were halted by the familiar feeling of distortion surrounding his person.

"We're Silent," Roci spoke with no one the wiser, the scarf doing more than simply hiding his identity. "A Celestial Dragon, a Fishman slave, a human guard, and a human attendant have entered the room. Your orders, Boss."

Roux scowled, his lips pressed into a thin line. He pulled the brim of his fedora to hide his eyes in its shadows, not even wanting to see a glimpse of the pompous arsehole. The World Nobles were an arrogant lot and didn't care about his neutrality or fairness. _They_  considered themselves above the law, and if they wanted him dead, accusing him of starting a rebellion, even Sengoku would not be able to rebuke their false statement.

So with a calculative clearness, he went down to his knees in a seiza and bowed his head submissively (his pride cracked at having to figuratively bend backward for such people), not wanting to risk Roci's identity and freedom for something as petty as his ego.

"Kneel, _Dapple_." He placed importance on the younger man's name, "I forbid you from acting recklessly. We shall allow Momonga to handle this for now."

The former Noble obeyed without resistance and kneeled by Roux's side, muscles tensed as he bowed his head forward. Their briefcase was already out of sight, the PA having taken the initiative to hide the money as soon as the unwanted guests entered Momonga's office. Roux would've been proud at Roci's thinking, but it was smothered by the bad feeling that was currently boiling underneath his skin. 

"Why are you not on your knees -arisu?" Joy. Do all Celestial Dragons have irritating nasal voices and galling verbal tics? This one was even haughtier than the last! It must be the fault of inbreeding. _Wait_ , did that mean this guy could be Roci's cousin - or second cousin? Geh, how disturbing. 

Momonga, after taking note of both Roci and Roux's position, immediately followed their example, slight relief and shame in his eyes. Roux didn't blame the man for not informing them about the unwanted _guests_ onboard. It had probably slipped the Vice Admiral's mind, too busy with paperwork and their meeting to keep track of some spoilt brat.

He would have to inform Momonga afterward that he has an allergy to Celestial Dragons and would prefer to stay the fuck away from them. If the marine wanted to buy more of his future services, he would have to swear to never request a meeting when one was onboard his ship.

"I can't tolerate those that do not kneel on instinct. Have you no respect for your betters?" The wanna-be astronaut sneered, "Unacceptable -arisu. Nobody of such lowly status stands up before me -arisu!"

He eyed the scene warily from underneath the shadows of his fedora, his brows furrowed as the cogs in his brain worked on overdrive. When the cocking of a gun was heard, Roci had tensed completely, muscles pulling taut as he prepared to move. Roux murmured soothing words, but when he saw that it wasn't having any effect, harshly demanded his PA to remain immobile lest he dies a pointless death. Only when the younger man unclenched his fists did Roux go back to thinking. 

 _Should he allow Momonga to be shot, or should he speak up?_ He would normally not hesitate since he viewed himself as a cunning fox with a silver tongue, able to talk his way out of a horde of murderous pirates, but with Celestial Dragons, however, they were beyond unreasonable due to their upbringing. His eyes were frosty as he scrutinized the Noble in the spacesuit, taking note of the stupid hairstyle and the arrogance shining in those beady eyes. The scum appeared to be in his mid-twenties, though Roux doubted his mental age was that high.

The Vice Admiral hadn't gone down to his knees immediately because he had purposely moved to attract the Noble's attention. It would be bad manners to leave a debt unpaid... _No_ , he shouldn't intervene. Momonga might not be as high ranking as Sengoku, but the marine was the current captain and navigator of this vessel. Even a simpleton would know better than to off the ship's navigator at Paradise. Maybe a shot or two at the non-vital areas to 'teach him a lesson', but other than that, Momonga should still live after this encounter. 

Assuming that the spoilt brat of a man knew the consequences of his actions.

The following scene could only be described as moronic. It was similar to a child who had not been through the first lesson of firearms. The consecutive shots that rang out - he counted seven in total - had not only given Momonga life-threatening wounds, the aim was also off and had hit the metallic safe, causing a few rebounds to take one of the two human down and pierce Roci in the right shoulder.

 _Fucking piece of-_...!

He snarled, anger coating his words, "Drop your Silence."

"You said to leave it to Momonga, Boss," Roci all but _growled,_ still unmoving even after the bullet had lodged deep into his bone.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, tempted to punch the clumsy idiot on his head for insubordination. With a frustrated exhale, he compartmentalized away all the fondness he felt for Roci, inner-him holding onto those tender feelings and pushing out Thousand Eyes Red to the surface of his consciousness. 

Portgas D. Roux retreated, leaving only the Demon Informant in his place. 

" **D** _o_ n **q** u **i** _x_ o **t** _e_ **R** _o_ c **i** _n_ **a** n _t_ **e** ," His voice was glacial, causing the former Noble to flinch. The only time he had used this particular tone on Rocinante was when he had blackmailed the taller man into being his PA. It had not been pretty, back then, and by the slight trembling, Rocinante seemed to recall why exactly he was referred to as  _Boss_ , "I won't ask a second time."

At the jerky nod from Rocinante, he spoke without an ounce of emotion in his voice, "My Liege, may I have your permission to speak?" It left a bad aftertaste in his mouth the moment he spoke those words. 

The neanderthal squinted his eyes, looking as if he had just bitten a lemon.

"Hm, very well -arisu. I give you permission to speak -arisu." Was said nasally, his chin tilted upwards in a show of self-importance. It only made the Noble appear immature in Red's eyes; as if a child trying to imitate someone respectable.

He tilted his head as if gratified, "I beseech that you spare him, my Liege. The Vice Admiral has done you wrong, having given you such disrespect, of course, he should pay the price with his life... however, I implore you to grant him mercy. The fate of this ship relies heavily on his navigation, for he is the only one onboard who knows the waters of Paradise well enough to sail smoothly."

"... Let me see your face." Rather than prioritizing the navigator's life, the Noble rudely kicked the Fishman aside and walked towards Red. Red looked up as instructed, his expression reticent. "I knew it -arisu!"

Red's muscles tensed beneath his suit.

It would be bad if the Noble recognized him as Thousand Eyes Red. He knew that the Gorosei has been actively sending their pet CPs to drag him to them, wanting to recruit him into their organization by force due to his wide intelligence network. The only reason why he was able to meet up with Sengoku and Garp at Marineford nowadays was due to the secret passageways. 

If all hope was lost, he would behead the Noble where he stood before proceeding with everyone else (bar Rocinante). He would not allow any witnesses to be permitted if he were to execute a Celestial Dragon. Dead men tell no tales, after all.

"I've decided -arisu. We'll take you with us to Marījoa -arisu." The Celestial Dragon smiled lecherously with snot hanging down his nostrils, "You'll do for my doll collection. I'm missing a man to partner up with my latest mermaid slave -arisu."

"As you wish, sir," The attendant bowed whilst stepping slightly forward, "Shall I bring him to your room for now?"

Red was completely unimpressed.

"If you will it, it shall be, my Liege," He lied monotonously, ignoring the disbelieving eyes of the Fishman slave as well as the glee the Noble was sprouting, "However, we will not be able to get to the Holy Land if we allow this ship's navigator to die." He gestured to the Vice Admiral, inwardly frustrated that the dunderhead was not paying attention to his words.

"Eh? Navigator -arisu?" The Noble tilted his head as if confused.

"Yes, my Liege. The _only_ navigator on board who is experienced in sailing through Paradise." 

"Is that true -arisu?!" The utter fool wheezed out, glaring unreasonably at Momonga, who was still in seiza even though blood was pooling underneath him, "We don't have a navigator now -arisu! How will you take responsibility for this -arisu?!"

"I apolo...gize for... not informing... you be...forehand... sir." Momonga apologized, his voice wet and his lips stained with blood.

"Y-y-you...!! I will inform report your incompetence -arisu! Hah, as expected of plebians -arisu. Always making a mess of things -arisu!"

"My Liege," Red smoothly inserted himself back into the conversation, "The Vice Admiral has yet to succumb to his injuries. With your permission, I wish to escort him to the medical bay to seek a method of treatment. Then we can be off to the Holy Land after our arrival to Sabaody."

The dunderhead frowned, obviously trying to think of something smart to say but failing to do so. He ended up nodded his head. 

"Yes. Very well. I, Gaines, am a benevolent and understanding Saint. After you have tended to his wounds, I expect you to visit my suite. I shall bestow you the privilege of warming my bed. It is too bad you are a man and cannot become my wife. Nevertheless, you will make an excellent doll- no, you shall become my concubine." Without waiting for Red to agree - which he wouldn't, even at the face of death - he sauntered away with the Fishman and attendant in tow, leaving the dead guard behind like it wasn't his business.

The second they were out of view, Momonga collapsed into a heap on the floor, coughing out a mouthful of blood. Red kneeled at the marine's side, cataloging the gunshot wounds and frowning at two blood-filled holes situated on the right side of his chest. Two lung shots, if he wasn't mistaken. Thankfully, the rest of his wounds were all in a non-lethal place.

"Dapple."

"Red-sama."

"Head to our ship and set sail immediately."

"By your command." Rocinante crossed his uninjured arm over his chest and bowed at a 45-degree angle. He then retrieved their briefcase and exited the office with the swiftness and refinement of an experienced spy.

As soon as Rocinante left, he shouldered the Vice Admiral and strode towards the med-bay, ignoring the gasp and worried looks Momonga's crew were showcasing. After giving a brief summary of what had transpired in the office to the doctor in charge, he did not remain and left immediately. He half-heartedly prayed for his amusing client to make it out alive. Although he wanted to put more feelings into that prayer, Red simply couldn't muster up the sincerity at this point in time.

The second he was onboard his own ship - having to geppo to catch up - he ignored Rocinante (dispassionately noting that the younger man was capable enough to treat his own gunshot wound) and locked himself in his study to meditate. The moment he allowed the carefully crafted mask of Daemon Red to fade into the background of his mind, becoming Portgas D. Roux again, he felt a squeezing in his heart at having disregarded his injured PA with such dismissal.

He promised himself that he would cook all of Roci's favorite food tomorrow and treat him extra well as an apology. For now, he dived into the memories of when he was younger; just a boy playing with his twin sister, both of them unaware of the darkness of this world.

 

 

"-- and that happened two years and three months ago. Until now, that neanderthal remains a constant and undesirable shadow. After he came upon the realization that I had lied to him - took him long enough - he followed me with his personal army of slaves and guards." He sighed, taking hold of his cup of matcha tea. 

Of course, what he told her was the redacted version. All of the personal aspects had been removed to simply focus more on the Celestial Dragon's demeaning qualities.

Big Mom was silent, absorbing his story with an empty expression on her face. The two younger triplets shifted in their seats, unnerved by how unusual their mother was behaving. Katakuri had his eyes closed and arms crossed. Brûlée was still 'sleeping'. Roci's eyebrows were pinched, and if Roux could see his lower face, his lips would be a thin life of displeasure right now. 

His dear PA hated to be reminded of that time - no matter how much Roux assured him that it wasn't his fault and that it was Roux who should be sorry for treating him badly. Besides, they couldn't have predicted the Noble's presence onboard the ship. 

"His name is Gaines, you say?" Linlin asked as she grabbed a large amount of cake and stuffed them into her mouth, looking much like a demented hamster with her cheeks stuffed to its limits. Her voice and expression had returned to normal, though the icy look in her eyes betrayed her otherwise usual attitude. "How are you handling the pressure?"

"Mhm. To be blunt, Lin-sama, his harassment is affecting me mentally," _with the_   _temptation to cut all of his limbs and feed them to the sea kings as bait_ "I've only managed to be free of his shadow due to my destination and your reputation. We're only two people. As strong as Dapple-kun is, he's not a heavy hitter-" _not entirely, anyway_ "-nor my bodyguard-" _Roci's a spy, infiltrator, and sometimes assassin_ "-and it has always been a challenge to find someone stubborn and unbending enough to go against a Celestial Dragon, whilst also be powerful enough to protect me from unsavory pests." _Like, maybe, your second eldest son?_  

"You should stay after the Tea Party. Uninvited guests will never disturb you here, Red, for as long as I rule Totto Land. Haaaahahamamamama~!"

"Lin-sama... I thank you for the offer but sailing the seas is..."

She rolled her eyes skyward as she continued to stuff herself silly, "Yeah yeah, I know. You won't agree since you're a child of the sea. You've already given me that excuse... So I'll do the best next thing to keep my first ever friend safe-"

"Mama-" Katakuri tried to insert himself here but was completely ignored by his mother.

"-by giving you my strongest son. Katakuri will accompany you as your bodyguard from now on. He's part of your crew now - though he's still my Sweet Commander and must be present for all the events I host in the future. That means you're attending too. Isn't that great, Red? We can see each other more often now! Then I'll finally be able to convince you to be my husband!"

He couldn't help it, he threw his head back and laughed, from both relief and fondness. It has been a long time since he actually allowed himself to let go and just... _laugh_. He was cackling so intensely that he was gasping for breath, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. For minutes he cackled, joined by Big Mom as they both ignored the very freaked out _workers_ and chefs. 

He wiped the happy tears and threw a grin at Linlin, "So, your evil plan is to glue your son to me and have him drag my sorry arse over for every future event on the pretense of being worried about my health? How devious of you, Lin-sama! I approve!"

"Why thank you, kind sir. Haaahahamamamama~ " Linlin giggled.

"It should be I that give you my sincerest of gratitude, Lin-sama." He looked at Linlin indulgently, a soft and honest smile playing on his lips. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend. If you're _that_ concerned, however, I won't push away your offer."

"Good. Take care of Katakuri, Red." Big Mom forked a piece of cake and placed it against his lips, "I'll give you a baby den den mushi that is connected to only mine."

He bit the cake and swiped his tongue over his lips, "Of course, Lin-sama. I know how much you love your family."

As she continued to baby him, his eyes strayed to Katakuri.

The second Charlotte son looked resigned, having already accepted his mother's not-so-subtle demand of obedience. If Roux was someone who had not expected this result, he would've pitied the pirate for being pawned off as a bodyguard. But since he was someone who manipulates for a living, he nonchalantly continued to chat merrily with Linlin whilst being fed desserts.

 _I love it when a plan comes together_ , he cackled in his mind.

* * *

When they (Roux and Roci) returned to their hotel suite, he went straight to his chosen bedroom, not even caring to take a shower. His hunger has been sated, and he felt too heavy to move another step.

Sighing slightly, he slumped into the bed and massaged his nape to relax the sore muscles. Talking to Linlin tended to strain one's neck, especially when one was average in height. At least he managed to get Katakuri as he had planned (it was Plan L, if anyone was wondering) - at the cost of nothing, too. Well, he did have to reveal that rather embarrassing story, but it was worth it.

With a satisfied grin, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take hold of his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuaaa!! I apologize for the late update. Despite Uni being tiresome, I'm going to be honest here; this was the result of me procrastinating. Yes, I admit it. My plot bunnies are somewhat stuck in the Naruto fandom right now, but I'll try my best to split them up so that they will all work in a more efficient manner compared to grouping together like unfocused simpletons. 
> 
> Thank you for your support! Please let me hear your thoughts on this chapter!╰(▔∀▔)╯


	9. D. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never have they attended such a mentally tiring party before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the delay~! My plot bunnies are pretty eccentric and unpredictable (⋟﹏⋞). Whilst I was working on my latest Overlord chapter, those mischevious bunnies suddenly had a struck of inspiration for this fic! I had to reluctantly abandon the other work lest the bunnies stopped humping! No idea how Overlord is connected to One Piece, but whatever, bunnies, just do your thing ┐('～`;)┌

Now that Linlin knew of his presence in her territory, she grew pretty bold in her stalking (ahem _courting_ ahem), always appearing from out of nowhere to drag him to breakfast, lunch, tea time, and dinner. Not a minute has passed by without her being away from him - much to his inner chagrin.

Despite how relaxed he seemed, he was still a busy man with a tight schedule. His self-assigned mission was not only to recruit Katakuri into his crew, but there was also something that needed to be done in Totto Land as well - and could  _only_   _be done at Whole Cake Island_. Which would be hard to accomplish with Linlin practically _breathing down his nape_.

So, yes, he was very stressed indeed!

Currently, he was having dinner with the  _queen_ , Katakuri, and Roci at her castle. In spite of them being friends, Roux was having a headache, trying to form some kind of plan to escape her line of sight - or find something else that would distract her long enough for him to get his shite done.

It was a difficult task... as they do not meet as often as she would have liked (what with him purposely avoiding her - not that anyone should know about his innermost thoughts).

"Oh, right, Red, before I forget..." Linlin bent down so that she could discreetly converse with him - although due to her sheer size, it was pretty obvious she desired to speak to him alone. Everyone at the table, however, pretended to be oblivious and continued to eat their food, not suicidal enough to point out how unsubtle she was behaving.

"Yes, Lin-sama? What can this humble information broker do for you?" Roux placed his cup of tea down and turned his complete attention to her, knowing that this now was work territory.

"I need a favor from you."

"I mean no disrespect when I ask this, Lin-sama, but just to be sure - you do know that favors from me don't come cheap, yes?" He said seriously as he pushed the brim of his fedora upwards, wanting to convey his sincerity through eye contact.

It wasn't that he was patronizing her or being arrogant about his worth. This was all said in order to be clear of misunderstandings before they could even form.

There were plenty of times when his clients thought a favor from him was basically an IOU thing. Which was not wrong, per se. Only that the quantity of it was...  _larger_. Much larger than they had been expecting. That would then result in them trying to kill him for 'scamming' them (as if he had time for that).

"Mmmamamama~ I know. You can hear me out first, and then we'll negotiate the price. If it's acceptable to both of us, we'll form a contract." Linlin nodded solemnly.

Roux's lips quirked upwards at her words. This was why business dealings with Linlin were always smooth (despite that, he would still avoid her as much as possible in the future). She was not like those unreasonable bastards who wanted more than they could give.

"Very well. I am all ears."

As he said that, he extended his hand to Roci, who without delay placed his favorite (overly fancy) ballpoint pen on his palm. Without looking away from Linlin, he pulled out a small notebook and nodded to show that he was ready.

* * *

He collapsed gracelessly into the suite's king-sized bed and closed his eyes, not at all caring that his suit would be rumpled if he slept in his attire. He heard his PA follow him into his bedroom, but he paid the younger man no mind. Roci, he suspected, was upset about something. Their walk back had been silent, and not the companionable one either.

He waited patiently for the big guy to speak his mind. And it took about five or so minutes for Roci to come out of his thoughts to test the waters, his voice hinting that he was either worried or anxious. Perhaps both.

"Boss? Are you alright?"

"You need not worry about me, Roci." He sighed, idly throwing an arm over his eyes and knocking his fedora askew, "I'm simply tired - too much...  _Linlin_  for the day."

"Is the favor she asked for difficult to achieve?"

"No. Not at all. Truthfully, it's pretty interesting - and I was planning on visiting  _that_  place soon, anyway. So it's like killing two bird with one stone, my dear Roci. No trouble on my part whatsoever. In fact, I'm getting more than what she's getting out of this deal."

There was a sound of cloth shifting slightly (someone needed more stealth training) before nimble fingers began to loosen his tie for him. He tilted his head to the side to allow his PA more access, not at all minding how vulnerable this position put him in.

To bear his jugular to someone was a sign of trust (or recklessness) in this One Piece world. Something almost unheard of in his line of work.

Many would call relations based on blind faith a weakness. But could Roci be considered his weakness when he had trained the former pirate to be on the same level as the Shichibukai?  _A possibility._ Exploits came in many different and painful forms, after all.

 _Ah,_  he exhaled rather audibly,  _morbid thoughts with a healthy dose of paranoia_. Definitely a sign that he was truly stressed and mentally exhausted.

"... I know that you calculate your every action, Boss, but I can't fathom why you are allowing Charlotte Katakuri to sail with us."

 _Oh_. It seems that Roci was concerned about Katakuri more than that favor Linlin wanted from him. He hummed to gather his thoughts.

"Lin-sama was the one who offered him to be my bodyguard, Roci. Not the other way around."

"That- well,  _yeah_... But, you were the one who played her."

" _Played_  her? I dislike such a term." Although he said that, his lips quirked into a small, satisfied smile, "I simply helped  _guide_  her opinions to the right tracks. In the end, the results are all that matter - don't you agree, my dear PA?"

There was another round of silence as the younger man gently slid Roux's tie from his collar, popping the top three buttons of his dress shirt open.

"... You do have a way with words," Roci ended up saying rather than agreeing with his question. He felt a slight warmth ( _fingers_ , his mind supplied) hovering over his carotid pulse, slowly tracing upwards to his cheek, but never really touching his skin, "You never cease to amaze me, Boss."

"The day I be banal is the day I lay waste. A repetitious informant is a predictable informant. And a predictable informant is a  _dead_  informant. Never forget that, Rocinante."

"Aye."

"You still sound displeased."

"... He's a pirate."

"And?"

" _And_ that means... He's not trustworthy. What if he betrays you? What if Big Mom's plan involves using him as a means to gather the information you've painstakingly collected for her own gain? What if... What if he kills us when we're sleeping? Pirates are known to be ruthless and ambitious, Boss! We can't simply accept him just like that!"

He cracked an eye open and peered at the frantic Roci from behind his curtain of lashes, his lips quirking upwards in blatant amusement.

His PA looked the opposite of pleased as he ranted, his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. Roci's scarf, fedora, and makeup had already been removed, making his emotions quite transparent on his rather dashing features.

"You're stereotyping again, Rocinante. Not everything is in black and white. Do not judge a book by its cover; you might find our newest team member quite different from the rumors. I reckon that, soon enough, both of you will come to enjoy each other's company. You more than him."

He plucks his fedora and plopped it atop his PA's tousled curls, smirking at the poorly concealed pout he received in return.

"It's adorable that you care so much, but really, you have nothing to be worried about. I would never allow someone untrustworthy to sail with us. The risk of sabotage is much too high - and I'd rather steal Whitebeard's alcohol stash than jeopardize your safety. Besides, Linlin is the type of person who will announce her intentions to the whole world, be it by speech or action. If she wanted me dead, I would already be dead by now."

With a soft chuckle, he patted Roci on the cheek, enjoying the way the taller man reddened in embarrassment at his slightly patronizing tone and action.

However, what he said was, indeed, factual.

If Katakura was a danger to Roci, he would never have accepted the pirate, no matter how advantageous the man's foresight and fighting potential would be to their crew. Hell, he would even risk displeasing Big Mom - and that was just plain suicidal.

"Aye aye. No need to be so haughty." Was said grumpily (still looking doubtful) even as the former marine gestured for him to lift himself up, which he semi-complied by lazily arching his back.

Roci leaned towards him to skillfully remove his blazer, their breathes mingling for a split second before he returned to his relaxed position of being boneless on the bed, eyes already drifting close.

They were both quiet for a few moments, and he might have dozed off completely if not for the quiet voice, "I'll always trust your judgment, Boss. Just... remain cautious, please?"

"When am I never?" He paused for a split second before he continued swiftly, heavy-lidded eyes peering at the taller man still looming over him, "That was rhetorical, Roci. Do not answer that."

Roci snapped his mouth shut, a silly smile playing on his lips. It made Roux chuckle, fondness clear in his golden eyes.

Roci was the first to blink and break eye contact, huffing out a few muffled words as he moved lower to remove Roux's footwear. As soon as he was done, he picked up the discarded article of clothing and made his way to the door. Before he left, however, Roux spoke, making him halt in his steps but not looking back.

"Good night, Rocinante. Sweet dreams."

"... 'night, Boss."

The taller man closed the door gently behind of him, ears burning crimson.

...

..

.

It was many hours later when Roci was drifting to sleep did he only realize that Boss had eluded him once again, having not answered his main question of  _why_  he had wanted Katakuri to join their team.

He couldn't help but sigh, partially annoyed and partially resigned. His Boss was such a cunning, elusive, and distracting man. And the Roux didn't even realize how much that smile affected those around him - especially Roci. His heart was still thumping a mile a minute even after sleep claimed him.

* * *

Whilst Roci was sleeping peacefully back at their suite, Roux was out  _playing_  - it was as they say; there was no rest for the wicked.

_Where was it again...?_

Roux instructed inner-Roux to replay the One Piece episodes again in his head whilst he sneakily moved around the castle.

It was only half an hour later when he finally came across two humungous wooden doors that looked identical to the one in the anime did the muscles in his shoulders relaxed. The Treasure Repository room was sure hard to find, Roux lamented.

Without any delay, whilst keeping his eyes and ears open, he swiftly entered the Treasury - though not before scanning the area for signs of life. As soon as he was away from the corridors, he released an inaudible breath of relief. Whilst he made his way towards the second floor, he allowed a small smile to form on his lips. He was just glad that the second half of his mission would be done soon.

He paid no mind to the many treasures littered everywhere in the room, immediately rushing towards a gated area. His self-given mission lay hidden in this room, where not even Linlin's children were allowed entry into.

After unlocking the gate that guarded one of the Road Poneglyphs inside, he quickly ran his eyes greedily over the giant cube. His fingers itched to copy all of the engravings, however, he dared not make a hard copy of Big Mom's carefully guarded treasure - especially because Katakuri would be traveling with them in the near future.

As he walked closer to the red Poneglyph, he almost tripped over his own feet when his Baby Den Den Mushi rang loudly - causing him to almost lose his soul due to the fright it gave him (he should really train his snail to achieve 'silent mode'). With trembling fingers, he picked the call up whilst turning the volume to low. Before he could even ask for the identity of the caller or even say that he was busy, a familiar voice  _boomed._

It almost made Roux shite his pants at how loud it was despite having already adjusted the volume!

"Quiet, Garp! I'm in the middle of something!" He whispered harshly as he begun to memorize the top part of the Poneglyph.

The engravings were beyond complicated, thus he didn't dare rush through them. Inner-him, as if pumped full of adrenaline, was making a soft copy of the ancient writings, its hands moving non stop as it used his vision to copy everything that entered his sights.

"Bah! What else could be more important than a call from your old man?" Garp laughed self-importantly.

Roux was tempted to hang up, but he knew that the troublesome old coot would just call him again and again until he said his piece. So he gritted his teeth and endured, his eyes not once looking away from the Poneglyph.

"Ok. Fine. What do you want?" He didn't even bother with being polite, his nerves already shot as he sweated bullets. He prayed that Linlin would not be making any sudden appearances like how she did in the anime with Brook.

"I'll be busy this whole year, so can you tell the boys for me that I won't be visiting? I'm sure they'll be sad, but work is work."

 _No, trust me, they won't be. In fact, the boys would be ecstatic at your absence,_  Roux meanly rebutted in his head. On the outside, however, he stated plainly, "I won't be visiting them for the next 1 to 3 years."

"HAAAAHHH!?" Roux winced at the angry yell, his heart beating furiously as he readied himself for a scolding, "What do you mean you'll be MIA for 3 years?! Are you running away from your uncle-duties again?! Why I oughta- where are you? It seems my fists of love has yet to work its magic-"

"No!" He quickly cut in. Just the mental reminder of those damn 'fists of love' was painful enough! "Damn it, Garp. I'm not running away! Believe me when I say I have no choice right now. I just recruited another member - and you know I won't endanger either of the boy's life by bringing in someone I have yet to give my trust to!"

The Den Den Mushi was silent for a few moments as Garp processed his words. It was only when Roux's careful and keen eyes reached the middle of the Poneglyph did the old man speak again.

"Who is it? Another eccentric person with one hell of an identity?"

Right... He had almost forgotten about Garp's discovery of Roci's identity. It happened a while back, purely by accident on Roci's part. The clumsy idiot was sans makeup when Garp made his unexpected and completely surprise visit.

Luckily, Garp wasn't one of those hard-arse Marines. The old man just wept dramatically as he clung to Roux like a monkey, lamenting loudly that he wasn't trusted by Roux - it was  _beyond_  embarrassing to have Roci witness all of that.

"You could say that. I'll tell you about him next time. For now, I'm really busy, oyaji."

"Hmph! You say that all the time. But fine. I expect a call from you soon, son."

"Yes, yes."

By the time Roux hanged up, he was smiling foolishly at the Baby Den Den Mushi, his heart was filled with love and affection at the word 'son' being directed at him.

* * *

The day of the Tea Party

Roux rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned widely, having startled awake from the sounds of Roci tripping all over the place. This was probably the first time in years he had slept in - and he felt so relaxed and sated. It must be the good food, warm accommodation, and the prospect of smooth sailings in the future that got him to unwind.

"Roci?" he called out as he zombie-shuffled towards the blatant sound of destruction, his voice thick with sleep.

Before he even reached the suite's kitchen, he could already guess what was happening just by the thick clouds of smoke and the smell of burnt food. Without blinking an eyelid, he grabbed a fire extinguisher on the way over and shambled towards Roci, who was currently swinging his arms in the air - as if that would be enough to remove all evidence of his latest attempt at cooking.

The clumsy idiot, as always, was incompetent in these kinds of pedestrian things.

After putting out the stove-top fire, he stood on his tippy toes and bonked Roci on the head - and although it lacked energy and was half-hearted at best, Roci still whined and complained pettishly.

"I-itai..." Roci rubbed his forehead petulantly, his lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout.

"No pouting. You'll tempt me into biting you out of sheer adorableness," Roux threw a lazy smirk and turned away - completely missing the red that blossomed across the other man's cheeks - and peered intriguingly into the burnt pot, "What... is this strange concoction? Poison?"

"Eh?! Don't be mean, Boss! That's clearly curry." The PA too peered into the pot, scrunched up his nose when the smell  _finally_  hit him, and turned away. He then shoved his hands into a pair of pink oven mitts and carried the blackened pot to the sink, "It was  _supposed_  to be curry, anyway..."

"What're you doing?" Roux raised a questioning brow at his assistant, who only sighed ruefully with slumped shoulders.

"Throwing this away. You shouldn't eat something like...  _this_. Wait for a second - I'll prepare some toast for you."

"You... made this for  _me_?" Roux blinked rapidly, clearly taken aback.

"Aye..." If Roci had dog ears and a tail, they would be flopping right now.

"Hm."

Before Roci could react, Roux scooped out a bowl of rice (that felt more like brick chunks) and poured the dubious-looking  _black_ curry into his bowl. Completely ignoring Roci's inelegant gaping, he sat down on a stool at the kitchen's bar and prepared to consume the hideous food for breakfast.

"B-boss! You don't need to-"

Roux slapped the PA's twitchy hands away from his bowl, rolled his eyes, and shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth. The taste and texture, as expected, was  _indescribable_. He forced himself to swallow whilst at the same time, controlling his facial muscles to not show his inner disgust.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Roci. I appreciate it," he said sincerely whilst smiling softly, causing the taller man to blink stupidly at him. Roux only huffed a chuckle at the cute reaction, "However, next time, I recommend that you buy a beginner's guide before attempting to cook."

With a grin, he ate without chewing, intending to swallow them whole without tasting it to the best of his abilities.

Despite it being the  _worst_  thing he had ever consumed in his entire  _two lives_ , his chest felt warm at the thought of Roci waking up early to try and cook breakfast for him. The last person who cooked for him was... Rouge. And because of that, he appreciated Roci's attempt all the more.

Perhaps he should do something nice for Roci before they leave Whole Cake Island. It was the least he could do after receiving such undeserving kindness (despite eight years have passed in the blink of an eye, he still loathed himself for forcefully chaining such a kind man to his side).

"... A-aye..." Roci swallowed with much difficulty as he responded to Roux's playful teasing.

As he gave his sole focus on  _not_  puking his guts out, he was oblivious to Roci's intense gaze, those droopy eyes not once looking away from his lips.

* * *

** Rocinante's POV **

Rocinante walked unhurriedly behind Boss, hands inside his pockets and eyes looking anywhere but at the man in front of him (although his eyes strayed to Boss's rear-end far too often for his own liking).

Currently, Rocinante was feeling conflicted.

Truthfully, within the safety of his mind, he admits that he has feelings for Boss. They had appeared not long after he had truly gotten to know the information broker on a more personal level (about 3 years into their odd  _partnership_ ). Before he had been saved by Boss, he had, of course, heard many scary rumors about Daemon Red; the immoral, greedy, and vicious information broker who was also a contradictory polite gentleman.

Even Doflamingo, his monster of an older brother, had warned Rocinante -  _Corazon_  - to run if he ever came across the infamous Daemon Red. Ironic that it was his brother that almost took his life and the Daemon Red, someone he was told time and time again to avoid, who saved him.

He was wary at first, of course, always thinking of ways to escape and return to being an undercover Marine, to return to  _Law_  - but then Garp appeared. Not only Garp, even Sengoku, the man he looked to as a father, had a close relationship with the informant. Soon enough, Rocinante encountered many bigwigs that he preferred to  _never_  cross paths with ever again. All because he had initially been forced to become Daemon Red's personal assistant.

And as their partnership(?) progresses... he found out Boss's real name; Portgas D. Roux. Found out about a nephew he wished to raise but dared not to. Found out about a twin sister that had died tragically due to the unjust treatment of the World Government. Found out about his greatest wish and fears. There were so many things Rocinante found out about him that made him so...  _normal_.

It was strange; to actually hear how mundane the infamous broker's private life was.

Boss even tries his hardest to visit his nephew yearly - and sometimes, the stress and loneliness got to him so badly he broke down in tears (not that Rocinante dared to tell Roux that he, on more than one occasion, stumbled across his Boss crying whilst he was sneaking to get some midnight snacks). Many knew of the fearsome and felonious gentleman, but Rocinante fell in love with the soft, mischievous, and broken man beneath all that tough exterior.

And that was when the realization hit him. Boss was  _human_ , just like Rocinante. Although pretty much demonic in his schemes, he still had many weaknesses. Weaknesses that Rocinante could exploit whenever he wanted to because the man opened up so much without even knowing he did.

Boss was so smart... Borderline inhumane in intelligence, yet once he allowed someone into his heart, he trusted them blindly like a  _fool_.

Rocinante was once ecstatic, thinking of how he could utilize the man for the Marines and get back to Law. Now, however, he worries.  _Constantly_. What if Boss allowed the wrong person into his heart? Like, for example, that Katakuri bloke - their so-called future nakama.

But that wasn't why he was currently feeling conflicted.

It was because of his feelings for Boss that was growing more and more uncontrollable by the day that got him so anxious. He feels that Boss should be with a more capable partner/lover. Not with some clumsy fool that couldn't even cook a simple dish for him.

Rocinante knew how hard Boss worked day and night to keep up with all the information he has in his hands. Knew how exhausted the man was on the inside. Knew how fragile Boss was, but always kept a hard and foolproof exterior, not wanting anybody to realize he was human like them.

And Rocinante could do nothing about it because he would inevitably make things  _worst_. No matter how he tries to be helpful, he would always cause more bad than good.

Like that one time when he had unintentionally sunk the ship after offering to steer. Or that other time when he fell into the ocean and Boss had to give out a free IOU to get someone to fish him up. Or those rare times when he tried to help with Boss's paperwork and actually burnt them all - causing Boss to have sleepless nights to make up for lost time.

Yeah... There were _too many_  occasions of him trying and failing to be useful. Till now, he still was clueless why Boss remained patient with him and allowed him to remain by Boss's side. If Rocinante was in Boss's shoe, he would be frothing from all the accumulated stress of having an incompetent assistant.

... And as if the world wanted to prove him right, he accidentally set his scarf on fire whilst he was lighting his cigarette. Boss, without even looking back, pulled out a mini-fire extinguisher and sprayed at him.

Coughing and spluttering, he stuttered out a weak thank you whilst fixing his fedora and suit on habit. Thankfully, they were at a secluded area so nobody had witnessed how Daemon Red's 'cool and reticent' PA had set himself on fire.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Dapple-kun? You should be paying more attention to your appearance." At the  _gentle_  (more like murderous) inquiry and  _polite_  (more like backhanded) reminder, Rocinante broke out in cold sweat. Did Boss have eyes at the back of his head or something?!

"Nothing important." He hurriedly assured whilst biting nervously on his soggy cigarette.

"Is that so...?" Boss threw a suspicious frown over his shoulder, but thankfully it was only for a few seconds as they have already reached their destination, "Although you say that, I would prefer it if you don't make a fool out of yourself - and in turn; me."

"Aye, Boss," Rocinante smiled self-deprecatingly behind his scarf.

He truly was useless... Rocinante laughed brokenly on the inside, hating himself all the more for holding such complicated feelings towards his Boss - the man didn't need someone so undeserving like Rocinante by his side. Perhaps the reason why Boss ate his failed cooking was because of pity; nothing else.

He shouldn't get his hopes up. Boss has always been a hard man to figure out; always contradicting.

Soon enough, they were greeted by one of Big Mom's subordinates and led to the VIP table. The fingers that were hidden in his pockets twitched discreetly. And without others knowing, he layered his Devil Fruit ability over Boss and himself. This was a precaution against Katakuri's foresight.

Boss had, the previous day, told him factually that his ability was actually a counter for Katakuri's foresight - which was mind-boggling to believe.

Without Boss's hellish training sessions, he wouldn't have known about the Nagi Nagi no Mi's frightening powers. Creating a soundproof field was only the mere basics, not even scratching the surface of what the Devil Fruit could actually do. In fact, the Nagi Nagi no Mi actually allows the user to erase their entire presence. Meaning; even for those who were confident in their Haki, he could hide from them  _easily_.

That was why others called him Phantom. He was, essentially, invisible to everyone - Haki users included - if his ability was in use. That was why they were able to sneak around the Revolutionary Army's base without being discovered (never going to do that ever again, though!).

After he was done with that, he swiftly bypassed the waiter and pulled out a chair at the VIP table, waiting patiently for his boss to sit, before pushing it back inside.

"Thank you, Dapple-kun." Boss's smile was polite and gentle, but to Rocinante who was always by Boss's side, he knew the difference between a real smile and a carefully crafted mask.

The real Boss was more... childish and blunt - easily annoyed and easy to get violent. The complete opposite of a gentleman. Not that he would ever tell that to anyone! He wasn't suicidal, thank you very much!

Rocinante nodded stoically as he sat to Boss's right, back ram-rod straight and hands resting atop the suitcase on his lap.

The Tea Party would begin shortly after Big Mom's arrival. But for now, the many Underworld bigwigs were spread about, some gossiping whilst others made stronger connections. Most of them were keeping an eye on Boss, looking hesitant to approach, but eager to ally themselves with. Rocinante could even hear some of the louder ones whispering excitedly about the activities 'Thousand Eyes' have done in the past.

Unlike them, however, Boss was calmly drinking the matcha tea that was prepared specifically for him as he sat quietly at the VIP table, not even looking at their general direction, more focused on reading the paperwork he brought along.

Rocinante could only lament at his Boss's workaholic nature. Really, they were here for a tea party - the idea was to  _relax_  and socialize, not work.

With a sigh, he replaced the soggy cigarette with a new one, making sure to be extra careful when he lit it up, and inhaled those deadly fumes with a blissful expression on his face. Boss only shook his head at his addiction, other than that, he paid no mind to Rocinante's actions.

Not that Boss could say anything about his unhealthy habits! The other man was also a smoker - although not as hard as him, still considered a heavy smoker. And don't let Rocinante get started on the tattoos. Boss, apparently, has an unhealthy fixation with getting  _inked_.

Not only were his arms  _covered_ from the wrist up, but his legs were also half-way through with being skin-free. Not to mention his back and chest. Wow was he shocked when he saw Boss half-naked once upon a time.  _Never_  has he been that  _turned on_  in his life before.

Rocinante quickly took another puff to calm himself down, not wanting to embarrass himself by getting hard at a boring tea party filled with old men and pompous second-generation rich kids.

His mind soon wandered to Law.

Rocinante wondered what the (not so) little guy was doing right now. Was Law healthy now that he has the Ope Ope no Mi? Was he enjoying his life so far? Was he happy now? Was he now surrounded with people? Or was he still being a lonewolf? Was he still wearing that adorable hat of his?  _Did he still remember Corazon_?

There were so many questions running circles in his head, but he dared not ask Boss to quench his curiosity. He didn't want to bother the too-busy man with his unimportant (to anyone but Rocinante) inquiries. Still, he prays constantly every day that Law was safe and happy with whatever he was doing, wherever the little guy was.

"You seem oddly distracted today, Dapple-kun. This is quite unlike you." At his alias being whispered by his crush, his head snapped towards his boss.

Blinking stupidly, he finally realized why Boss had called him out. The table, which originally only had the two of them, was now occupied by the Sweet Commanders, Big Mom, and some other Underworld bigwig that he didn't know the name of. Even his cigarette stick had run out of tobacco to burn, hanging uselessly between his lips.

Stubbing the butt into an ashtray near him, he discreetly shook his head. 'Dapple' was someone who did not talk much, always stoic and aloof.

"Hm. Is that so...?" Knowing that Boss was inwardly worried about him, he nodded his head and tried to convey his reassurance with his eyes. Judging by how Boss's shoulders relaxed slightly, it seemed to work, "Anyway, seeing that Katakuri-san will soon become a part of our crew, why don't you introduce yourself to him?"

Knowing that the man in question was seated next to him, Rocinante swallowed his reluctance and turned to Katakuri, who was currently watching the two of them sharply.

"... I am Quijote Dapple." His words were soft as he gave a slight bow, completely stiff as he murmured into his scarf.

Now that he paid closer attention to the taller man (and wasn't that frustrating? Rocinante was used to being the taller one in their crew of two), Katakuri too wore a scarf in a similar fashion to his. Both of them had their mouths covered, although Rocinante wasn't shy to reveal his lips in order to drink or eat in front of strangers.

Was this a coincidence... or something more? With Boss, it was hard to say.

"Charlotte Katakuri," Katakuri then narrowed his already sharp eyes, causing them to appear twice as intimidating, "Thousand Eyes and you, Phantom. Why can I not  _see_  either of you?"

Rather than answering the man, Rocinante simply tilted his head to the side, a mysterious smile playing on his lips as he poured a dash of milk into his teacup. If the pirate wanted answers, he was asking the wrong man.

"You should refer to us by our names, not our epithet,  _Katakuri_."

Idly, Rocinante wondered when exactly he grew the balls to be this cheeky. He used to be so  _normal_  before Boss bulldozed into his life. Now, only the Yonko seemed to faze him. He met too many  _monsters_  out in the sea to be scared of someone giving him the death glares.

Besides, with Boss next to him, he was pretty much assured of his life. Boss would never let anything or anyone harm him. That, he truly believes with all of his heart.

"Very well. Keep your secrets. I will unveil them sooner or later,  _Phantom_." The muscular man then turned away with his arms crossed, displeasure written all over what was seen of his face.

...

Rocinante had this crazy urge to  _laugh_  like a madman.

As expected of Boss. Roux was right. They would indeed get along after Rocinante got to know the pirate on a more personal level. Just by the way the man was acting right now, Rocinante could already tell that he would be a fun guy to tease.

Especially because Katakuri was so used to relying on his Kenbunshoku Haki - and Rocinante's Devil Fruit ability counteracts it.

With a chuckle, he turned his attention back on his food. Maybe having another comrade would not be a bad idea after all...

* * *

**Roux's POV**

Wisps of smoke were dancing in the air around them, the two smokers pretty much content with basking in the sun on their ship's deck. Soon enough, they would finally be able to leave Totto Land. For now, Roux and Roci were currently waiting for their third member to appear with his luggage.

Whilst he was leaning against the ship's railing, Roci was unwrapping the gift Roux had given to him as thanks for the breakfast. Inside the briefcase was basically information on Trafalgar D. Water Law. Not  _all_ the information pertaining to the pirate, obviously. Just the recent ones.

He was, of course, nervous since this was a rushed, last-minute job (he had done this during the Tea Party). But judging by how Roci's eyes were watering right now, he was clearly happy with his present. Roux hid a relieved smile behind his hand as he took another drag, loving the way his lungs tighten at the smoke's burn.

But back to Katakuri.

At first, he feared that this tiny ship would not be able to house the hellish tall Katakuri, but thankfully, Katakuri's Devil Fruit ability allowed him to compress himself into Roci's size. Roux was, of course, baffled about the  _hows_. But after thinking a bit more, he decided to leave it be.

The laws of the One Piece universe truly was beyond any man's understanding.

As Roux continues to gaze fondly at the excited Roci - who was reading the documents with feverish delight - his mind worked non-stop, drafting and discarding future plans.

Their next stop... Fishman Island, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about pairing Roci and Roux together ఠ_ఠ? Romance has always been my weakness... However, I think I would like to try my hand in it and actually start writing the romance aspect. I'll put up a poll for the pairings on my FF account. 
> 
> Please, tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Peace out~ (○ﾟε^○)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my stories and would like to further support my writing hobbies, please consider leaving me [coffee ](https://ko-fi.com/V7V5HKR7)@ https://ko-fi.com/V7V5HKR7 ! It'll be heavily appreciated! (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ


End file.
